


A Crepuscule in Boston

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: The murders take over a crepuscule. The ladies investigate on the series of homicide and lead them to the wonders of the night. It can be everything happens at once or twice. But, will the ladies find the answers? It could ruin their dreams into nightmares. Is it a love story between the ladies through their series of homicide and life? AU: Loosely on the book/movie series - Twilight.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first story based on a tv show, Rizzoli and Isles. I do not own any copyright of this show and characters. I love this show so much because it inspired me to read fanfiction from you. I am grateful that I found this series of fanfiction that I would enjoy on my free time. Thank you.
> 
> So, I should let you know that English is not my first language. My actual first language is American Sign Language. I know, it is fantastic about American Sign Language. It would be in this story or not if you are interested about my culture, context of the language, and my identity. Anyway, if you don't understand my English skills such as grammar. It's obvious for that answer. I apologize for in advance in my English and I am still practicing as I can write this story. 
> 
> Please feel free to criticize on this story. I will be appreciated if you help it out on your comment or review. 
> 
> Now, I am ting my hands away from the keyboard. And, I let you go for now.

> _Why am I fascinating with the dead? How could I speak to the dead? Now, it leads me to become a medical examiner or you can call it, "pathologist". No one believes that I am a pathologist because I can speak to the dead. Sometimes, I wanted to have a normal job like an artist. Again, normalcy is overrated._

* * *

The nightfall took in the center of a city, Boston. The noise scattered through the alleys, streets, and sidewalks. People laughed and chattered while dining in restaurants, coffee shops, and bars. A lamp ignited out near a college campus, Boston University. A young man who happened to be a graduate student was walking across the street to get home around late at night. Of course, he was alone with his backpack fulfilled in the books and notebooks. He arrived in a few blocks away to enter an alley in which a coffee shop and a luxury restaurant were in between. His home was behind the building. The lamps in the back alley went out in one by one.

He heard a noise behind him and looked around. It was not there. It felt so strange because no one walked behind him. The steps of the people were slightly far but unheard. He turned around to walk away until he reached his home. Again, the noise alerted him when he immediately defended himself between the thick wall and the chain-link fence. The sound was a cat who meowed. He was relieved and laughed at a silly notion he made. 

"You scared me." The cat tilted its head to understand him and meowed. 

"Are you lost?" The young man slowly approached an animal and tried to scoop a cat in his arms. There was noise again. He looked around in his stance and heard a meow behind him. His heart started to beat quickly. It was a strange noise that he kept listening before looking down at a cat who purred against his leg. 

"Did you hear it? It is odd. I heard it twice like this one." 

The cat pranced like nothing's happened in the alley. The young man chuckled while shaking his head. He continued to pick up the cat from the ground and turned around to get in a torn chain-link fence. They almost got to the steps of the stairs, and the cat started to hiss. He nearly dropped the cat from his arms and yelped.

"Hey! You scratched my arm. So, what's wrong?" The cat looked up at him and hissed loudly. He backed his tracks and looked up at the noise, which was loud. It was a burly man in a black leather coat and boots and walked to obtain his pet. 

The young man shook himself by staring at a burly man in front of him. The cat quietly hissed but got comfortable in his arms. A laugh was scattering in the alley. He gulped and slowed his tracks to the door, but it was too late. The voice carried toward the young man's ears. 

"Why are you stealing my pet?" 

"Um, I thought the cat was lost. I found him in here." The young man stuttered out. The burly man tilted his head while petting his cat. He whispered to his loveable companion in his arms before looking up at a young man with his red eyes. It was a twinkle and crimson red. His smile showed the fangs. The cat hopped out in his arms and ran away. The burly man slowly approached him with his feline voice. 

"Oh, it is she. I must thank you for finding my cat. What's your name, young lad?" 

"Nicholas." 

"It's a handsome name you have. So, where are you going?" The burly man tilted up to see the stars above. Nicholas gulped and shook his finger toward his home. He glanced at the window, which was lit on the third floor and queried.

"That's the place where you live?"

"Y-es."

"Why are you in the alley in the middle of a night?"

"I just came from school and studied." Nicholas slowly moved to the door and ignored him. He felt sweat on his forehead and slowly reached his key in his pocket. The noise came up in his ears. Nicholas immediately turned to see the burly man in his face. He heard a snarly voice. 

"Dare you to turn back on me!" Suddenly, the burly man reached Nicholas' backpack straps and threw him into the crude wall. Nicholas screamed when he crashed on the wall. He approached Nicholas and hissed with his fangs. The lamp went out when the burly man bit a young man's jugular and sucked out his blood. Nicholas shook its body and tried to scream, but his eyes went in grey. Finally, he dropped Nicholas onto the floor and heard a scream behind them. It was a middle-aged woman in the alley and tried to get some help. The burly man gazed on her before vanishing on her in a second.

It left Nicholas outside in the alley. His blood disappeared on the ground like a regular homicide. This time, it was something else than just a regular homicide. Only his eyes that went out in the dark. The sirens came closer. The woman got closer to the young man's body and sobbed. It became quickly when the policemen secured the crime scene and gathered a woman away from the murder scene. 

Now, here she was. Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She came along with her best friend, Jane Rizzoli, Boston's finest Homicide Detective. It's their time to take over. 


	2. The Night Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I think that I need to thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it so far. 
> 
> Oh, I recently added this story to the FanFiction site. It does not matter if you want to read it here or over there. It's the same story. But I noticed that a slight difference between here and there. So, I tested myself to write this story on here instead of over there. Please just give me some time to get used to the fancy tools for writing. Haha. 
> 
> I better let you read it. Please feel free to comment or help me out with your criticism. Thank you again!

> _I'm from Boston. I grew up knowing where I am going. But one thing was that I am appealing to the guns and chasing cars. Honestly, I am not like other 'girls'. Fashion and girly things is not my thing at all. I mean, at all. I am that guy with a gun. Wait a minute, I am THAT woman with a gun._

* * *

In a bullpen, there was an Italian woman in her 30s sitting in her seat and playing a paper basketball. Her mind was sharp but acting like a reckless kid on the court. No one conquered her record by bust the killers. But her experiences were painful at last because she was a victim before being a detective for a few years with her old partner. Every time, she felt her scars on her soul and never forgot that trauma in her life. Of course, she was loud, and very Italian than just her mother. At last, she was the Boston's finest Homicide Detective, Jane Rizzoli.

Beside her desk, it was her best friend and partner. Barold Frost was an African-American man in his early 30s. He was smarter on his technology than just her and old partner. He came from a good family and his father was a Navy Admiral. Not only he had a thorny relationship with his father and it caused them to have neglected on his own family. But it was the blessings that Frost had a wonderful mother who taught him to succeed in his career without his father's mistakes. He was grateful to have her in his life unless Jane appeared to be a side with him all the way. 

Across from their desk, it was Sergeant Vince Korsak. He was a caucasian veteran in his work as a detective for Homicide and had been a partner with Jane. He has been dreading that day when he saved his partner's life. But he didn't show his empathy but understanding of his old partner. This time, he has ranked above in the Homicide Department at the Boston Police Department, and he was happy that he stayed. In his guilty pleasure, he had been watching YouTube videos of cats and dogs, and it always made him feel overjoyed. 

The three musketeers were a team at best. They knew what to do with the cases daily without questions. Sometimes, Jane went boldly, and the men had her back no matter what her actions moved. Frost and Korsak knew her very well based on the efforts she made. Luckily, Jane knew that they had her back readily. Again, she was the finest detective at the Boston Police Department before Frost came in. 

During the night shift, Jane crushed the blank papers and threw like a basketball toward Korsak's trash can. Frost walked in with the coffee tray and handed a coffee cup to Korsak. The sergeant nodded thanks before reading on the case report. Frost smiled at his partner and questioned. 

"How many did you throw?" 

"Zero." Jane chastised with a scoff. Frost surrendered his hands in the air. Korsak chuckled. He came upon a desk and grabbed the blank paper from his partner's office. Frost raised his eyebrows at Jane before shooting in the trashcan. 

"Let me do it." It scored in a trash can. Jane threw her hands in the air with a groan. Frost pumped his fist. She pointed her finger toward her partner and sent a glare. Korsak sipped a coffee before voicing. 

"He beat you to it. Just a paper." 

"Just a paper. He scored a ball than to get nothing. Oh man, I practiced since I started a game. Frost, a rematch." 

"You bet." Frost smiled while sitting behind his desk. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The night shift sucks." 

"Well, I am here, and Frost brought us some coffee. I am not complaining." Korsak demonstrated. Frost nodded. Jane waved her hand at him before looking at Frost and sighed. 

"I mean, no one is here except you two and I. Maura went home an hour ago. I can't believe that Cavanaugh made me stay here for a few nights. Few guys are vacationing. We are on call for night duty. How great is it!?"

"Frankie just told me that two guys down us are in the Bahamas with their family. I wish I take his place instead of being here." Frost said with a sigh. Jane pointed her finger with a nod. Korsak shook his head with a chuckle before making a suggestion. 

"Why not start your paperwork over there? It will get fast when you get the hang of it." 

"Paperwork is boring. It's boring. It's dull. It's routine. And, blah." The black-haired Italian woman whined. The men laughed before shuffling their paperwork. She slumped her shoulders. They went on with it. A few hours later, the call from the dispatch rang on their cellphones. They answered it before they went together to get in a car. It was a murder at the Allston neighborhood. 

This time was different than Jane thought it would be. Finally, she arrived with her gun and caught up with her best friend, Dr. Maura Isles. Now, it was the beginning.


	3. The Murder Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> I am not sure if you still are interested in continuing this story as I write it. This is my first rodeo on this story. I am still brainstorming as I can. 
> 
> Enjoy it.

> _I'm glad that I am on this case with the best detective in Homicide. Trust me, no one defeated her record. I mean, she is the youngest one and being a woman in man's world at BPD. She climbed higher in the rank in few years after graduating from the Police Academy. I am currently following her footsteps._

* * *

The sirens beeped loudly on the streets. The people were muddling with their whispers while watching the scene. Across from the crime scene, the police officers kept their eyes on them while waiting for the homicide team to arrive. One of the police officers was a dark-skinned man in his uniform and happened to be Jane's young brother, Frankie Rizzoli. He demanded some officers stay alert around the surrounding on the street before walking to the crime scene.

The crime scene unit searched on any clues to cause the report of a murder. He saw a body lying on the ground and tilted head to get a look on the victim's face. It made him feel odious. Frankie recognized the odd thing on the crime scene and squatted to get closer. The voice startled him when he rose quickly and turned around to face its sound. 

"Don't get closer!" The honey-blonde woman came in her Prada light sablé printed dress with a pair of Galativi 85 Black Veau Velours - Christian Louboutin. She looked so fantastic in her expensive tastes in fashion. Her fashion styles went above the budget that she could afford in her wealth. Her look toward Frankie was irritated. Frankie surrendered his hands in the air. 

"I didn't touch anything." 

"If you did, you are still in trouble." Jane laughed before Maura gave her a 'really' look. Her smile faltered. Frankie nodded his understandings and sighed.

"Good night, Frankie. What do you have here?" The Medical Examiner observed the crime scene while squatting to get closer.

"A victim is Nicholas Reed, 22 years old. He was a BU student due to his backpack over there at the door. The indiction was on the neck as you see it."

"Good. You'll get there when you speak better." Jane teased him before Maura looked up with an annoyed look. Frankie stifled his laugh before looking around in the scene. Jane groaned internally but walked over the door where the backpack was located. 

"Where is Frost?" The brunette woman asked one of the investigators beside her. He pointed to the street garbage bin. Across from them, Frost retched in it. Korsak scrunched his face before looking at Jane. 

"He saw a body and ran toward here. I followed him to the crime scene and saw him doing it. So, what do you get it?" 

"The books, laptop, and wallet are all there in the backpack. It's strange. It should be stolen, but everything is there." Jane answered before looking around on the ground. 

"Turn around." The investigator spoke up after overhearing the conversation between the detectives. He pointed up to the big dent of the brick wall. Jane did so and gasped. 

"Damn." Korsak followed a gaze of look and walked up to her. Frost was done with his nauseous look and took a breath when he looked up at her partners. He noticed the dent on the wall. Frankie was perplexed at the scene where the detectives stared and walked toward them. 

"Holy shit!" Frankie bewildered. 

The dent on the brick wall was extensive than a garbage bin's width size. It compared to a meteor rock's size to crash on the ground. The crater cracked slightly above the roof. Jane took a closer look at the impression.

"What is the length and width of that?" 

"I am waiting for someone to arrive with the high ladder. I will take information to Dr. Isles when I would be finishing on this scene." The investigator commented.

"That's fine. Thank you." Korsak nodded before looking upon the wall.

"Maybe it is a big Hulk?" Frankie joked. Others looked at him with their straight faces.

"No, Hulk is a character in Marvel's and it is not real." Jane rebutted. Frost shook his head. Others returned to the area where Dr. Isles was still analyzing the victim's body. Frankie took some thoughts and followed them along. Frost decided to take it away until he reached the officers for interviewing a witness.

"Maura, what do you get it?"

"I cannot be sure until I get this body to the lab." 

"Of course, Doc. We'll be patient when you bring the information." Korsak smiled at her before walking away. Frankie scratched his head and brought a two-cent in a conversation. 

"I noticed there is no blood on the ground." 

"What do you mean, Frankie?" Jane astonished before looking at the victim's neck. The blood was unnoticed.

"Again, I cannot be confirmed if it is until I get the lab tests," Maura spoke up while looking at the clothes. Jane started to bring it up, but no words came out. Frankie nodded with a disappointed face.

"Frankie, show me how it happened." 

"I think it started from over there at the door. Someone took him to the wall, and they might fight each other with their hands, and someone took him until he was dead here." 

Jane glanced at the door while thinking about the area where Nicholas was lying on the floor. She directed toward the wall and the floor. Jane was frustrated with the crime scene. In her guts, she knew something was missing and cannot put the finger on it.

"Frost, get to the station if you find a security camera in the back alley!" Frost heard her and waved his hand. He got it and ran back to his car. Jane sighed before looking at her best friend. 

"Are you finished?" 

"Yes, I am." Maura nodded before getting up. Frankie nodded. 

"Let me talk to them about getting this one back to the morgue for you, Maura." He suggested it with a smile. The honey-blonde woman smiled with thanks. The ladies walked back to their car. Frankie hollered and signaled in a circle to wrap it up. Others gathered their equipment and cleaned it up. 


	4. The Morgue

> _I am older than my friend. We worked together before the serial killer case years ago. I admit that I enjoy her brashy but reckless actions at work. But she is way better than I do. Her observations are at the point where we can't do that like her. I am reveling in Jane Rizzoli's world. I let her._

* * *

The following morning at work, the officers scattered everywhere in the department, and chattering got loud. Vince Korsak came in the bullpen and noticed Frost sitting behind his desk. He smiled at the view before exhaling in the air. The other man heard him and waved his hand. 

"Good morning Korsak. I got you a coffee over there." 

Korsak looked down at his desk, and there was a steaming coffee in a dog mug. It was Jane's Christmas gift to him years ago after they 'changed' their partner. The reason behind the switch of the partner was the understandings between Jane and Korsak. No one knew why Jane wanted to switch her partner. It's only between both of them. 

"Thank you, Frost. I appreciate it." Frost nodded while tipping on the keyboard. 

"Is Jane here?" Korsak quipped before sitting behind his desk. Frost shook his head with a reply, 'no'. They continued in silence with paperwork. Lieutenant Cavanaugh came out from his office. It was a white man in his 50s walking to Korsak's desk. 

"Korsak, when you see Rizzoli. Please send her to my office within ten minutes. I will be right back." 

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Cavanaugh nodded before heading ahead to the elevators. Frost paused working and looked at Korsak. He shrugged and cleaned up the paperwork from a few days ago's cases. Within ten minutes later, Jane trudged in the bullpen with a smile. 

"Good morning, boys." Frost groaned at the nickname that Jane gave both men. 

"I am not a boy. I am a man. At least young and handsome." 

"Well, I am too," Korsak commented. Others looked at him before bursting in laughter. Jane made a face with waving her hand at her old partner. She sat down with a sigh. 

"You are not. You are old than us. Well. me. To be exact." Frost rebutted with raising eyebrows. Jane chuckled. 

Korsak gave him a 'ha-ha' look. The brunette woman stretched her neck for a while before prodding on the paperwork from the last night. 

"It's strange. Frankie told me that he noticed there was no blood on the ground or his neck. It was like a magic trick or something." 

"What do you mean, Jane?" Frost made a confusing face. Korsak looked through his glasses at her. 

"There is no blood. I hope Maura finds something. I am not sure about this case." 

"Also, we saw the big dent on the brick wall. Is it something like that? How did that happen?" Korsak waved his hand in a swirling motion and tilted to Frost. He nodded before tipping on the keyboard. Jane looked at her partner and waited. 

"I got some information from the investigator last night. It is 20 yards of length, and the width is 4 yards. 

"It's huge." Jane was in awe. Korsak widened his eyes. Frost turned his monitor to them and put the finger on the picture of a garbage truck. 

"It's like this one. But it is impossible because I went back to the crime scene this early morning. I measured the width and length, even the height on the back alley. It is very smaller for a garbage truck to park there." 

"So, it is something else that could get that crater on the brick wall. Did you find anything in there?" 

"Yes. I do. It is the shoe prints. Sort of. But it is. Look at that picture I found." 

The photo of the ground was the thud of the shoes that were cracking on the ground. It was two holes in it."

"Wow. It must be something like that. Oh, Jane. Cavanaugh wanted to see you in his office now. He will be there soon." Korsak reminded himself and pointed back to the office. Jane groaned before walking to it.

"Frost, let me know if you find anything else. Oh, security camera?" 

"No. there are none. Sorry." 

Jane nodded before coming into the office. Korsak nodded. Frost went into work mode. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the morgue, Maura came to her office at 9 in the morning. Her thoughts went in a case from last night. She sighed while opening her laptop for writing a report. Her senior criminalist found her with a smile. 

"Good morning, Dr. Isles. You asked for the lab tests. It was normal, and there was no drug overdose in his body." 

Maura stopped typing on a report before looking up at her with a perplexed face. She walked around to get the files from her and read thoroughly. Susie waited for her answer. 

"Is it possible?" 

"Yes, I double-checked. He was fine. But the cause of death was the two holes in his neck." 

"Oh, I remember now. Frankie just mentioned that he saw no blood on his body and onto the ground too. Did you find anything inside his body?" 

"Yes, let me show you. It's strange on the test." Maura nodded and followed her out of the office toward the labs. 

Susie pointed to the microscope on the table and gestured her to see it. The honey-blonde woman saw it thoroughly before gasping in awe. 

"There are no red blood cells." The criminalist nodded.

"No red blood cells. It carries oxygen from the lungs. I think that is odd. I saw the white blood cells. It is more largely productions in his body. So, what is the result?" 

"I need to do an autopsy right away. Where is the body?" 

"It's over there in the freezer. I am going to bring him." 

"Thank you, Dr. Chang." Maura smiled before leaving the labs to call her best friend, Jane. She was wondering that it was something else in the victim's body. In her thoughts, it fought the logical and collective data in her mind. The blonde woman shook her head and rang the cell toward Jane's number.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered. 

"I want you to come down to the morgue quickly. I think it is something else from the victim's body. Also, I need your help."

"WIll be there in 5 minutes. I am with Cavanaugh." The brunette detective got confused before hanging up. Maura exhaled in the air and continued to change into the scrubs. Cavanaugh nodded toward the door and waved his hand to dismiss her. Jane nodded with thanks before running out of the bullpen toward the elevators. Frost and Korsak looked up at her before giving a perplexing look at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Send some kudos or comments. I appreciate it!


	5. The Questions

> _I am gutted for this detective's work. Trust me, I am the best one at technology and everything else. Jane called me a Geek. I don't like this termiology but I accepted who I am. I am that geek. But I vomit my stomach at what I am seeing on the actual body. It's nasty._

* * *

Jane appeared in the morgue. Maura came out of the office. Susie carried Nicholas Reed from the freezer section of the morgue. The brunette detective furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend.

"What's going on?" 

"Dr. Chang found this one on the report. See for yourself." Maura pointed to the microscope on the table. Jane nodded after walking to the table and seeing on the plate on the microscope. Susie exhaled in the air and continued to bring Nicholas to the deathbed, which Jane called it. Maura thanked her along as she was beside her best friend.

"It is the white blood cells. There are no red blood cells. Do you know what it means?" 

"No. I failed at science. Please speak English." Jane made a face. Maura gave her a look before pointing to Nicholas's body. 

"Red Blood carries oxygen. White blood cells prevent any infection and bacteria in the body. Let me show you the comparison." 

"Ok, Maur. What's your point?" 

"Last night, I examined the external autopsy from the crime scene. This victim had a fractured spine. Remember that Frankie told you?" 

"Yes. Frankie mentioned that it is no blood on his neck." Jane nodded. 

"This cause of death was three hours ago before his death." 

"Three hours ago? It's impossible. He was attacked. It was supposed that Nicholas died after the puncture in his neck." Jane waved her hands in the air while pointing to the victim on the table. Maura questioned a look. 

"The crash broke his back when he was attacked, Jane." 

"That explains a lot. I saw the big dent on the brick wall. Nicholas was crashing on the wall, but how?" 

"Maybe someone used the equipment to blast Nicholas out." 

"It is possible. So, can you find anything to match the 'equipment', Maur?" 

Maura rolled her eyes. Jane nodded toward Nicholas with a teasing grin. She felt proud to tease her best friend. 

"Maura, get to the point where you show me the comparison." 

"Oh, right. I used the x-ray machine from last night. It showed the cervical and thoracic spines that are fractured together. It can be shown as the kyphosis. But I found the lumbar spine that messed up in a straight line. It caused that crash. Also, it fatally killed him." 

"It's no wonder how the spine works." Jane joked. Maura questioned her. The brunette detective groaned internally when Maura didn't understand her jokes and sarcasm.

"Jane, see the x-ray from this early morning that I asked Dr. Chang to double-check. It went back to the normal spine." Maura pointed to the second picture that showed a healthy and straight spine. Jane took a closer look at the comparison between last night and today's photos. 

"What the hell!?" 

"I am going to use a Y-incision cut and see what it has." Maura nodded toward Nicholas's body. Jane nodded while turning to the deathbed. 

"What else do I need to know?" 

"No drug overdose. Everything was normal due to the tests that I requested. I will keep you in a circle, Jane." 

"It's a 'loop'. Not a circle." Jane mumbled before heading up to the elevators. Maura shook her head before looking at Nicholas. Her thoughts went in the evidence of tests and x-ray. 

"Nicholas, how did you fix up your spine in hours?" 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, Jane came in with her thoughts from the morgue. Frost looked up at her and called her name quickly. Korsak was gone to the Divison Cafe to get something for his team to eat. 

"Jane, I got something."

The brunette detective nodded toward her partner and circled back to his desk. He pointed toward the photo of Nicholas Reed walking on way to home. It showed a clock, 8:58 pm. It was basically a twilight before night time.

"Maura told me that he died three hours ago before his death. Show me where he arrived at his place." 

Frost nodded while tipping on the keyboard. Jane crossed her arms on her chest while rocking on her heels. Korsak came in with the bags. 

"Here is your lunch. Frost, you got a turkey sandwich with fries. Jane, you have a burger and fries. It's both from the Dirty Robber. Thanks to Angela. She came in today and saw me inside the cafe. So, she brought all of us for lunch." 

"Why is Ma here?" Jane furrowed her brows. 

"She came to see you, but I can't get hold of you because you were with Cavanaugh and Maura. It's something that she wanted to let you know." Korsak shrugged. Jane nodded. Frost exclaimed while pointing to the security camera, which was cornered by the coffee shop. 

"He was seen by the coffee shop. It is not far from Boston University." 

"Put it on the timeline. So, we can brainstorm soon. I am starving. Let me check on Ma. I will be right back." The two men nodded before ravishing their food on the desk. Frost gathered the images of Nicholas walking on the timed shot and printed. Korsak got a call from dispatch downstairs and hung up. 

"Frost, did you interview a witness from last night? Any chance if you know her, Riley Maxwell?" 

"Oh, yes! I told her to come in today. She looked so shaken and didn't reply to anything due to my questions. So, it's better this way." 

"Allright, you get to it, I tell Jane." Frost nodded before heading ahead to get her in the interrogation room. Korsak searched for Jane but found her near the storage in the back. The conversation was fluidly in anger. He went concerned but called Maura on his cell. 

"Dr. Isles speaking." 

"You need to come upstairs. I think Jane needs your comfort. Make sure she is calming down and meet me at the interrogation room A." Korsak mentioned before heading back to the interrogation to meet Frost and the witness. 

"I will be right there." Maura hung up and got worried about her best friend. She looked up at her criminal tech, Susie in the lab. It was incomplete on her autopsy, but she needed to get upstairs to Jane. 

"Susie! Get here to finish it for me." Dr. Chang heard her before heading to help her out. Maura thanked her before changing in the bathroom and ran to the elevators to see Jane.


	6. Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Maura and Jane right now. I paused the actions of the case that they are working at BPD. So, it focuses on our leading ladies. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story.

> _As a mother of three children, I had been feeding them from their birth to annoy them with my antics. Because of that, I love them from my heart. Every time, I 'nag' them like my Janie mentioned in her whole life about grandchildren and marriages. I am already old and haven't had grandchildren yet. Well, one of them has a son but I want more. Most importantly, I want their happiness. That's all I wanted for my children. That's why I am a damn good mother!_

* * *

Next to the storage closet, Jane took a chair and dialed on her cellphone. It rang twice until her mother picked it up. The brown-haired detective loved her mother with her whole heart but always annoyed her all time. Jane waited with a sigh. 

"Hi, Ma. Korsak told me that you wanted to see me." 

"Yes, I do. I have bad news. But everything is fine." 

"Ma, come on. Tell me, what is it?" Jane groaned before rubbing her forehead. Her mother was a wonderful mother. She had been in her whole life to annoy her oldest children about life. Jane knew that her Ma had a difficult experience because of her Pops. Angela Rizzoli was the one who always has the best advice that comes to work, life, and love. Of course, Ma kept the secrets on her food recipes with love. The Italian dishes were the best. 

"I got kicked out of my house. It's your father's fault. He hadn't paid the bills for three months. So, this house is foreclosed, and I have to pack up my things and sell some furniture." 

"What!? Why?" Jane was shocked at the revelation about her father. She wanted to cram her Pops in the bucket and kick him out. But in her heart, she loved her father because she grew up looking up at her pops in her whole life. To her, Pops was a great man who always loved her for baseball and everything else Jane does for her family. This time, it went upside down for her. 

"Yes. Can you come here and help me, Janie?" 

"I will. But I am stuck on the case. Ma, did you ask Frankie or Tommy?" 

"No. Frankie is stuck at work too. Tommy is going out of town with TJ to see his mother." Angela explained with a frown. Jane slapped on the door and exhaled in the air. 

"Wait a minute. Is Pops with you?" 

"About that. Your father just departed this morning. I don't know where he is now. I am pissed off at him because the bank's statement came in via email. It said 'Foreclosure' on the subject line. What am I gonna do?" 

"I'm going to kill him, Ma." 

"Don't! It's your father, Janie. I called him a few times, but he didn't answer mine." 

"Ma, I don't care if he is my pops or not. I am going to find him. I will send Frankie to come to see you immediately. Don't make me do that." 

"Ok, Janie. I'm sorry. But one favor from you. Can I stay at your place for a while?" 

Jane fought with her thoughts about letting her mother stay at her place. She hated that when her mother came in and nagged her daughter about the mess in her home. The brunette detective didn't care about it but would do that if her mother 'nag'. Jane sighed when she saw Maura coming up toward her. Maura was her comfort. 

"Janie?" 

"Fine. See you soon, Ma." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, Ma." Janie softened her composure and sadly smiled at her best friend. Maura tilted her head with her patience. They finally hung up. Janie held her face into her hands and felt a hand on her back. 

* * *

"What's happening?" 

"Ma happened." Jane looked up at her. Maura nodded while crouching closer to her best friend. They smiled at each other. No one knew why two ladies were at their comfort together. Sometimes, others thought that they were lovers. But to them, they trusted each other since they first met years ago. For Jane's family, they suspected that Maura was the perfect one for Jane. Frost and Korsak silently agreed when they observed the ladies at work and their respective homes. 

"Want to come down to my office for a private conversation?" 

"Really, a private conversation? What are you? A 70 years old woman from Europe," Maura chuckled at her sarcasm. Jane smirked. 

"Enough with your sarcasm, Jay. I don't fully understand your meaning. So, what's going on with your mother?" 

"Idioms, Maur. It's not meaning. Ma was kicked out of the house because Pops hadn't yet paid the bills on the house. They are three months behind. Guess what?" 

"I don't guess. I like the proof based on the evidence. I am doing for science." Maura scolded her. Jane made a goofy face while waving her hand. The honey-blonde woman laughed before shaking her head. 

"Anyway, Pops left Ma this morning without telling her that they were behind on their bills." 

"It's horrible! Poor Angela. What is she going to do now?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. I am going to see Frankie. By the way, did you see him today?" 

"I saw him this morning at the division cafe. I believe that he is still here." Maura pointed to the bullpen when she spotted her best friend's young brother. Jane followed the gaze of point toward Frankie, who was talking to the police officer. It left her no choice. Maura stood up and held her palm for her. Jane smiled at her gesture and got up. 

* * *

Jane thought that she was very close to her best friend because she felt that Maura was the one who get her every time. Her sarcasm and idioms got the best out of Maura's saddening life with her family. Constance Isles was the one that Jane approached when Maura felt sad. Because Jane saw everything Constance did to her daughter was detrimental. Not to Jane, she had a wonderful mother who always loved her but get worried about her profession. Being a police officer was a dangerous risk. 

A few months ago, Constance faced her issues with her daughter and always get misunderstandings on her situation when it happened that Constance was in the hospital for her severe injuries at the hit-run. Jane was appalled but grateful that Constance finally understood what is to be a mother. One of the reasons that pushed Constance to be in focus with her daughter was Jane's mother. Angela Rizzoli always nudged in every situation that caused the problems. 

Now, Constance and Angela became the gals. They phoned each other almost every day. Maura and Jane didn't know that their mothers meddled in their love life. The mothers secretly agreed that their daughters get out of their head and get married to each other. 

That's why Jane was in love with her best friend. She didn't know how to tell Maura about her feelings for her. She always pushed herself into the cases that she detects at work. But Jane got a feeling that Maura knew it too.

To Maura, the honey-blonde woman knew that she was in love with Jane too since she first met her at the Divison Cafe. That's the story for another time. Maura cannot fathom that she had feelings for her in years but never had a chance to face the situation. So, she kept it to herself. She smiled at herself while Jane bantered with everyone except Crowe. Everything Jane did for Maura was very honorable and sentimental. 

For each other, they had no idea that they were in love.


	7. The Interrogation Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for my absence. So, I seem to be owing y'all four or five chapters. 
> 
> By the way, this story is posted every week. I mean five days a week. You should be grateful to have me here. 
> 
> And, here you go with one chapter that I owe you.

> _I am a witness. I should tell them anything. But for my eyes, I couldn't deny what I saw that night. I am afraid for my life. I should get them to believe what I saw with my eyes. Will they be convinced of my truth? I don't know if they could do that for my witnessing._

* * *

Jane and Maura came upon the detective's young brother in the bullpen. Frankie was in the middle of a conversation with one of the detectives from the Drugs Crime Unit. The brunette woman was impatient when Frankie got exaggerated in a discussion about the findings of drugs under the glove compartment. 

"Frankie!" The young brother looked over his shoulder. The other man thanked her for making an escape from Frankie and Maura stifled a chuckle. Frankie saw him getting out and shouted over the bullpen. 

"You will get this one, Calvin! I am not finished with this conversation!" 

"Frankie!" Jane harrumphed. He jumped at her voice and surrendered his hands. 

"What?" 

"Finally, I got your attention. I got a call from Ma. I need you to go over there. Ma needs your help. I can't leave because I am in this case." 

"What's going on with Ma?" 

"Ma will tell you. Tell your boss that you need personal leave today and tomorrow. I will be there after I finish this case." 

"Ok. I guess I am done for today, but I need to see Calvin because he extirpated our case." Frankie sighed before doing his errands. Jane rubbed her forehead. Maura smiled at her. 

"Jay, you need to see Korsak and Frost in the interrogation room A. They need you now."

"Thank you for coming up and be with me, Maur."

The honey-blonde woman nodded with a smile before leaving the bullpen for her work on the autopsy. Jane departed to get into the interrogation room.

* * *

For the time being, Frost was bringing his witness, Riley Maxwell. Korsak was behind the window and espied a caucasian female in her mid-20s with her round eyeglasses in rainbow color. Her face was like Taylor Swift and Kristen Stewart. Her hair was light blonde over her natural brown roots. 

Jane barged in to see Korsak and scanned on the witness. Korsak nodded at her. The brunette detective crossed her arms and waited for Frost's questions.

"This woman is Riley Maxwell. Frost interviewed her last night, but she didn't respond at all. So, they decided to do it today." 

"Where was she?" 

"She was coming home from work and found him on the ground. Ms. Maxwell was the one who called the police." Korsak read thoroughly on Frost's file. Jane nodded. 

* * *

Frost smiled at a woman who was sitting across from him. He opened the files and gathered some paperwork. Riley fidgeted her hands while looking around in the room. He cleared a throat to get her attention and pointed on the images of the victim. 

"Do you know this victim?" 

"Yes. Nick, he was my roommate." 

"Oh. Tell me about him?" 

"He was a quiet man. We met at Boston University a few years ago. He came in his freshman, and I was in my sophomore year. Nick kept himself so simple and didn't get in any trouble." 

"What was his major, I presume?" Frost sympathized with his question. 

"He was in biomedical engineering with his intelligence. He knew everything from A to Z in this kind of major." 

Jane and Korsak looked at each other with their perplexing looks. Frost was in awe with her answer and nodded. Riley sadly smiled with some thoughts about her roommate.

"Riley, can you tell me what you saw from last night?" 

"I try to do my best. The first thing is that I wanted to ask you." 

"What is it, Riley?" 

"Will you believe what I say?" 

It affected Jane's thoughts to cease and get herself closer to the window. Korsak tilted his head. Frost clutched his ties. Riley gave a wide-eyed look. 

"Do we believe what she says in her statement, Korsak?" 

"I don't know, Janie. Do you think if Maura will be our lie detector?" 

"Perhaps, but we have to hear what she say first." 

"Ok, Janie." Korsak looked at her for a moment and nodded. Jane looked at Riley. Frost spread his paperwork with a nod. Riley clasped her hands tightly before exhaling in the air. 

"I saw something that was in a blur, but I am sure that it was a man." 

"What do you describe in a man?" 

"Um, it was a tall, muscular guy in a black coat. I think that he had some hair on it. Perhaps, he didn't have hair at all."

"So, you saw a tall, muscular guy with no hair. Tell me, what did you see on the black coat that he wore?" 

"It was dark in the back alley. I am sorry, but that's what I saw." 

"That's all right, Riley. What else do I need to know?" 

"Wait a minute, I remembered his eyes. When he turned around to face me. Because of that, I came in the alley and saw everything going on in the alley. It daunted me from seeing his eyes. It was red. I mean, it was a dark red and glowing too." 

"Riley, the eyes are glowing red?" 

"Yes! It was. It was shitting me out. I almost ran away, but he didn't come to me. He just left in a second." 

"Did you see what he did to your friend?" 

"I told you that it was a blur, but the man threw him into a wall. I heard a thud on the wall, and I got closer to witness it. Nick was on the ground. It was like a motion picture that went in flames. The man left, and I checked on Nick. He didn't move at all. I called his name a few times. His eyes were still." 

Riley sobbed at her moments from last night. Frost ceased his questions. In his thoughts, Frost analyzed on the pictures of the victim and tilted his head. 

"Riley, did you see the blood on him?" 

"No. it wasn't there when I got there. What do you mean by that?" 

"It is an on-going investigation. So, just a basic question, that's all." 

"I walked home. I saw a man doing it to my friend. He threw Nick onto the wall. Now, he died. Like I said, a blur of motions." Riley emphasized a point. Frost nodded before gathering the paperwork. 

"Thank you for coming in. I will be in a moment with you when I return." Riley nodded patiently. Frost smiled at her while getting up before heading to the door. 

* * *

Behind the window, Korsak and Jane looked at each other. Frost departed the room and informed the officer to keep Riley inside the room for a while. Others met him in the bullpen. Frost sat down behind his desk. Jane scratched behind her ear while doing some thinkings on Riley's witness. 

"Something scrambled up." The brunette detective pointed up. Frost nodded.

"What do you mean, Janie?" Korsak was perplexed. 

"Riley saw a man throwing Nick onto the wall. After that, Nick was just dead, and the man just went away. Also, the eyes were glowing red when Riley saw him. So, what about two holes on his neck? Did Riley see it?"

"I see what you are saying." Frost nodded. Jane gestured her hands into a victory. Korsak opened the file and saw the images that Dr. Isles gathered. He studied the photo where Nick's neck was in the evidence. 

"What if the two holes are using by a kind of tool?" 

Frost and Jane slowly looked at him for a few moments. It silenced their conversation. 


	8. The Foreclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter that I owe you. 
> 
> It focuses on Frankie and his Ma about the foreclosure. Also, Tommy Rizzoli will be starring in this chapter briefly. 
> 
> Here you go.

> _It's impossible! This is our childhood home. It cannot be Pop's fault. I can't believe that he didn't do that to us. It's our home that Ma kicked out. Come on, it's ridiculous. I just got served in the prison for three years. And, now I just found out from my brother. It is not fair._

* * *

Frankie arrived at Ma's place. He discerned the boxes outside on the front yard. It mystified Frankie. Angela came out with a box from the garage. The short-haired man strode to see her and indicted his finger at the boxes. 

"What's going on, Ma?" 

"Oh, Frankie! I didn't see you here." 

"Janie told me that I have to come here, and I want to know why you are loading the boxes outside?" 

"Come on, help me. I am telling ya. It's your father's fault." Angela chastised. Frankie furrowed his brows and followed her along inside the house. The boxes are scattered everywhere. The furniture was covered with white tarps. He looked around in the living room where Angela was packing the albums from the bookshelves. 

"Why is Pops' fault, Ma?" 

"Because he 'forgot' to pay three months' mortgage bills, and we are behind our payments." 

"What?" Frankie was shocked at the revelation. Angela nodded with a sigh. 

"Your father just left this morning without telling me about it. I just got served from the bank that we owe the bank for our last three months. What did your father do with the money?" 

"He just left you here! I am going to get him in my hands." Frankie scolded at her father's ghost. The older woman turned around to gather the books that she kept her children's life for years and packed in the boxes. 

"Francesco Rizzoli! Don't do that. You come here and help me, goddamn it." 

"Alright, Ma! Did Tommy know about this?" 

"No," Angela whispered before carrying a box outside. Frankie groaned inwardly and got his cellphone out from his pocket. It dialed toward his young brother's cell. It rang a few times. 

* * *

"Hi." 

"Tommy, I think that you should know about Ma. So, where are you right now?" 

"I am at Lydia's house and taking TJ to visit her for a few hours. Sup with Ma?" 

"Ma got kicked out of our childhood home. Right now, she is packing our life in the boxes." 

"What? Hold on." Frankie walked through the hallway to reach his old bedroom, which he was a roommate with his brother in their childhood. It was an empty room. Frankie assumed that Ma packed everything and brought it outside. But he knew that he did take his old bed to sell for a new bed at his apartment. 

"I'm here. TJ just went with Lydia for ice cream. I am alone right now. So, tell me about it." Tommy mentioned. Frankie nodded without knowing that his brother couldn't see his nod. 

"It is Pop's fault. Because he forgot to pay three months' mortgage on this house. Now, Ma is panicking." 

"Does Janie know about it too?" 

"She told me to see Ma today. I got some information from Ma. So, how long will you be here, Tommy?" 

"I will be there before dinner. We will be there shortly." 

"Alright. Come straight to here and help me load in the storage. I know that you have a van. My car is not having enough space." 

"Ok, I will see you soon." They hung up. Frankie rubbed his forehead and got out of the room. Angela kept packing some kitchen stuff in the boxes. Frankie took a look at his ma and walked upon her. His arms engulfed Angela's neck. Angela smiled. 

* * *

"Ma, Tommy will come here before dinner. So, we will use his van to load some boxes. What will we do with those boxes?" 

"I think it will be in storage." 

"Ok, where will you stay by then, Ma?" 

"I will stay with Janie. I asked her before you got here. She is aware of this situation. Don't get mad at your father." 

"I am mad at him. Because he left you, that's what marriage is. I don't think so. Pops deserve this big shit, Ma." 

"Frankie, watch your mouth." Angela swatted on his shoulder. The short-haired man exhaled in the air. They continued to clean some places and loaded the boxes with things. Frankie gathered some bags that should donate to the Goodwill and packed them in his car. Angela checked some boxes that should be in the storage, and other boxes would be with her when she would stay with her oldest daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Tommy arrived with his son at Angela's place. Frankie sat outside on the front porch. Angela was inside, checking if something was missing. It stunned Tommy that he saw everything outside. TJ ran inside to see his grandmother. Frankie waved his hand. 

"Wow, it is a lot of boxes." 

"Yeah, help me out." Frankie indicted the boxes that he informed that some boxes would go to the storage. Tommy followed him. Angela held TJ in her arms while walking outside to see her sons. The men loaded the boxes in the back of the van. 

"How is she?" Tommy whispered before placing a box in the back. The short-haired man shrugged. 

"Hi Tommy, thank you for coming," Angela shouted with a smile. Her baby son was smiling at her. TJ laughed at his father when Tommy lifted the heavy box in his arms. 

"Hi Ma, why wasn't Pops telling you?" It made Frankie shove Tommy off and glaring at him. Tommy shut up immediately and continued loading in the van. Angela was feeling exhausted to tell it. It ended up quickly with two men to pack everything in the van. Frankie tickled TJ before buckling him in his car. Angela joined Tommy in the van after locking the house. 

They took silence to take a moment of look at the house before going to the storage. Angela gave Tommy some directions. It was not far from the Boston Police Department, where Jane worked. Frankie followed them until they reached the place. Angela checked in the storage and made Frankie pay it in half. She spent it before the foreclosure happened. 

* * *

Across from the storage place, Jane and Frost took some thoughts about Korsak's questioning on the two holes mark. They knew that something went chaos. The African-American detective took his time to research on the timeline that Jane requested. Korsak searched for some answers too. Jane felt that she knew that something was missing from Riley's questionings and picked up Frost's file from the interrogation room. 

"Can you bring a video up from your questioning to my computer?" Frost nodded before tipping on the keyboard and found his data to transfer it. 

"Done. What made you think, Jane?" 

"Riley didn't tell us. Let me review before I get to you back in a moment." 

Jane took her time to watch Riley's facial expressions and listened to her statements. Korsak was perplexed at Jane's doing and questioned Frost. 

"Do you have anything on Nicholas Reed's next kin?" 

Frost looked at him for a moment and back to his computer. It searched for a few minutes until he found the kin of the victim's family. The mention of the family and addresses were there.

"Yes, his family are living outside of Boston. It is the west side of the city. I have the addresses. Let me check if they are living in there." 

"Do it. I will be back, Frost." Korsak nodded before leaving the bullpen for gathering the paperwork on the victim's file from the printer. Frost rang on his landline to call the victim's family members. Jane suspected that Riley didn't tell the truth about the witnessing of the thud on the wall. 

"Got it, Frost! Riley didn't tell the truth about witnessing the scene where a man threw Nick's body onto the wall. She flinched a few seconds about it." 

Korsak came upon her and took a look at the video. Jane pointed on Riley's look. The silver-haired man patted her back and nodded toward the interrogation room. Frost waved his hand for them to go on with their questioning while he was staying with the landline. The detectives nodded at the African-American detective and left to see Riley in the room with more questions. 


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> Here is another chapter. Two left to go!
> 
> By the way, it is not going to end yet. 
> 
> Again, I post every week (5 days of the week). I am playing catch-up with the chapters that I owe you. Don't worry; I will get on the right track. 
> 
> Send some kudos or comments! I appreciate it!

> _The case is going spiral. The press is coming for a big story at the Boston Police Department. The brass is breathing on my neck as I am frustrated that the case is not going to end. Yet, I am a good damn_ _lieutenant for my homicide team. Also, I believe in Jane Rizzoli's mind and Dr. Maura Isles' keen examination. I trust them with my heart._

* * *

Jane showed up in the room where Riley was waiting. Korsak was behind the window, of course. Only the detectives discussed in the hallway before inquiring several questions related to the witnessing on the scene. The brunette detective followed her guts that Riley settled up a lie. A little white lie. The silver-haired man understood but didn't complain about her suspicion on Riley Maxwell.

Most of the detectives in the Boston Police Department knew that Jane was always almost right in any case if anyone objected. Not to argue with the snobby people at Federal Bureau Investigation except Agent Gabriel Dean. Jane detested him when it came to Maura Isles' abandoned life being a biological child of the Irish mobster. Dean was the one who shot him in the abandoned warehouse, and it costed Jane's lifelong friendship with Maura. It spent a few months when her best friend and genius doctor of the dead finally forgave Jane for doing her duty as a police officer. 

But, it was still punishment toward Jane, though. She suffered a few months without getting crazy over the case that Dean was getting involved. Of course, Jane went to the therapy as her Ma said so. The therapy was not her best thing to do in her life without her best friend to stand. That's why Jane was goddamn good at being a detective. 

Riley looked up at the newcomer in the room. She was in awe of the well-known name. Jane smiled while sitting down and searched on the paperwork. The photo showed the dented wall, which Riley didn't see in the dark alley. The brunette detective put her index finger on the picture and looked up at the witness. 

"Did you see this one from last night?" 

"Um, no. I suddenly focused on my friend." 

"It's how you didn't hear a thud on the wall, is it right?" 

It convinced Riley not to speak. Korsak was surprised at Jane's method of questioning and chuckled. He knew that jane was right about it. The brunette detective tilted her head and gestured toward the photos. Riley slowly glanced down on the photos that spread on the table. 

"Is that everything you saw from last night? You didn't hear a crash on the wall. You suddenly came in to see Nick dying on the ground. It was a little peek when you saw the man's eyes. Oh, it was glowing in a red? Is it legitimate?" 

"Yes. Yes. I saw it!" Riley exclaimed with a sob. Jane slapped the file down and stood up behind the chair. 

"Why did you tell the truth in a few hours ago, Riley?" 

"I don't know if you believed in me while I set a truth." 

"It doesn't matter if I believe it or not. I follow my suspicion that you did it or not. I have a final question before I leave this room. You could stay here and wait until someone tells you to leave." 

"What? I am innocent. I am not that murderer. Nick was my friend and roommate. Please believe me!" Riley implored with her tear-eyed face. Jane gathered the file with her before reaching the door. 

"Did you use any tools to penetrate two holes on Nick's neck?" 

"What? No. I didn't." 

It confirmed Jane's suspicions that Riley didn't kill him. The witness's looks told her that she didn't know about the two holes penetrating on her friend's neck. Jane dismissed herself out of the room and met Korsak. 

"Riley didn't do it. She was not noticing something on her friend's neck. Then what is it?" 

* * *

Korsak nodded while they walked back to the bullpen. Frost discontented on the calls. Jane threw a file on his desk and swirled her finger on the numbers that were listed. 

"Few phone numbers are disconnected. Others are spam calls. No one to call Nicholas' family. It seems that way the family didn't list Nicholas or something." Frost shrugged. 

"Try the foster care. Perhaps, Nicholas was the foster kid since you tried some calls toward the family members. So, it was that way as the assuming point of being emancipated from the family?" Korsak metaphorically sent his two cents into a suggestion. Jane nodded. 

Frost nodded while tipping the information about the emancipating registration through the justice court. It got him a number to call the court. The brunette detective assembled the photos on the glass board and wrote some words on the timeline. 

"Hello, this is Boston Municipal Court, may I help you?" 

"Hello. it is Detective Frost, and I'm searching for the records regarding Nicholas Reed." 

"Please hold for a moment." It set Frost to wait and look at the glass board that Jane was working on the case. Lieutenant Cavanuagh came in the bullpen to observe on the timeline. Others held their breath when they saw him coming out of his office. Jane took a glimpse at her partner. 

"Do you find anything yet? I have the brass up above me, pressuring me on this case and I am waiting." 

"No. Riley was innocent but our witness. Frost is still contacting the records to release. Korsak, I don't know what he is doing right now." 

"I am typing a report that we added the information from our questioning, Janie." 

"All right. It's getting late. Jane, you are on night duty and Frost too. Korsak, get something to get dinner for your team. I am releasing you all to stay until it is assembled. Is it clear?" Lieutenant Cavanuagh nodded before going back to his office. The team nodded as it was. The brunette detective slumped when she sat down. 

"Other one, a night duty. I hate my life." 

"Me too. What do you want? I buy it, will Maura join us?" Korsak grabbed his jacket and wallet. Frost was still conversing with someone from the records department. Jane glanced over at her partner and mouthed, 'Pizza or Chinese?'. Frost mouthed 'Chinese' before nodding at the call. The brunette detective typed a text to her best friend in the morgue. Korsak left a few minutes after Jane told him to get Chinese. 

_"Maur, want to join us for Chinese? Korsak is going to get our dinner."_

_"Yes, I will. Get me a mushroom chicken with chow mein, please. Thank you."_

Jane forwarded her texts to Korsak to get Maura's order, and Frost showed a paper to her for his order. She nodded while typing a text to her old partner. 

Korsak finally learned how to use his phone. In his generation, he was always used to the old-fashioned cell phone until it broke in a piece when he bumped onto the killer a few months ago. It caused him to get pissed off. So, Korsak went to the store and got a new phone, the iPhone. It was a fancy phone that he didn't get used to it. Frankie taught him how to use the texts and everything else.

The silver-haired man got a lot of mistakes with his phone by the incident. He was embarrassed about it but, the good times, Frost and Jane teased him with the iPhone. Korsak knew that he didn't give up but missed his old Blackberry phone. He was on the way to the Chinese restaurant and ordered a few meals for his friends, including him. The order was made, and Korsak waited in his car. 

What a crepuscular light. 


	10. The Ghost

> _Am I in heaven or Afterlife? I recalled that someone called it - near-death experience. I never had that one before. Oh, am I dead? Why am I dead? What's going on with me? I honestly don't know where I am right now. Help me._

* * *

Maura recrudesced to the morgue. Susie was still scrutinizing the surgical bowl. The footsteps came closer, and the honey-blonde woman inspected on Nicholas' body. 

"Is everything all right, Dr. Chang?" 

"Oh! I didn't see you here. Yes, Dr. Isles. I was calculating a thing from inside of the stomach. Is it chicken or pork?" The scalpel was poking on the bowl. Maura took a closer look at it and tilted upward to smell the food digestion. 

"It is a chicken. I think that he ate it a few hours ago before his death. That's a good finding, Dr. Chang. So, I am here to take over. Thank you." 

"No problem, Dr. Isles." The ladies smiled at each other. Susie took her gloves off to throw in the biohazard trash near the doors and went ahead toward the lab. Maura exhaled a breath while checking on the report that Susie scribbled.

The Y-incision cut was still open. Maura took her time to inspect inside the organs and weigh them on the scale. She didn't realize that the digital recorder was still on because Susie put it near the tools. The honey-blonde doctor finally noticed the recorder and took a glance at the paperwork. The decision was easy.

"The stomach is weighing at 3.0 oz. The width is 7 inches and 12 inches long. It is a firm stomach and a little bit big. The food digestion was a chicken sandwich and fries."

Maura nodded at her accurate examination on the stomach then moved to the next organ, the intestines. She was calculating with the scalpel inside the short intestine, and it was immaculate. Maura carried it to the bowl and inspected on the long organ. It was equivalent to others. 

The autopsy got longer. Dr. Chang came back with the lab results based on the white blood cells. Maura glanced at the clock, and it was getting late. She hated to be late. The autopsy got complicated than any case Maura worked in the past. Nicholas Reed was different. The report was half-written. It was a lot of information based on size, width, length, and weight. 

The medical examiner adjudged that she sent her criminal tech analysts to go home. It made her stay behind and do her work until it was completed at late night. Dr. Chang and others bid her good night and headed home. Maura heard a cell phone beeping on her computer desk. Her gloves went off in the trash. 

She opened the messages and saw it from Jane. It was about dinner. Maura smiled and typed her order. Maura was grateful to have Jane in her life. She had no idea how she felt about her friendship. In her past life, Maura grew up without having a friend. The boarding school, medical school, and college made her a genius at everything. But for making friends was not her thing to do, it made Maura reclusive and lone. 

Maura was a well-known genius on her reputation as the Queen of the Dead. She didn't mind that nickname. It was way better than to be Maur-bora. In her social life, the people around her thought that Maura was boring. She always tells the facts and never lies at all. Jane secretly loved Maura's Google talk about everything but wanted to stop her babbling. But they knew that Jane never wanted Maura to change for who she was. That's her Maura. 

The honey-blonde woman was almost done with her report and continued to sew the Y-incision cut. It was not that long. Maura checked everything on the body to match on her paperwork. It was a perfect approximation. She gathered the tools to deep-clean in the sink. The medical examiner was satisfying with everything in the place. Maura got to Nicholas' body to transfer on the rolling table. She felt the cold skin on her hands. 

Maura was confused at the temperate of the cold body. She knew that the morgue always gets cold while she was working on the autopsy. But this body of the victim was freezing like ice. It was not 36 hours yet. It was been almost over 12 hours since the body was checked with the morgue techs from last night. 

She thought that Dr. Chang wrote something on the report and went ahead to check on it. It stated 'the temperature was -30 Celsius. Maura looked for body temperature and inspected it on the body. It was over -50 Celsius. It was impossible to get down on the temperature. 

Her hand touched on Nicholas' hand and she felt very cold toward the skin. It almost froze her. Maura backed off her hand and got some thinking in her head. It made her check the temperature in the body morgue. It was still the same between -10 to -30 Celsius. The honey-blonde woman reappeared in the morgue. 

* * *

There was a ghost appearing in the corner behind the closed doors that were from outside. The figure was a man, he had black hair, clothed in his over-size collared shirt, blue jeans, and dark navy Nike shoes. He was in his early 20s. His look was mixed in Italian and Greece. The eyes were brown, and the skin was darker than Jane's. His voice ceased when Maura came in the morgue. 

Maura was in awe. She couldn't speak or scream for help. Her heart was beating when she saw him standing there near his body. The medical examiner thought that her eyes were tricking her, but it wasn't. Her footsteps halted due to his voice. 

"You can see me?" 

It was Nicholas Reed. Maura stiffened at the question he asked. She didn't think that she could answer that question. Nicholas walked toward her and waved his hand onto her face. 

"I know that you can see me. Are you?" 

"How do I see you?" 

"I don't know. Where am I?" 

"Boston Police Department, the morgue." Maura stuttered. Her thoughts went crazy in her head. Nicholas took a look around in the morgue and saw his body lying on the rolling table. 

"I am dead! How am I dead!?" 

"Yes, you were murdered from last night at 9 pm. It was an accurate timing. May I call you, Nicholas?" 

"I prefer Nick. What happened to me?" 

"I don't know for sure. But, will you tell me before your death?" 

"I... Sorry, I don't get your name." 

"Maura. I am a chief medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." 

"That's a high rank. Maura. Honestly, I don't remember what happened to me. I mean, I walked home, and it was a blur after everything went down." 

"Nick, it is ok if you don't remember. But can you retrace your steps where you went home?" 

Nicholas nodded at Maura's question and turned around to close his eyes. The memory was the blurriest motion, and he shook his head. The honey-blonde woman waited patiently. She almost forgot the recorder on the table and clasped it quickly to turn it on. In her thoughts, Maura hoped the conversation recorded between them in the morgue. 

"I remembered I was at the bus stop. I think I passed a few buildings. One of them was a coffee shop or a java shop. I led myself in three blocks away from home." 

"That's good. What is else?" Maura encouraged Nicholas to recall his steps and looked at the recorder that was still green. Nicholas exclaimed. 

"I remembered a cat. It was a black cat that walked through the dark alley. The light was not that bright. But, I remembered that I scooped a cat before arriving home. Then, it was a blackout. That's all I recalled. Is it helping?" 

"Yes, I hope so. So, do you want me to tell you what happened after?" 

Nicholas looked at his body and nodded. Maura glanced at the clock; it was already passing by 8:30 pm. She knew that the dinner was ready upstairs. Jane waited for her. The honey-blonde turned to face him, but Nicholas vanished in the air. 

* * *

Maura gasped and looked around in the morgue. She walked briskly to search everywhere in the labs, the morgue, and the offices. The medical examiner caught her breath when she halted by her office. In her thoughts, it went to Nicholas' ghost appearing in her morgue but disappeared all of a sudden. 

She heard the elevators beep, and her eyes scanned at the doors that slowly opened. It was Jane. The brunette detective strode toward her, but her looks were perplexed. Maura showed a sign of fear and curiosity. 

"Maur, are you okay?" 

"Umm. Yes. What are you doing?" 

"I was forced by two boys to get you upstairs. Dinner is ready. Korsak just arrived a few minutes ago. I sent you a text, but you didn't respond." 

"Sorry, I caught up at work." Her hives were showing up. Jane peeked down at her best friend's neck and pointed to it. 

"Maur, you are flaring it up." 

Maura exclaimed before entering her office. It made her feel itchy. Jane knew that it was a lie her best friend made and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I know something's up. What's wrong, Maur?" 

"Nothing! Let's go get some dinner." 

"No, Maur. Tell me now." 

"Fine, Jay! I saw a conscience in the morgue." 

"What? A conscience. You mean, ghost?" 

"Whatever, Jay. I saw him appearing in the morgue. I mean, he talked to me. Wait a minute! I recorded the conversation in the morgue." Maura indicted the recorder, which was on the empty table next to the rolling bed. The ladies walked inside from the office's side door, and Maura clicked on the button to play it. Jane heard the static.

"It is the static, Maur. I'm starving!" The brunette detective slumped before going out from the morgue. Maura was confused at her reaction. Jane didn't hear the conversation between Maura and Nicholas. But only that Maura can listen to her talking in a clear voice, and that's what Jane heard was static.

The questions popped in Maura's head. Why did Maura hear it very clearly but not Jane? How did she see the ghost? Will Jane believe in her? Maura balked all of a sudden before Jane tugged her to the elevators for dinner. 


	11. Interlude II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter where I am introducing you to a new character for this story. And, it is not from the Rizzoli & Isles series, and it is a made-up character I wanted to be in it.
> 
> Do you remember that Maura didn't move the body back to the body morgue (freezer)? That's how it came in an idea for this story. Anyway, you just enjoy an interlude of a chapter. 
> 
> Send some kudos or comments!

> _You have no idea who I am. I guarantee you that I am not the slayer who hunted the virtuous people. But I can docent you that you couldn't envisage yourself in this run-down world. Can you deal with it? Do we exist? You are part of it too._

* * *

After the dinner in the bullpen, Maura and Jane decided to come down and take their time to catch-up since they were busy with their work all day. The elevator brought them to arrive in the hallway. Maura chuckled at Jane's story about Frankie fighting with her in their pastimes at the baseball game. The ladies finally got to the office, and Maura was exhausted for a day. Unfortunately, they were on the call for a night shift. 

Jane sat down on an uncomfortable couch that Maura bought it from the expensive and fancy store. She knew she couldn't name the store because it brought from France. Her motions on the couch were still finding a place to be still. 

"Oh my god, that is the uncomfortable couch I have ever sat, Maur!" 

"But it is beautifully handmade, and it is from France. I can tell you by the history based on the couch." 

"No, I wish you bought it from Ikea, and it will be fine." Jane mocked in sarcasm. Maura rolled her eyes. Well, the honey-blonde woman learned a bit little of everything from her best friend. They've practically inseparable as Frost and Korsak told them. Maura waved her hand while sitting behind the desk. 

"This couch is a chaise longue in French. It was invented in the late 1800s. It actually was in 1895. Jay Wellingdon Couch invented the couch. But in the earlier 1690s, the period of the medievals, the craftsmen made the chairs, stools, and couches in Byzantium. It was in the furniture making. I believe that we have a museum in Europe and we might go to one of them for one day together. It will be fantastic!" The facts got Jane in awe of Maura's personality traits and pretended to be bored of her facts all of a sudden. 

"I call this a couch. You call this a 'chase longe.' So, we can stick with that." 

"Chaise Longue, Jay." 

"Whatever, Maur."

Maura chuckled before tipping a keyboard to write on the additional information for her autopsy on the victim. Jane massaged her palms and felt the pain. She scrunched her nose when pressuring a nerve inside and exhaled in a shaky breath. Maura heard it but didn't say anything.

The ladies knew that the history of Jane's past work was terrifying but risky because of her mind and guts were always right at most. Maura didn't enforce herself to be involved in being nosy but let Jane do her thing to express her feelings about it. It was Jane's work life that Maura didn't mind to listen and in her private as well. 

Jane was grateful that Maura understood her but not of all, the men (the ones who dated her in the past) didn't understand what is to be a detective for the homicide. Except for that guy, Agent Gabriel Dean, who had experience working with the homicide before. But, Dean was clueless about how to read Jane's mind, not like Maura. 

The ladies rarely dated the men while having those jobs. Sometimes, Jane was secretly criticizing those men Maura dated in the past, including Ian Faulkner, a hot muscular guy from Australia but an international con man. Maura hated it when Jane mocked in every man's voice and actions toward her. But they understood how they feel about dating those guys and moved on easily. 

* * *

Across from the office, the figure of a woman walking to the rolling bed, which the body laid in the middle of the morgue. The light was flickering while the woman slowly took a look in the room but didn't want to be caught. She smelt the odor from the body and immediately came closer. Unfortunately, the ladies in the office looked at each other and saw the lamp that constantly flickered.

Jane was confused while slowly getting up from the couch. Maura stopped typing as she waited for something happening in the office. They wanted the lamp to stop, but it was continuing to do it for a few minutes. 

"Did you see that, Maur?" 

"Yes. I think that I already changed the light bulb this morning and it was fine. But I don't know why it is still doing that, Jay." 

Jane nodded before texting Frost about the lights in the bullpen, but it wasn't flickering in her work. It was only at Maura's work. It was an odd thing to see it in the office. The lamp finally stopped flashing but goes popping. The ladies covered their faces from getting injured. The office was in the dark. 

But to the morgue, the lights were still flickering inside the room. Jane and Maura slowly approached each other by hearing their voices, pulling them together. They feared that something was happening in the morgue and lab. The figure of a woman was still standing over the body on the rolling bed. Maura and Jane didn't notice her. 

"Are you okay, Maur?" 

"Yes, you?" Jane hummed while embracing each other's arms for a few minutes. The brunette detective scanned around in the office. But she saw the peek of the window, which was covered by the morgue's window. The light was still flickering in the room. It caused Jane to want to inspect in the morgue. Her voice led Maura to look up at her best friend. 

"Why is the light flickering over there?" The medical examiner turned around to see the flickering lights inside the room. Jane unclasped her gun from her waist and readied to shoot someone but slowly walked to the door. Maura was staying behind her to be with her, and her curiosity got her too. 

The brunette detective reached the doorknob to open it, and her eyes scanned inside the morgue. The figure of a woman knew that she was getting caught but let it be. Maura looked down at her table, and it was a scalpel. She reached it and held it by her defense. They entered the morgue, and the flickering finally stopped. 

Jane and Maura scanned every corner until their eyes finally stopped on the figure of a woman standing over the body. It got the ladies to prepare for an attack, but it wasn't on purpose. 

"Hey! I have a scalpel!" Maura shouted. Jane ceased by looking over her shoulder and made a face. The honey-blonde woman shrugged.

"Maur, really, a scalpel?" 

The woman was chuckling at their bickering. The ladies heard her but got readied. Maura and Jane never noticed a woman coming in from the outside of the morgue doors. It was a beautiful figure in a dark cardigan trench coat, black leather skinny pants, combat boots with a white t-shirt. Her hair was dark straight brown. It was not like Jane's. She had a light skin complexion like pale snow.

But one thing made Jane and Maura to be feared was the woman's eyes. It was like Riley's statement about the murderer. The eyes were dark red, and it was abnormal. Jane steadied her jaw while pointing with her gun. Maura gasped. 

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Jane demanded by raising her voice. The woman tilted her head to look up at the brunette detective. She circled the rolling bed and halted. 

"I came in from those doors." The figure indicated the doors. Maura got a nod from Jane and moved to the doors. She checked if it was still locked, and it was not locked.

"Jay, it is not locked." 

"Maur, you forgot to lock those doors before you went upstairs?" 

"I think that one of the morgue techs forgot to do that. Please, remind me to call them in the first thing in the morning." 

Maura was frustrated with her staff and knew that she repeated her rules a few years ago. Jane nodded toward her best friend but kept her eyes on the figure. 

"I guess that the doors welcome me." 

"Again, who are you?" The brunette detective made a point but didn't trigger her gun. She knew if she did, the noise would alert the men upstairs. She didn't want the chaos in the room. 

"My apologies. I am introducing myself; I am Elizabeth Blackwood. I don't want to interrupt your bickering over there in the office. I just wanted to observe this body." 

"No. You don't get permission to observe it." Maura explained. Jane agreed. Elizabeth chuckled before turning her head to the victim. She knew a lot of things that would help the investigation goes well but omitted to it.

"Well, this body led me to come here. I assume that you need some luck with this case. If you insist, you should have my help by then, Maura Isles. Or, can I say Maura Dorthea Doyle?"

The honey blonde woman was shocked that Elizabeth knew her biological name and even her biological father. Jane didn't put her gun down but still pointing at her. Elizabeth flourished her hands. 

"It's your choice, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You shoot me or let me help you." 

Jane was deciding in her mind, but she knew that it's no choice for her to shoot her. Maura steadied her hand on her gun to put down. 

"Jay, let her help us." 

"No. I don't want it! She knew us, Maur. I want to know how she did." 

"Oh, you thought me as a killer. Is it because of my eyes? No, I guarantee you that I am not that killer you are going to look. I am not a man." 

"How did you know if you are not a killer, Elizabeth?" Maura questioned.

"This odor is not mine." Elizabeth pointed to the body. Maura and Jane were perplexed at her statement. The dark brunette gestured them to come over. The ladies looked at each other before coming closer to the rolling bed. 

"What do you mean by the odor?" Jane got in a detective mode. Elizabeth leaned to the body and smelt the odor that was vaporing from the body. Maura watched the scene. 

"It smells like a fishy and garbage. My odor is nature. I am sure that you can smell it too, Maura." Jane slowly glanced at her best friend. Maura was confused by smelling the odor. Elizabeth watched them and tilted her head to hear something from the hallway. 

"Someone is coming. I will be coming back here tomorrow. I think you have the murders tonight. Don't tell them yet unless you want my help." 

The light went blackout. Elizabeth vanished in time when the light went back on. Maura and Jane looked at the spot where Elizabeth stood, but she was gone. Frost came in the morgue and looked at the ladies who were in shocking awe. 

"Are you ladies, okay? Why are you holding a gun and scalpel? Or, you plan to shoot our victim?" 

It shook the ladies by looking at the African American man. Maura quickly dropped a scalpel on the rolling bed. Jane clasped her gun back in her waist all of a sudden. 

"No, Frost. I showed Maura how to use a weapon. That is an unloaded weapon. She showed me how to cut with a scalpel." The brunette detective lied. Maura knew that she couldn't lie but kept nodding. Frost was chuckling at his partner and knew it was a lie. But he let it go and sighed. 

"We have a call. Two murders. Korsak went there. I wanted to come here to tell you." 

"Ok, let's go!" Jane exclaimed. Maura got her rolling bed back to the proper place and followed Jane and Frost. They were ready to work again.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the scene where Korsak secured the site. She watched the people starting to get seen in the crime scene. She felt the wind blowing on her, and it was her friend standing beside her. Elizabeth waited. 

"Do you get anything from the body?" 

"Yes, it is a fishy and garbage odor. I suspect that it was someone from the highest coven. Someone shifted in the body of our boss and killed an innocent man. It's a shapeshifter vampire. Can you pass up a message for me?" 

"Yes, Élisabeth." The man looked at his friend. Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. They watched Jane and Maura appearing up with Frost from the sedan car. The morgue van arrived at the same time. 

"I will keep my eyes on Maura and Jane for their safety. With my heart." The man nodded. Elizabeth hummed, while using her telepathy connection with her friend beside her. 

**_'Will you get someone to watch over the Rizzoli and Isles family? I got a feeling that someone is coming for them.'_ **

**_'I will.'_ **

Elizabeth waved her hand to dismiss her friend. The wind blew away on her. She hid in a shadow where the people cannot see her. Her eyes observed on the bodies lying on the street. It was the children. Elizabeth clenched her fist and knew that someone did it on the purpose. In her thoughts, she knew that her boss didn't kill the man and even the children but was aware of his past crimes.


	12. The Two Murders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I've been pressuring myself to ensure that I am on the board for my master's degree program that I can enroll this Fall. Luckily, I can do online courses. Thank goodness. 
> 
> Anyway, I owe you another chapter for this one. So enjoy it. There will be more surprises coming out soon!

> _I can't believe that I am here beside this doctor, Maura Isles. I have been researching on her life of work as the doctor. She is very brilliant on the science. I just admire her views but I am afraid of her. Most of time._

* * *

Jane walked up to Korsak. Her eyes scanned on the streets. The sirens were loud, and people were showing up to see what happened at the crime scene. Maura went separately to delve into on the two victims. Frost remained behind to wait for his partner while engaged in observing the scene. The morgue techs breezed in to oversee the evidence around the crime scene. The veteran cop penned on his pad before looking up at Jane. 

"Korsak, what's going on?" 

"Two victims. One boy and one girl. They've seen when falling from the roof. The witness was closing it up at her restaurant for a night. She found them on the street." He indicated to the witness who was agitated in the ambulance van. Jane peered at her for a moment before taking a look at the roof from the street.

"How old were they?" 

"Barely adults. You should see them. Jane, It's pretty bad."

"Did you find anything about them?"

"No, they have no ID on them. The witness found them when she closed up for the night. She heard a thud when it happened."

"Korsak, only the witness encountered them then called the police?"

"No one walked or drove through here. The people didn't notice everything except the witness who discovered them. And, no one awakened in the middle of a night, Jane." Jane nodded before rubbing her forehead. Korsak sighed before moving on to the witness for questioning. The brunette detective walked to her partner before taking over the crime scene. Frost took some breath before gesturing a nod toward her. 

"Korsak clarified that the victims fell from the roof. So, you should go measure up and go back to the station if you locate anything like a camera or something on the roof. I will stay with Maura until she completes her examination. You will go with Korsak." 

"Alright, Jane." Frost nodded before greeting to the officer who was standing by the restaurant's doors. Korsak was still inquiring in the ambulance van without people snooping on them. Jane exhaled deeply. She knew that she detested the night duty but moved on anyway. 

The brunette detective reached toward her best friend. Maura was deeply examining the male victim's findings. Jane took a peep on the male victim. It was gruesome to see them on the street. The male victim had two arms that broke and some gashes. The clothes ripped off. But the opposite of the male victim, the girl was the worst one and her clothes were torn by half. She was utterly half-naked and had laceration everywhere. Her eyes displayed the fear, but the male victim didn't. 

"What did you find, Maur?" 

"I cannot confirm anything until I get them to the lab. But I can tell you some pieces of evidence from my observation. The male victim's left arm was the fracture, and his right arm was twisted. Also, the female victim had some injuries. Again, I cannot corroborate it until I have everything on the report, Jay." Maura smiled. The brunette detective nodded before looking at the victims. 

The female victim was trying to fight against someone, and it revealed fear in her eyes. The male victim seemed to give up his body somehow. Jane observed on the male victim deeply before hearing Korsak. She got up and let Maura wave to the morgue tech for bringing the victims back to the BPD and disclosed about the morgue doors after they brought the victims inside. 

"The witness heard a thud, which was a heavy hit. She was debatable what it was but heard it from the roof until it happened in front of her. Poor thing." 

"Damn. Frost is still checking out on the roof. You can wait here. I am going with Maura." 

Korsak nodded before gesturing her to go, and Jane smiled. Maura expected her best friend to join her. The veteran cop exhaled in the air before coming inside the restaurant. The officers still chaperoned the people to be not in the crime scene. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jane took a nap in Maura's office. The honey blonde was in the morgue, hummed to herself, and working on the male victim. By her back, the female victim was still on the deathbed. Maura almost forgot about her recorder from the desk. She rolled her eyes and took her gloves off before coming into the office. Her eyes viewed up at Jane on the uncomfortable couch that Jane mentioned back in the conversation. The sight made her smile and to want to kiss her forehead. Maura did kiss on her forehead before clasping the recorder from the desk and came out to the morgue. 

Maura had no idea that Jane slowly woke up and looked up at her best friend's retreating toward the morgue. It made her smile before falling asleep. The honey blonde pressed a button on the recorder and described everything that she saw on the clothes and findings of the evidence. Before processing to get the clothes in the zipper bag, she went through deeply on the pockets and ripped holes. The dirt on the male victim barely impacted. 

The honey blonde woman knew that her lab techs would come back to work in the first thing of the morning as it was requested. She was glad that she had Susie in her team. Maura honestly appreciated her work to find the evidence to be true. No one knew why Maura was telling the truth based on the scientific findings as she can. Luckily for her, she was at ease with her life beside her best friend, Jane. Because they were the groundbreaking team to find a killer, her scientific findings and Jane's detective skills were compatible as they closed the cases many times. 

Most of everyone at the Boston Police Department always wanted to be them. Even the soon-to-be doctors wanted to be Maura Isles. Her reputation and name were establishing as the label in the US. Because of her razor-sharp findings on the pieces of evidence that verified the killer to become guilty of the murders. She was appointed by the governor's approval to be a Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. It was not Dr. Pike. 

For Dr. Pike, Maura felt aversion toward his methods of finding the evidence and corrupting the reports. She could fire him immediately but short-staffed for now. The honey-blonde woman was elated that Maura found her home at the Boston Police Academy. Maura considered Boston as her first home since she grew up in there before moving out to Europe for the boarding school. Jane knew her private education was very expensive to spend it all on Maura's life but was still in awe of Maura's brilliance of scientific findings through their cases daily. 

The male victim's clothes that were arranged in the zipper bags as steady for the crime techs to take it all for the lab tests. Maura composed the notes on each bag before putting it together in the large box. She approached back to scrutinize the nude victim on the deathbed as she prepped the soap and water to wash the dirt off on the male victim. Maura was determined about her methods of washing the bodies decently.

Dr. Pike missed a lot of pieces of evidence as he didn't find anything. It made Maura irritated with him for a while after getting a body to bring back to her and continued to investigate until the killer was guilty of murder. It occurred a few months ago when Dr. Pike did that. 

The male victim was squeaky clean as Maura was pleased that her proper washing was perfectly neat. She began to collect pieces of shreds of evidence from toes to head. The toes were callous but big. His legs were short but hardly grown to be an adult size. It could depict Maura that the male was diminutive than the female victim. As an accurate report based on the male victim, it still compiled pieces of evidence thoroughly. 

Maura was still bollixed and artless to the social gathering, but for her scientific findings, she was thriving into it as she perceived the male genitalia. The medical examiner tilted her head as she detected on the male genitalia. It was a modest one she has ever seen in her whole life. 

The examination resumed, as Maura proclaimed on the recorder. The chest had several bruises from the fall. She confirmed the report as she accumulated from the outside of a crime scene. The honey-blonde woman sighed as she carried on to oversee on the neck. There were two holes penetrated on his neck. It halted her examination. 

Maura was aghast that the male victim had one same modus operandi as Nicholas Reed was in the situation. She realized that the female victim might have one too. It was noted on the recorder as she continually scoured on his hair, and it was concluded. 

But the autopsy was omitting until the first thing in the morning. Maura was feeling drained from working all day. She was convinced that Lieutenant Cavanaugh would give the homicide team to have a day off. The honey blonde woman stamped her name on the male victim and navigated to face the female victim. 

The routine of investigation on the female victim was the same as Maura did before to the male victim. She amassed the evidence on the clothing, then refined them in the bags and put in the large box which was labeled for the female. Maura scrubbed the female's body with soap and water for a while. The dirt was culverted through the deathbed. 

The medical examiner identified the outer skin from toes to head. The female had fractured ankles, bruises on the legs, chest, and arms. The female had strangulations on her wrists as questionable that she was struggling with someone to free herself. Maura addressed it down on the report as she felt heartbroken for the female victim. 

Some bruises were purple and black on the chest. Maura checked out the female genitalia and ordered the rape kit as well as it was continually reviewing until she reached to the neck. There was the verdict of the two holes penetrated on her neck. It was the same M.O. since Nicholas Reed.

It was an entire report that Maura recorded her explanation through her analysis of both of the victims. She knew it was time for her to get an x-ray on both of the victims before going home. The honey-blonde woman speculated that they would have the white blood cells to fix their broken bones. So, she advanced to scan on the male victim and salvaged the files to the computer.

Maura ensured that she had each picture that was shown from the male's body and filed everything in one file. Then, she went ahead with the female body to scour through everything to submit all of the pictures in the folder on the computer. It could be assigned to Frost's computer if it was necessary to prove that the evidence was too valid. 

Finally, she achieved everything as she fed the notes to the computer that was attached for her case with the homicide team. Maura put the victims away to the body morgue overnight until she returns to work. The lights went off as she strode back to the office. 

Entering the office, Maura saw Jane cuddling with a pillow. She smirked at the sight of her best friend and kissed her forehead. Jane muttered to herself. Maura snickered before caressing Jane's shoulder. 

"Jay, get up, and we will return to my place." 

"Stop, Ma. I don't want you to interrupt my sleep." 

"It's not Ma." 

"Oh, Ma. Stop it." 

Maura shook her head as she caressed the brown hair and leaned toward her ear. 

"Jay, wake up and eat my vagina." It caused Jane to wake up because it was not her mother's voice. That was an odd saying Ma would voice for it, but it was an awkward moment between them. The honey-blonde woman smirked. Jane arose quickly as she patted herself for a gun, badge, wallet, and keys. 

Maura urged her best friend out of the office before collecting her purse and key. She sealed the door behind them and tugged the sleepy brunette woman to the elevators. They went to the parking garage and unlocked the blue Toyota Prius. Jane didn't want to drive but wanted to get sleep in her car. Maura didn't mind it at all and drove back home. 

* * *

Out of the sight from Maura and Jane, Elizabeth accompanied them for their safety. She sneaked herself to come inside the house that Maura owned and combed herself to hide in a dark shadow so the ladies cannot see Elizabeth. Maura aided Jane to get to bed, but Jane secured herself to lock the front and back doors. Also, the brunette detective double-checked on the windows to be locked. 

Elizabeth knew that Jane was a protective one for her family. It was not one of her worries. But it was Maura Isles, it was Elizabeth's priority to keep her safe as her boss stipulated the protection of her. She was distinguished to be the one for her. For her history with her boss, it was complicated for a long time. 

Maura and Jane finally got to fall asleep in a same bed. Elizabeth sought them in the master bedroom and ascertained their safety. She appeared to the living room that was adjoining to the kitchen. 

Elizabeth didn't notice that Bass came upon her feet. She was not jumpy but felt the bump. She looked down at the tortoise with a smile. 

"They are safe for now. I promise you, Bass. I conserve them within my life. Go to sleep." 

Bass slowly trekked to space under the table. Elizabeth chuckled as she got to the couch. Her telepathy connection began to open up with her friend nearby. Elizabeth used her sounds to be in the quest for the intruders but found nothing around the house. It was accustomed that they are safe for now. 

**_'Élisabeth, Boss wanted to know about the murders at the restaurant. What happened?'_ **

**_'One boy and one girl. I cannot find more but will return to the morgue in the morning when Maura and Jane come back.'_ **

**_'I understand, Élisabeth. Few of us are guarding the Rizzoli and Isles family as you demand. They are safe. Anything else to know?'_ **

**_'Pass a message to Boss. Send the guys to search for the killer. I think that Jane and Maura need our help. Very soon, I believe so.'_ **

**_"Yes, Élisabeth.'_ **

It ceased their connection as Elizabeth was still awake. She stuck around until the sunrise when she was able to disappear before Maura and Jane woke up in the morning. Bass kept a routine around in the house. Jane crept downstairs and searched for the coffee. Maura was in the shower. Their phones went ringing. 

Jane was half-awake and scoured for her phone in the living room until she found it under the table. The cell phone beeped. The brunette detective swiped left to listen for a call. It was Lieutenant Cavanaugh. 

"Rizzoli?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You are having a day off. Korsak told me that you and Maura stayed at the station overnight. So, I give you and Maura the day off. I sent Korsak and Frost for getting a day off. So, don't return back to work today. Enjoy your day off. I can't reach Maura, but you don't mind if you bring it up to Maura." 

"Sure, no problem. I will." 

"Have a good day, Rizzoli." They hung up as Maura came in downstairs after getting a shower. Jane turned around with a grin.

"Guess what, Maur?" 

"Jay, I don't guess. You know that I don't like guessing." 

"Whatever. We have a day off today. Lieutenant Cavanaugh wanted me to tell you that too. Korsak and Frost have a day off too. So, yay!" Jane threw her fists in the air as she cheered. Until the phone rang in the house. 


	13. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. 
> 
> The character is Constance Isles. She will be in a conversation on the call with them. 
> 
> Enjoy it.

> _I always expect myself to be a mother to my child. But, the opportunities always take me away from being a mother. It is complicated for me to raise a child that I barely know. Also, I regret everything I have taken my motherhood away to take care of my child. I suppose that I should be. No, I would be proud of being a mother to my child. Oh, forgive me._

* * *

The call alerted in the house. Maura and Jane were befuddled before Bass tottered from the table and toward the kitchen. The honey blonde ransacked everywhere to find her cell phone. She remembered that she left somewhere in the living room and made Jane assist her out. 

Maura finally got it in the master suite and swiped left to get a call. Her steps moved along from the suite downstairs. Jane took over to cook breakfast for both of the ladies. The honey blonde woman beamed at her best friend, who made her a vegetable omelette. Jane rolled her eyes with a sullen smile. Maura giggled before waving her to not rumble with the coffee and made Jane sit down. 

"Dr. Isles speaking." 

"Bonjour, Maura. It's your mother." It alarmed the honey-blonde woman before pressing a button on the coffee maker. Jane sent her a bewildering look. 

"Hello, mother. What is the occasional time to call me?" 

Jane made an angry gesture to make the call go away. Maura scowled at her before distracting herself with the coffee. The brunette detective threw her hands in the air. 

Oh, Maura. I want to know how you are doing?" 

"Right, yes. I am wonderfully good. So how are you?" 

"To cut the small talk, I wanted to know if you have free time to have me here in Boston. On the other side, I would love to see you." 

"When will you be arriving here, Mother?" Maura was carefully finding her words to speak before noticing Jane mouthing, 'no' on the repeat. 

"Hopefully, next week." 

"Next week!? I apologize for my outburst. It's too soon to let me know that you are coming here." The honey blonde woman was dumbfounded at her mother's statement as Jane gestured her hand below her neck with a shake of the head. Constance chuckled. 

"It's ridiculous. It's been long since last time, I came to see you. Oh, do tell me when was the last time I came, Maura?" 

"It was a few months ago, occurring in your hit-run accident, Mother." 

"That's right. I should come soon. Oh, time is running out. I have to leave because the Isles Foundation needs me. I will email you the itinerary after my conference. Tell Jane, that I said hello." 

"Ok. Bye, Mother." 

"Au Revoir, mon cheri!" Constance hung up. Maura slowly pulled her cell phone away from her ear and lingered until her best friend outbursted in the air. The brunette detective was galled at the conversation between Maura and Constance. 

Jane loved Maura's mother because she was different than Maura. Constance was an uptight artist until Jane approached her one night when they met at the art gallery. Maura was at the bar and gathering their drinks while Constance and Jane had a deep conversation about being a mother. 

Well, Constance won Jane's heart by changing her beliefs into motherhood and taking over the motherhood to her heart. One of the reasons was Jane's mother that was supportive and loving toward Maura. Angela considered Maura to be a family too. Constance had a desire to be that kind of a mother Angela was to Jane, Frankie, and Tommy. 

Yes, Constance met the full size of the Rizzoli family at Maura's house for the Sunday Dinner. She was baffled that the family welcomed her to be part of a family but not to her pleasure being an Isles. 

"Maur, don't tell me that your mother is coming here." 

"She wanted to send you her regards, Jay. She will email me with the itinerary after her conference." 

"No. I mean, I love your mother, but no." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because your mother and my Ma will be meddling in our love life. What else do you think, Maur?" Jane was irking, and Maura opened her mouth but didn't get the words out. The brunette detective slumped her shoulders. 

"Great, Maur. My day is dooming." 

"It's not doom that you expect from the call with my mother. But, last time we saw her was a few months ago with the hit-run case we worked. It doesn't matter if my mother is meddling in my love life. I don't let her be." 

"Well, she did do that behind your back a few times. Of course, with my Ma's help. Remember that stinky dude from a few weeks ago?" 

Maura was scowling at her last date with a stinky man. It sent her some shivers, and Jane nodded before sipping her coffee. The honey-blonde woman murmured. 

"Anyway, don't let your mother come here. I'm sorry, but you have to decline her offer." 

"My mother insisted that she is coming here next week. Without your interpretation of saying no." Maura pointed her finger toward her best friend. Jane rolled her eyes and waved her hand. They chuckled and knew that Jane was secretly thrilled to see Constance coming here. 

"So, what do we do today, Maur? Oh, I have an idea!" 

"No to a lazy couch. I would like to keep myself busy." 

"You mean, a yoga, Maur? I pass." Jane was making a face before gathering the plates to the sink. Maura laughed at her facial expression before shaking her head. The brunette detective washed the dishes.

Maura was grateful that Jane did something nice for her at the house. She appreciated her best friend from time to time. Jane placed the plates in the dishwasher and was still clueless that Maura wrangled her arms around the brunette detective's waist. 

"Thank you for cleaning my kitchen and cooking our breakfast. It is delicious, Jay." 

"No problem. I know that you like a clean kitchen, you OCD freak." 

"Jay! It's humble of you. When you finish it, help me with the garage. I need things to donate away." 

"You donate away. Can I donate your high-end shoes away to the goodwill?" Jane smirked. Maura swatted her hand on the brunette detective's arms. The ladies laughed until they reached the garage by using the backdoor. Maura put a code in the garage to open it. 

The garage was very neat and organized; the boxes folded nicely. The cars were parked outside. Maura owned the Mercedes-AMG GT C Coupe in a Designo Iridium Silver Magno and Toyota Prius Hybrid in XLE AWD-e, and it was the electric storm blue. 

Frost was drooling on Mercedes but never drove into it. Maura had her fun on the open road and took it to work a few times. The honey-blonde woman preferred the Toyota Prius because it saved a lot of gas and hybrid. She believed in the eco-green. Jane rolled her eyes at herself but didn't complain about the luxury cars Maura had. 

* * *

In the garage, Jane was lifting the boxes out then placed outside on the small courtyard between the garage and the guest house. Maura did her part to unclutter things out and packed in the boxes that would go to the charities. The brunette detective didn't understand how Maura got a lot of junk things but kept it to herself. It pleased Maura longer until Jane wore herself out by lifting some heavy boxes. 

"Jesus, why are you having a lot of things over there?" 

"Well, I liked them and bought them without any thoughts. They looked beautiful in my house." 

"So, why not to decorate in your yoga room? That's the way I don't see everything, Maur." Jane questioned with a shrug. Maura sent her a disapproving look before pointing to the box that was left in the garage. The brunette detective rolled her eyes before getting the last box to place outside. 

"Maur, I hope this box is the last. I am tired. I want to sit on a lazy couch for a day and drink a beer. That should be our day off together. It's not that spring cleaning we are doing right now." 

"Well, there are more left." 

"Seriously? How much did you spend on all of the things?" Jane was meeking. Maura laughed before waving her hand for not mentioning anything. 

"I like them. I bought them, Jay." 

"Whatever. I hope they are donated somewhere without your knowledge. Or to want them back either." 

"Jay! I paid for them. Well, not most of everything I paid. Some from Ian that he left over here when he was here with me." 

"You mean, the international con man who was still an asshole to you." Jane criticized on that man Maura dated. The honey-blonde woman turned around and put her hands on her hips. She glared at her best friend. 

"Jay! Don't." 

"Sorry." Jane murmured before letting her head down and grabbing some small boxes to place outside. Maura sighed before observing in the garage. It was so clean and more space. She was thinking about converting the garage into something that Maura would enjoy her downtime. 

It was time for the ladies to load in the Prius. Maura suggested Jane pick up some takeout from Chinese and deliver the boxes to Goodwill. The remaining boxes stayed behind in the guesthouse; that Maura would do in her downtime for decorating some things at the guesthouse. 

Jane took the car keys from the foyer and started to drive on the road until she reached the place, Goodwill. The men who were unloading a big truck next to her. Jane scoured for the worker to help her out and got a ticket for the boxes that are donated away. The brunette detective nodded her thanks before heading to the Chinese place that gave the best reviews, and it did not provide Maura the taste of everything. 

A few minutes later, the Chinese takeout carried in the house, and Jane called her best friend's name before placing it on the kitchen counter. She unpacked every container and grabbed some plates and utensils. Maura didn't show up. 

"Maur!?" 

Jane was perplexed about Maura's absence in the house. She held everything off on the table and went on the search in the house, the garage, and then the guesthouse. Maura was still working on the decorating in the living room. Jane was relieved that her best friend was here at the guesthouse. 

"Maur, I brought the Chinese takeout. It's time to eat." 

The honey blonde woman screamed when she heard Jane's voice behind her. She was clueless that time went fast when she worked in the guesthouse. The brunette detective sent her a bewildering look before sending her a smirk. Maura glared at her while dropping everything on the kitchen counter. The ladies went out after securing the guesthouse's door. 

* * *

Entering the main house, Jane gestured to the dining table and sent a smile. Maura beamed at her before pecking on her cheek. The brunette detective nodded at herself before getting some drinks. She knew that Maura loved the wine, so it was poured in the wineglass. Maura exhaled softly. Jane placed the wineglass and her beer on the table. 

The dinner was beginning. The ladies were enjoying their day off and feeling exhausted from working in the garage. Jane was annoyed about lifting heavy things, but her arms went sore. Maura was pleased with her time to decorate in the guesthouse. She took some thoughts before asking her best friend for her opinions. 

"Jay? I have a question. I don't think if I should, but I wanted to let you know that..." 

"Maur, you're rambling. That's ok. Tell me what you think?" Jane sent her a grin. Maura ceased to look at her before shaking her head. 

"What do you think if I ask your mother to move in at the guesthouse? Since then, your mother lost her house." 

"Really, Maur? Do you want that? I mean, Ma will barge in whenever she likes to express something. What if she comes in here, and you are in a different situation like making out on the couch?" Jane listed her fingers into the questionable conversation. Maura chuckled. 

"Jay, I love your mother. I know your mother. I am fully sure that Angela has common sense when it happens here. We will have a decent conversation from time to time." 

"Ok, what if Ma moves in your guesthouse, then will she interrupt your time with your mother about meddling in your love life?" The brunette detective indicted her chopsticks into Maura's face before eating some noddles. Maura opened her mouth but had no words at all. 

It ended the conversation, but Maura insisted to ask Jane's mother to move in at her guesthouse. Jane sent her a careful look before shrugging. The honey blonde woman rolled her eyes and clasped on Jane's left hand. 

"I would love to have Angela using my guesthouse. I wanted her to have a place to herself for free. I paid for this house, including the guesthouse and the pool. It's mine. Jay, I want to give your mother a sense of a place that she would like to stay. This house is big. I want your mother to host the Sunday dinner here like the old times that you took me in on my first day. Please, Jay?" 

"Ok, Maur. If you complain about one thing from Ma, you will regret it forever." 

"I won't regret it for a moment. I will prefer that it's more life here than being alone by myself." 

The ladies looked at each other and grinned. The dinner was ending, and they moved to the living room to watch some funny movie that Jane wanted Maura to check out. 


	14. The M.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I've been busy lately due to being an associate teacher at school. I apologize for my absence. So, here is your chapter. 
> 
> The new character is here in this chapter. Please welcome Dr. Kent Drake!
> 
> Note: I will be posting the chapters every night until the 20th of this month; I will not be able to post the chapter that day because I am going to start my program for M.A.T. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> You just enjoy it. 
> 
> Don't forget to send kudos or comments too!

> _It's impossible to get an accurate report on any cases. Now, I am working on this specific case that Dr. Isles assigned me a few days ago. To be honest with this case, I don't think that I am not going anywhere. This place gives me happiness. Just because of the happiness I have ever worked in my whole life. It's right there with Dr. Maura Isles._

* * *

In the lab room, everything went up as the lab techs were covering their hands on every test that Dr. Isles requested for her two victims from the other night. There was a short-brown haired man in the flannel shirt, and khaki pants worked through the tests that gathered the white blood cells to analyze. It was Dr. Kent Drake. He was getting hired by the Chief Medical Examiner, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. 

Maura finally got in touch with the governor of Massachusetts about her staff member, Dr. Pike. So, Dr. Pike was demoted to the small branch in western Massachusetts, and he won't get in at the Boston Police Department from now on. Since the incidents, Maura put a stop to Dr. Pike's job and wanted to let the Governor take care of his events. Luckily for everyone at the Boston Police Department, they restored everything and re-do it and from a few cases that were mistaken for their suspects. 

Kent was impressed with Maura's dignity in the cases that she worked closely with the Homicide team. It included Detective Jane Rizzoli, a famous investigator in the whole Boston city. He observed the chemistry between the ladies and suspected that they were the lovers at first, but no, it ended in the friendship they cherished. Kent understood Maura's social gathering that went awkward, but Jane helped her to get bloomed in their depths of growth. 

The tests got some results due to the cases that Maura demanded in the first thing in the morning. It put up everything as requested. Maura walked in with her pride and looked at her techs for questions about her requests. There was Susie Chang, running toward her from the next lab room and handed the file to her. 

"It absorbed the cells into repairing the injuries. As we predicted it, that was pacing very quickly overnight since you got swabbed on those bodies. This result is positive that it is the same M.O." 

"Wa ait a minute, the same M.O.?" Kent voiced up in the room. The lab techs stared at him. He blushed when looking around in the place. Maura smiled at him with a nod. 

"Yes, Dr. Drake. The first case was Nicholas Reed. I found this result that was fantastic but is related to these two cases I collected. What's else, Dr. Chang?" 

"See on the next page. It contained the rape kit that you requested. She was happening to rape before all happened. I analyzed the timing." 

"There is a test of a sperm?" Kent questioned in awe. Susie gave him a look before nodding. Maura read thoroughly on the female victim and issued quickly before hearing Jane's voice reaching her ear. 

"Fracture on the wrists?"

"It completely broke her wrists. I suspected that she was struggling to get off from someone, but broke her wrists by someone's hands. You can see the photos before and after. The fracture was barely there but still proven to be true." 

"Maur, did you find anything yet?" 

"Yes, Jay. See for yourself. Oh, Dr. Kent. I am not sure if you know Jane?" 

"We've met in Division Cafe. It was a short meeting. Hello, Detective." Kent nodded gratefully. Jane hummed while reading on the file that Dr. Chang tested everything on the female victim.

"Chang, did you find anything on the male victim?" 

"Yes, the male victim had a broken rib and internal bleeding. But both victims had no red blood cells after you brought them here." 

"So, same M.O." Jane tilted her head. Dr. Chang nodded. Kent was in awe of Jane's mind but waited for something to drop a shoe on the floor. Maura patted her best friend's arm and continued to demand another test on the male victim. 

"A test for the dirt that I collected from the male victim. Is it the match for the female victim?" 

"Yes, Dr. Isles. I have the results. It is from the gardening soil. It was a kind of organic that you can plant your vegetables and fruits in the backyard." Kent chimed up with a smile. 

"Kent? Gardening soil? I have to ask Ma. She is the garden freak." Jane sighed before handing the files to the honey-blonde woman who was chuckling at her facial expression. 

"Yes, Detective. You can buy the gardening soil from any stores such as Wal-Mart, Home Depot, or Lowe's. It is rich soil." 

"Thank you for the results. I appreciate your help. Go work on other cases. I will let you know if I find anything to confirm it." Maura sent them a smile before walking out with Jane for their usual meeting in the office. 

* * *

Jane sat down on the couch while gathering her thinkings on her cases. The men returned to the first crime scene where Nicholas Reed was dead at the time. It linked everything that she affirmed in her head. Maura typed up the additional information on the report as she glanced over at the brunette detective. 

"What's wrong, Jay?" 

"Gardening soil. It keeps gnawing on me. I can't figure it out what is linked to our first case, Nicholas?" 

"Both of the victims were to be murdered at the roof of the restaurant, is it correct?" 

"Yes, Maur. It was. So, Nicholas was in the dark alley on the way home from BU. And, did you find their names?" 

"No, I can't identify by using their teeth or fingerprints. It blurred everything I reported, Jay." 

"I am sure that someone was smarter to cover every traces." 

"You are correct. I cannot find anything on Nicholas and two victims' bodies. The clothes were still in processing for a test as I requested from the other night." 

"Frost told me that he didn't find a security camera on the roof. It is the same M.O. from Nicholas Reed's case." 

"Oh, Jay." 

"Maur, I tell ya. It's hard to find evidence that linked to three cases. So, how is going on with Kent?" 

The honey blonde woman grinned with her satisfaction on the hiring of the lab tech. Jane knew that Maura was happy to have him on her team, and it confirmed her suspicions. 

"Dr. Drake is a great addition to this team. It's way better than Dr. Pike." 

"Did you tell him that he had to move to another place, Maur?" Jane smirked at her question toward her best friend. Maura laughed after closing the report and shook her head. 

"No, Jay. I sorted out with the Governor, and he took care of it." The brunette detective chuckled at her mention and nodded. They heard the knock on the door, and it was Kent. 

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt you. The results came back as it is. You found the two holes that penetrated on their neck. I examined it on my own, and there are no tools that compared to our victims' holes. I apologize." 

"No tools, such as a sharp object?" Maura questioned with a frown. Jane went unsettled on the case as she got up from the couch. 

"It's a disappointment with the findings. Thanks, Kent." The brunette detective sent him a sad smile. Maura exhaled while rubbing her forehead. It was a long day for her. Kent smiled before leaving for more tests. Jane returned to the bullpen and met the guys.

* * *

Korsak and Frost walked in the bullpen. Jane sat down behind her desk and clicked on the mouse to wake up the computer. She looked up at her partner and hoped they found it than the lab techs did in the lab. 

"Hey, Jane. We've been searching for more evidence around in the crime scene. There are none. I guess that we gathered everything as we did on that night." It defeated Jane's hope. 

"Korsak?" 

"Frost is right. We have nothing. What will we do, then?" 

Jane exhaled in the air while thinking in her head. She tilted her head at a whiteboard. They worked for a few nights. The timeline was in a mess. Korsak waited for her answer as he looked at Frost. The African-American shrugged at the sergeant. 

"We have to start it over again, I guess. Maura had the results as you guys left. Both victims that we found from the other night was zero. The result of the dirt that stuck with the victims was the gardening soil. It was an expensive one. To be honest, this killer is very smart to cover the traces." 

"What brand?" Korsak questioned. Others looked at him with their shocked face. The veteran cop waved his hand as he chuckled. 

"What brand, Korsak?" Jane teased him with a smirk. Frost laughed. Korsak rolled his eyes and twirled his hand to go on. 

"Frost, search on the expensive soil at Wal-Mart, Lowe's, and Home Depot. See if it matches the results. One of us can go to collect the samples of soils." It was a perfect time that Frankie showed up in the bullpen. The young Rizzoli sauntered to find his sister and spotted her behind the desk. Frankie reached them before greeting everyone in the circle. 

"Hello, Korsak and Frost. And, Janie. I need to talk to you. It's an emergency." He sent her a hostile look. Jane slowly nodded before pointing to the computer for Frost to search up. The African-American man gave her a thumbs up. Frankie and Jane left for the private conversation. Korsak stayed behind and watched the Rizzoli kids before facing Frost for some answers. 

* * *

The Rizzoli siblings halted their steps by the corner behind the storage. Frankie exhaled in the air. Jane crossed her arms on the chest as she looked at him with her alarmed face. The young brother of hers was shaking his head before rubbing his forehead. 

"Janie, you need to help Ma. I've been with her for two days. Tommy left for work and let TJ take care of Ma. But Ma was angry with our Pops. I've been calling Pops for hours, and he didn't answer our calls. I tell ya, it is the worst timing that Pops did to Ma." 

"I know, Frankie. Sometimes, I don't understand why Pops left her in the first place without telling her about the chaos he made." 

"What are we doing right now, Janie? I can't go back there without you. I need your help." 

"How bad is it?" 

"Bad Bad Bad!" Frankie went outraged. Jane tried to calm her young brother as she nodded quickly. 

"All right, Frankie! I am going to see Ma today. Don't worry; I will take care of it." 

"Thank you. Ma needs you more than she needs us." 

"Frankie, you know that Ma loves you and Tommy. We are her family. We take care of each other for long as we are alive." Jane embraced her brother into comfort as Frankie slumped. The conversation went faltered as they spilt away. The brunette detective was in her thoughts as she strolled in the bullpen. Frost searched on the engine as he typed on the keyboard. Korsak looked up at Jane before saying anything. 

"Got it! It matches the description of the soil that Dr. Drake sent me. It is Miracle-Gro Moisture Control - specifically for vegetables and herbs." Frost explained. 

"So, you can bring it up if you can find this soil that matches our scene, Frost?" Korsak issued immediately as Frost nodded. Jane frantically tapped on the button of a pen before looking at a whiteboard. 

"Wait a minute? Frost, you went up on the roof. Did you see anything like a greenhouse or gardening boxes on the roof? Sometimes, it does have everything for cooking food. You know what I mean, vegetables?" 

"Yes, Jane. I remembered that there was a gardening box inside the small greenhouse. It was tucked away behind the roof access. You barely see it in the dark." Frost exclaimed away. Jane indicated the pen toward him as she continued thinking out in the bullpen. 

"So, it might have traces on the soil that find our killer?" 

"It can be difficult to have those traces on the soil. I mean, the Miracle-Gro - Moisture Control, it controls the moisture that can be dry or absorbed the water while in the greenhouse." Maura appeared in the bullpen as Jane slowly looked up at her best friend. 

"Maur, how did you know?" 

"I grew up in Europe, I had a garden in my back yard, and my gardener showed me how to plant those beautiful orchids, Jay." She smiled at the brunette detective before handing the files to her. 

"The results came back. Dr. Drake told me that the white blood cells went rapidly in 5 seconds to repair the bones. Oh, our guest is here in the morgue." Maura sent her a look before smiling at the gentlemen and went ahead to the elevators. Jane tossed the files to Frost and went back to follow her best friend as she was surprised that Elizabeth came back. The men were perplexed at her departure but continued to work. 

* * *

Elizabeth waited in the office as her eyes studied on the African masks hung on the wall. Maura came in before closing the blinds and locked the side door toward the morgue. Jane arrived before locking the office door and squinted her eyes at Elizabeth's appearance. 

"Hello, Jane. I am coming to tell you what I found. But I need your ears, and I give you what you want." 

"It's not that deal. What did you find?" 

"Well, I am waiting for your answer. I can't spill anything. It can give me some thinking about how to trust you or not." Elizabeth slowly sat down on the sofa and scrunched at its maker. Jane stifled laughter before glancing at her best friend, who was glaring at their guest. 

"Elizabeth, why are you here?" 

"I am here as you are both here on the same page, Maura Doyle." 

"Stop calling me that. I loathe my biological father. I am not happy that he made the mistakes as he gave me his last name. I didn't know him until I found out from my case. I am not a Doyle, you understand?" 

"Yes, **_Isles_** **.** "

"Good, tell us everything. Jay, take hers." The brunette detective rolled her eyes and nodded. Elizabeth smiled at them before tilting her head toward the morgue door. The ladies gestured her to walk along toward the morgue. Elizabeth pointed to the lab and looked at Maura. 

"I need you to clear the lab rooms. It's only you, Jane and I in this room. No one listens or comes in at my request." 

"Ok, let me do it," Jane explained before heading to the lab and gave the lab tech a long break. She lied that Maura 'did' request it. The brunette detective returned to the morgue and gestured ahead. 

"I read the files as you handed to Jane. You didn't find anything on the two holes?" 

"No." Maura was frustrated at the examination of the victims. Elizabeth nodded before standing behind the female victim and displayed herself to smell the odor from the victim. She closed her eyes, and the pictures flashed in her head until she opened hers. 

"It is the same odor. FIshy. It is a man. Is this female victim raped?" 

"Yes, how did you know, Elizabeth?" Jane replied quickly as Elizabeth scanned the victim with her tilting head. She pointed on the bruises on the hips and caressed on the wrists. 

"The bruises on her hips were indicating as she was struggling with her wrists bounded. She was screaming as the male victim lying on the ground. You saw him on the streets, right?" 

"Yes." The ladies nodded. 

"He was pushed by someone up on the roof. I can smell the odor on the male victim, and it is the same one that you found on Nicholas Reed." Elizabeth explained as she waited. 

"How did you know if the male victim was pushed by someone? Frost told me that there are no security cameras." Jane examined her thoughts. 

"It was ripped off before it happened. Jane, you need to see very closely on the scene. I found a lot of things in the crime scene. I heard you explaining about the soil. There was the soil that hadn't been using for a few months. It was throwing away on the ground as the victims were fighting against someone. I would be appreciated if you let me take you back there and see what I saw." 

"Fine, Elizabeth. I will go with you. But, can I bring Frost and Korsak in this case? They've been helpful and involved in this case too." The brunette detective was anxious. Elizabeth sighed as she gave the nod. Jane told them that she would meet them there. Maura smiled at her best friend, and they waited until Jane left the room. 

"Maura, I have something to tell you. It's for your ears only. "

"Yes?"

"You are like me. Smell this odor; it will let you know that you have one like me." Elizabeth whispered before leaving toward the morgue doors. Maura was rattled at her saying before looking at her. It gave her a pause before she almost forgot that she was coming to meet Jane and Elizabeth there. The honey-blonde woman came back in the office to gather her things and headed there to drive toward the crime scene where the victims were found. 

But Maura gathered her thoughts as she complemented the phrase in her head. It was like a mantra on a repeat. 

**_'You are like me. Smell this odor; it will let you know that you have one like me.'_ **

The guys showed up on the roof access. Frost showed Jane on his findings from the other night. Jane observed on the greenhouse. Elizabeth was quiet in her place as Korsak gave her a stink eye. Maura stepped outside from the door, and the odor hit her under her nose. It became an ability that Maura had for the years, and she was shocked when she smelled it. Her hazel eyes immediately spotted on Elizabeth's red eyes.

Maura realized that the Doyle was the part of it, as she suspected it would be. Jane alarmed her best friend by tugging them to the greenhouse. Korsak followed them. Frost stayed there in the greenhouse and waited for others to join him. Elizabeth just stood outside and watched Maura while smirking at herself. She quietly used her telepathy to reach her friend by letting her boss know about it. 

**_'Maura did it, my friend. Please pass a message to our boss.'_ **

**_'Yes, Élisabeth.'_ **


	15. The Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was taking a day off from this story because being an associate teacher wore me out and a lot of planning for next week. You know, I am not looking forward to coming to work, but I love to see my students smile when they go into the classroom with their masks. Stay healthy and be safe!
> 
> Here is a new character appearing in this chapter. You will read thoroughly until it reveals a new character. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

> _It doesn't make sense. I mean, I am the only biological child of this family. I grew up with those people in my whole life. I've never met this person before, but someone tells me that the doctor is my sister. I don't believe them either. I am going to find out who she is real._

* * *

There was a struggle in the greenhouse. Frost pointed his finger toward the soil; a big shoeprint printed that. Korsak and Jane followed a gaze of point until they looked at each other. Maura was amused by their actions but kept repeating a mantra in her head. Elizabeth was still outside, waiting for them to open up their discussion. 

"I didn't see anything here, but I think I missed it while I was scouring for the evidence." Frost slumped his shoulders before looking at his partner. Jane gently patted his shoulder with a sad smile. Korsak exhaled out while he was waiting for something to drop a shoe on the floor. 

"That's alright, Frost. We did all time. I almost missed the evidence by standing next to her. It happened in our case a few months ago, wait a minute!? It was you, Maur!" The honey blonde was unsure of her best friend's comment but finally understood her meanings. 

"Oh, it was my mother's hit and run case." Maura nodded with a smile. Frost and Korsak looked at each other with giggles. Jane was speechless at the honey blonde doctor while shrugging with her shoulders. Korsak took a look in the greenhouse and questioned. 

"Where did it go?" The detectives tried to get some attention on the shoeprints that were on the way. Korsak crouched and took a peek under the table in which the plants were in the potting boxes. Frost halted his steps and recognized the soil brand. 

"Is it a match for our soil sample, Doc?" Maura gazed up to him and immediately glanced at the bag, which was half empty and tilted her head. 

"Perhaps, but I would take a sample of that soil and bring it back to the lab. Again, I cannot confirm that it is a match to the soil. But it is possible to be matched." 

"So, someone did all workaround in the greenhouse and heard two people coming from the roof access. They went to fight; then, someone left here immediately after it happened?" Jane thought it out before hearing Elizabeth's voice. 

"No, Jane. It is impossible, I am afraid." 

"How did you know if it is not?" Korsak sneered at the dark brunette woman in the leather trenchcoat. Frost sent Jane a warning gaze. The brunette detective rolled her eyes while whispered to her best friend. 

"That's why I wanted them to be involved but not like this, Maur." 

"I concur, Jay. Come see the shoeprint on the soil." The ladies left but abandoned Elizabeth, Frost, and Korsak in the greenhouse. 

"Because something reeked in here. But it is not the flowers' fault. Oh, right. You have to find out about it later." 

"Like what, Elizabeth?" Frost queried before raising his brows in the hairline. Elizabeth slowly looked at him for a second before glimpsing into Korsak's grey eyes. The men waited on her to say something. Maura scoured everywhere outside of the greenhouse, but it has vanished. Jane was frustrated with her count but wanted to listen to other's voices. 

"Did you eat something, fishy? Or you go fishing? I can tell by the latter. It is a robust approach to this investigation. I believe that Jane told you that I was here on the other night, I assume?" 

"Yes, she did. But it was not fair to have everything omitted from you to us. We've been active in this case for a few days since Nicholas Reed." Korsak explained with a nod. But he glared at her, and Elizabeth tilted her head. Frost made a little cough to avoid his shock at his friend. He never saw Korsak went chewing out on Elizabeth.

"To your perspective, I've been holding a truth from you, even Frost, am I correct?" She looked at the African-American man beside Korsak with her raising eyebrow. Frost smiled at his name, and it satisfied Elizabeth for correcting their name without assuming that the names went wrong by calling them. 

"So? Jane told us everything about meeting you in the morgue, and it feared me most of the time that you trespassed into the building."

"Whoa! Hold on!" Jane heard Korsak yelling at Elizabeth and sent a look toward the dark brunette woman. Elizabeth held her hand up to her and shook her head. 

"Let Korsak do it to me, not your fault. It's my fault. So, I apologize for omitting the evidence from you. But I can tell that the fishy odor still is sticking around in the greenhouse, and I can follow the scent if you like." Elizabeth nodded toward the greenhouse before looking at the detectives who were opening their jaw. Maura appeared beside Jane and looked at them with her disturbed face. 

The honey-blonde doctor wanted the answers from Elizabeth but preferred to wait until everyone was gone so Maura could have privacy with Elizabeth in a one-on-one conversation. But her mind was keeping that mantra in the loop as Jane shook her shoulder to startle her. Maura slowly looked up at her best friend and gave her a sad smile. 

"Maur, are you ok?" 

"Yes, Jay. I am ready to leave. Are we done for now?" 

"No, we have to stay here because Frost will collect the evidence. You come to help Elizabeth and me to find the footsteps or scent which she mentioned in the conversation. Korsak is staying with Frost until they return to the station and lead upon the case when we get back from our search." 

"Ok." Maura nodded to her and continued trekking toward the greenhouse where it began to happen. Elizabeth observed the ladies in her keen eye and glanced at the men who were arguing about the situation between them and herself alone. She didn't care about the men but wanted to protect the ladies from the chaos she knew. It was her big concern about Maura because the honey-blonde woman was the biological daughter of Patrick Doyle. 

Elizabeth slowly walked to be with the ladies on the search. She tilted her head and felt a cold wind against her. It was an alert to her. The dark brunette woman turned around to face the situation but was sure that someone watched them. Maura kept walking to the potting boxes at the end of the greenhouse. Jane was with her. Elizabeth low-growled, but Jane and Maura heard her until they reached the dark brunette woman. 

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Maura questioned. The men ceased their argument when Jane yelped at them to be quiet. Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited. 

"I feel a cold wind against me. I believe that someone is watching us. Jane, we have to hurry up before they catch us." 

"Who?" The brunette detective unclasped her weapon out from her belt and sent the men to do it simultaneously. She hid Maura behind her to protect her. Elizabeth started to growl louder before walking out of the greenhouse. The detectives shifted to follow her, and Maura was petrified about what-if cases.

Elizabeth approached the stranger who was standing there behind the roof access door. Others went bewildering at the stage. It was a white man in the black t-shirt and khaki pants with leather oxford shoes. He looked rugged but neat on his appearance. The dark brunette woman waited until the voice was speaking. 

"Hello, Élisabeth. It's been a long time since you disappeared on us. So, what happened to you?" 

"Don't call me that name. It's only sharing with my close friends and family. You didn't deserve some dignity." 

"Why didn't I? Did they know what you are, Élisabeth?" The man smirked before taking a look at Maura, who was behind the brunette detective. 

"Don't!" Elizabeth growled. The man took his eyes off from Maura to the dark brunette woman and tilted his head. 

"Oh, I like you, a feisty woman. Why do I should be looking at your friend? I don't guess, but I know that I am correct so, you are Maura Isles. But a Doyle, a biological daughter of Patrick Doyle. Well, when you come to visit him and please send him my regards." 

"How did you know my father?" Maura demanded when she came around her best friend, but the detectives were still pointing their weapons at the man. Elizabeth knew that the guns were worthless because they were bulletproof. The man chuckled and indicated a point to Elizabeth's figure. 

"Did Elizabeth tell you? I guess not. We were acquainted a long time ago before you were born. Oh, I remember that day when you were born and stayed beautiful when you grew up. But the same day, your father took you with him when he left me somewhere like trash." He scowled. Elizabeth stepped up closer and gave him a warning. Maura clasped her arm to calm down but keep staring at him. Jane slowly took a glance with the men before giving a stinky eye toward the man who faced them. 

"Patrick is not my father anymore. I am an adopted daughter. I just met him a few years ago, and we didn't speak to each other after it happened." Maura stated. Elizabeth low-growled at herself and wanted to yell at the honey-blonde woman for telling everything about herself but sent a warning glare at Jane. The brunette detective got a note from her and walked upon to get Maura behind them. The man smirked at them and sent a look toward the dark brunette woman. 

"Give my warmest wish to Patrick Doyle, Élisabeth." The detectives went bemused before looking at Elizabeth. Maura was shocked too. It was a perfect time when the man was vanishing from their sight. Others sought him but left with nothing. The honey blonde doctor slowly trekked to Elizabeth and gave a glare at her. Elizabeth was miserable at the situation where they would find the answers from herself and moved her head to look at Maura. 

"What did he mention about my father?" 

"I thought you said that he is not your father anymore. So, I don't have to tell you what's going on with your father. I think that you should see him soon. I guess that it is coming to the end that I predicted. I have to go." The dark brunette muttered before Jane reached her to stay with them. 

"No, Elizabeth. You should go with us. I think it's time to tell us the truth." 

"I agree with Jane. I mean, again. You are omitting everything that Maura should know." Frost shrugged with an explanation. Korsak nodded with him before glancing at the dark brunette woman. Elizabeth exhaled in the air and nodded to agree with them. They were relieved that she came to an agreement but wanted to make her tell everything right away, and it was not this time because they were still in the search. 

"The smell is gone now. I suspect that the man who came here recently and wiped everything out. Now, I am smelling nothing. That's why I got you to hurry up, but we didn't have time to collect your evidence." Elizabeth twirled her hand toward the greenhouse. The men were grinning at them and got the bags out in their jackets to show them that they did collect everything. Jane slowly smirked at her partner and looked at Maura, who was in her world but sent herself a sigh. 

* * *

They came back to the Boston Police Department by using the morgue doors. Elizabeth didn't detect herself out in the station but wanted to be in a subdued place for a while. Jane understood the secrecy that Elizabeth held for a long time because she could see the dark brunette debating in her head. Maura went into the office for a few minutes to reel everything from the crime scene. Korsak and Frost put the evidence away to the lab for more tests then came back in the morgue so they would have a full conversation. 

Elizabeth leaned against the sink and waited on them. Jane held a finger up to them before going into the office to find Maura sitting quietly behind her desk. The honey-blonde doctor didn't notice her best friend entered the room, but her mind went spiraling with answers to the truth about her father. Jane slowly turned the desk chair around to face her on the eye contact. 

"Maur, are you ok?" 

"No. I don't understand how it is impossible that the man knows my father?" 

"I don't know too. But, you have to come out and listen to what Elizabeth says about it, Maur." 

"Jay, I don't want to listen to the truth from her. I want to see Patrick Doyle in person an,d we didn't see on eye contacts." 

"Eye to Eye, Maur. Anyway, I need you to be with me, and the guys are still waiting for you." 

"But." 

"No buts. Come on, Maur!" Jane tugged her wrists to get up and led her shoulders away to the morgue room. The people in the morgue looked at the honey-blonde woman. Elizabeth was still in debate with her mind but watched the ladies coming in from the office. Jane sent Frost to close the blinds. Maura decorated the morgue windows to cover privacy so she could focus on her work on her solo. Korsak gave her a smile before looking at Elizabeth to resume the discussion. 

"I am sure that you all wanted to know why I knew Patrick Doyle. I can't explain the situation about him but prefer to let you see him. Before you interrupt me, I want you three; Jane, Korsak, and Frost to check out in prison. Also, I prefer that you will ask a warden from the federal prison. I tell ya, he is not there anymore." 

"What? We've put him in prison because of the case that pinpointed on him." Jane explained. Elizabeth nodded before continuing with her starting conversation. 

" I'm aware of it, Jane. You have to find a warden for this specific reason. Then, you finish your investigation on Patrick Doyle, and I will take you there without any complaint from you." 

"Korsak? What do you think?" The brunette detective looked at him. Frost looked down at his hands while listening to their conversation. The veteran cop gazed at his old partner before giving the nod. They quietly agreed, but Maura brought it up. 

"I'm coming too." 

"What, no! Maur, it's dangerous for you to come with us." 

"Jane, let her be. I think that she need to witness what she sees in prison. I promise you, I have a friend who is in prison, and he is my guy to protect your people. He was done with his time but preferred to stay there until his death." Elizabeth held up her hand before nodding at Maura. The honey-blonde woman sent her a nod of thanks before glancing up at her best friend, who was still struggling until giving up her scolds. 

"Fine, Maur. You stay with me all the way." 

"Yes, Jay." Maura sent her a smile before waving her hand to go on." Elizabeth exhaled in the air. Korsak and Frost took a glance at each other before looking at the dark brunette woman with their curiosity. 

"I am sure that you know this man, Gabriel Dean?" 

"Yes." Jane was surprised as the guys did too. 

"Gabriel was the one who put Patrick on the charges, but it was not Patrick's fault when it happened. You should go see him when you arrive in VA." 

"Why? Dean is an FBI investigator, and he investigated the case of Patrick Doyle. He made me put Patrick in prison for the charges he did to the people in Boston." 

"Well, you didn't see two sides of a person. Dean, what can I call him? An arrogant but yet thirst for the attention man. But in your words, Dean is a fucking asshole." Elizabeth shrugged before looking at the men. They stifled laughter but stayed in a straight face. Jane caught them by her glaring but let it go on. 

"Jay, she is right. Why did you have him at your place?" 

"Maur!" Jane was flustering at a statement. The men went eye-widening at her. Elizabeth hid a smirk. Maura rolled her eyes while sighing.

"Anyway, my point is that Dean didn't know that Patrick escaped without detecting his footsteps. I think that you should know about that. I won't explain everything until you witness yourself to see what happened to Patrick Doyle." Korsak and Jane looked at each other with a nod before Frost questioned everything. 

"How did you know that Patrick escaped?" 

"Frost, this time, it's coming in the clear as you asked me. Colin, come out." The man appeared from the morgue doors and strode to Elizabeth. Maura, Jane, Korsak, and Frost went jaw-slacking at sight. They saw him when they were in the case of Patrick Doyle and believed that Colin was dead. Also, Patrick Doyle was disguised as someone to see Maura at her work.

Colin was the dark blond man in his black turtleneck and black jeans with combat boots. He was pairing in a match with Elizabeth in their fashion styles. But his face was ashen like white paint over his face. Elizabeth glanced at her friend with a smile. 

"I feel your sense when you came in. What are you doing, Colin?" 

"I came to bring you a message. One of ours found the cameras which happened in the greenhouse. I think that we found him." 

"Wait a minute, where did you find the cameras? I searched for it all night!?" Frost was in awe but pissed off. Colin stared at him and exhaled in the air. 

"That's the place you missed. It was throwing in the dumpster bin between the restaurant and bookstore." 

"Oh, you mean, the alley?" Jane issued away. Colin nodded at her before facing Elizabeth. 

"Do you think that they need to know about something?" 

"Colin, they wanted to know what happened to your father. But I can't omit everything else that we've been keeping the secrets for so long. It's time to let them come in and see what they need to understand our situation." 

"It's your decision, Élisabeth." He looked at her with a smile. Elizabeth sent him a scolding look but smiled at it. Maura clasped her hand on the brunette detective and whispered. 

"Jay, did you see what I saw?" 

"Yes, I thought he was dead! We put the case to rest when it came to Patrick Doyle. It was years ago, Maur!" 

Frost and Korsak heard the ladies' conversation with their nodding rapidly. Elizabeth and Colin looked at each other with their grins before Jane interrupted. 

"How? I thought you are dead." 

"Well, that one is another time to have this conversation in the future, Jane. This place is not a place to hear about this situation, which I am in with Élisabeth." Colin shook his head with a sad smile. Elizabeth sent them a sad face but went on with her words. 

"Now, I promise you that Colin and I will get you when you are done with the prison. I better go with him and see what he saw on the cameras. Frost, I'm sorry that it cannot be in the evidence because it is too dangerous for you to hold it on. But, we will bring you to ours and see that you will be receiving the same dignity as ours."

Frost understood with a nod. Korsak tilted his head but looked at Maura and continued to question her. 

"Doc, when did you see him for the last time? I mean, being alive?" 

"I don't know him until he showed up on my table, Vince." 

"No, I think Korsak meant, by the means, Patrick Doyle." Jane clarified Korsak's question, and he nodded to the subject. Maura realized the issue Korsak inquired. 

"It happened when I came to visit him in prison and planned to ask him about my biological mother. But I got nothing from him. So, I decided to cut our bows." 

"TIes, Maur. Cut our ties." Jane was still resentful at the idioms but lines too. Maura waved her hand at her best friend but continued to stare at her half-brother.

Korsak nodded at her answer. Colin was still in the debate on how to greet his half-sister that he barely knew in his whole life since he was gone. Elizabeth cleared her throat by processing the conversation. Others came to pay attention to their depth of discussion. 

"So, I'll be back in two days. Colin will keep me updated when I am gone. So, he will be around. You know he will be there in a second. I promise you. He is a safe option to stay near and also on my demands too. He obeys my rules. If you act recklessly in VA, I will give a message to my boss. So be it." Elizabeth nodded to her friend. The detectives and Maura were in their thoughts as they processed about seeing Colin in the flesh. But they didn't see them leaving in a second and questioned in their mind to be discreet. 

Colin and Elizabeth disappeared in a second as they realized that they were gone already. Korsak and Frost looked at each other and knew that they had a lot of doing before they depart for the prison in VA to see Patrick Doyle in the flesh. For Korsak, he had to come to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh at his office. Frost went on surfing to get the plane tickets for all of them to go together. It left the ladies alone in the morgue and absorbed everything in words from Elizabeth's mouth, but their eyes tricked them when they saw Colin. 

**_It's arriving at this time.'_** Someone whispered Maura's ear. It startled her. She looked around in the morgue, except the two of them were still standing beside each other. Maura was perplexed at the whisper but felt a cold wind. She quickly clasped her hand on Jane's arm until it was tightly wrapped. 

"Maur, it is hurting." 

"Sorry. I think someone is watching us. Elizabeth mentioned that she felt a cold wind. So, I felt it too. Did you, Jay?" 

"No, I don't feel it. So, you felt it?" 

"Yes, Jay. I think that the whispering in my ear that stated, 'It's arriving at this time.' I don't know what it means." The honey-blonde woman stared at her best friend with her confusion on the statement that she heard. But Jane exhaled in the air before looking up at the window. She saw a woman who was staring at them. It shook up Jane and Maura heard a gasp from her best friend. 

"Jay, what's wrong?" 

"It is that woman who kept staring at us. It's from your window over there!" Maura was perplexed before turning around to face the window. The woman was not there anymore. Jane stuttered some words with a loud gesture toward the window. The honey-blonde woman was uncertain that Jane saw someone out there, but it confirmed her suspicions that she felt a cold wind. It was a woman who caused the cold wind to caress Maura's body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my posting schedule. I told you that I would post a chapter every week, but I decided to change it to Saturdays only - early morning to post a section. So, I am sending my apologies, but best wishes to y'all for being a teacher to your students this year. And we pray for better health and stay safe. 
> 
> J.


	16. Interlude III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been frisky for me. So, I'm back for now. But I can't promise that I am fully back.
> 
> Here is your chapter. Yes, it's time for me to reveal a new character. I'm sure that you already know this character very well. 
> 
> Find out next when it comes!
> 
> Send some kudos or comments to me! I appreciate it!

> _Isn't it impossible to know that not one knows that my relation to this doctor, that is absurdly. Like Èlisabeth passed a message that someone in the highest coven threatened my child. That makes me angry but wanted to kill them. But not this time._

* * *

The crepuscular night was dimming toward the oldest warehouse on the vacant land. It was not far from the city of Boston and still secluded in the forest. Also, it was still avoidable from the peering people to see what’s going on inside the warehouse. It was still good for his people to go out and come inside for their safety.

No one knew that the warehouse had benefits of using that place as the headquarters for the specific people. Someone called it, the Resistance or you could name it as the Revolution. Most of the people preferred the word; the Resistance because of the belief that they shared in one thing that is about abolishing the power and divide the people who believe in their path instead of being a big part of the problem. For example, it was the higher position that was controlling every coven into the highest coven.

There was a man; who left the highest coven to take over of his coven and gathered the rejects who requested to be a part of the highest coven, but their belief was not that different. The highest coven believed that they would choose the person who has the power to use the ability against the enemies for defeating their win.

But not for this man, he believed that they are to be equally as the people could do anything to keep their abilities for protecting the mortals. The people of the Resistance supported the beliefs and secretly gathered the people by spreading the word on the protection based on the mortals. They preferred to have their morals to work with them. But it was not desired to the highest coven, and they wanted to ‘kill’ the humans with their ability to bite on the jugular so they would expand the army to have a battle with the mortals who tried to slay them in a similar situation.

So, he waited for his informers about the highest coven. The informers were the former members of the highest coven but secretly left without their knowledge to withdraw from the highest coven. They detested the authority from the highest coven and tried to fight against them for the laws on killing the morals with their power of control.

There was a blond man in his 30s walking inside the room where he supervised his members into a training room. The men and women battled each other in a sparring fight. He looked over at the blond man who was coming toward him. It was Seth, he was the oldest one of the members but always sided with him.

“Hello, Paddy. I have news regarding our enemy.”

“What is it, Seth?”

“They are still investigating on the members who became a mole for someone. But I got nothing from the mole who was still in the highest coven. Also, I am aware of their attempts to find you for years.”

“How unfortunate is that? We better catch up before they would get us.”

“Yes, we are still on the lockdown to watch on them. Hey, did you hear from Èlisabeth?”

“Èlisabeth passed the message through Colin. Someone threatened my child. Maura Isles, you wanted to know. I wanted to kill him, but I don’t want to. So, find that guy who threatened my biological child. Don’t tell _HER_. By the way, Èlisabeth recognized him from the highest coven. I think that they found her without letting me find it.”

“Shit, it’s coming up. Èlisabeth needs more backup if she needs it. I will be there immediately if she wants me.”

“No, Colin is keeping his eye on them for now. You should see him about the camera he found from the crime scene. I think it was someone that was coming to hunt the morals and scattering away in my city.” Paddy explained while observing on the sparring between the young woman and man in their early 20s. Seth nodded before looking at the younger students.

“Will you think that they will be strongest like your daughter?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I didn’t tell her that Maura was half-vampire since we separated our life. Maura found out that Colin was her half-brother when he died on her table years ago, and I came to see her in disguise. It was a miracle that she was here in my city without her knowledge that I was here.”

“DId Maura know that her biological mother is here too?”

“No. I keep it a secret until the introduction was formal." Paddy explained before waving himself into a dismissal. Seth understood it and left to find Colin.

* * *

It left Paddy alone on his way to see the headquarters, which was above the training room. The warehouse had ten floors. So, the floors went hectic, and the first three floors were the headquarters in their department. On the first floor, it was the training room that was enormously most significant in the warehouse-size from end to end. It could be a view from above to watch the battle on the floor.

The second floor was the headquarters of cyber technology. It was invented by one friend that envisioned the room for Paddy. So, the members had the skills on the technology and cyber network in their mortal life before turning in the immortals.

On the third floor, the rooms had the equipment for washing and cleaning their bodies. Also, the other place that provided the physical and mental training on the newborns and experienced immortals. The tests will be occasional if they have any experience with their physical or mental problems.

The rest of the floor above the third floor was all of the seven floors; it was the bunk beds or resting room if it is needed. Paddy’s room was on the top floor, including, but his office that was viewing from the glass window in which he could see the training room from the first floor. In his next place, it was his partner’s room, which she had the medical training and office included.

Paddy knew that his partner similarly was like Maura, but it was different between them because of their knowledge that Maura didn’t know about her mother. Also, her mother was aware of her past but didn’t show the emotions toward history at all.He felt that way when his partner felt guilty of regret. They gave up their child to the adopted parents - the Isles family.

For some reason, most of the members didn’t know what is right to them from the Doyle family. Only Colin, Seth and Èlisabeth knew their secrets. Paddy hated when it came to their biological child that was found by the highest coven. So, he hoped that Èlisabeth was aware and ensured that she protected them from the danger. Colin was her backup if needed.

* * *

Paddy paced on the floor in his office as his thoughts went into reels of the past. It terrified him the most when it came to his sacrifice to give away his daughter to the adopted family. But he knew that it was the right thing to do is give her a chance to live by her new identity without the knowledge of her true self. Also, Paddy was relieved that only a few people knew his secret behind himself. Except for his biological daughter, Maura Isles. 

He halted his frisky steps before coming out of the office. His brown eyes spotted his partner, who was still working on the scientific experiments based on the pure blood of the vampires, and Paddy smiled at himself. They went through the tough times together since his partner turned into an immortal as he wished he couldn't stop it. His partner vowed to be alive for his family except for their daughter's life at stake. It was a fundamental law that they violated their constitution that they 'bred' their daughter as a half-vampire and half-human. No one knew why it was a deep understanding between them. 

Paddy continued to trek downstairs until he reached the training room. His thoughts halted when it came to his telepathy with Colin. Colin was his adoptive son after finding him alone in the abandoned house back in the past. Paddy was willing to take him under his wing as they journeyed to hide from the opening eyes or the hunt on them. Being a pure vampire, it wasn't easy to be an immortal in the whole life, and also, it was difficult to overlook if they smell their natural smell. 

For example, Pure vampires have a natural smell in floral, nature, and freshwater. To the half-vampires, they had a human scent like they put the perfumes of their choices but firmly had a natural smell due to the birthright parents. But it was for the highest coven, it usually shows the scent of the odor that reeked, and it was like they went into the ocean with the fishes and mammals. The highest coven members reminded them of the sharks in the underwater. It's similar to notice that they had a common in themselves. Lastly, the turned-in vampires who consented to become the immortals after living as a human and their scent was a sensible smell that it could change randomly in floral and nature. But not for the freshwater scent that effected the turned-in vampires. 

Paddy believed that Maura had a scent like his natural smell. It was a forest and freshwater mix. Like, the spa Maura usually went for two weeks. It stuck with her for a long time, but no one noticed the scent or hunted for a specific scent. Paddy suspected that someone smelt his daughter's scent immediately after hunting on them. He finally realized that Élisabeth knew it was coming, and the threat was on him. Paddy quickly searched for someone in the tech room and gave a message toward Élisabeth. They had no connection between them, but to Colin, they do.

"Get me Élisabeth immediately." 

"Yes, sir." One of the tech gurus nodded before typing up on the connection link through the communication system. Paddy stood behind him and waited. The connection is finally linked to Élisabeth's telepathy. It was a complicated matter that it worked for the communication system the vampires had. 

**' _Élisabeth here_.'**

**_'This is Patrick Doyle. I know why they found her.'_ **

**_'What is it, sir?'_ **

**_'Our scent. I think that Maura developed her scent strongly. Is she aware of her abilities that are developing since you appeared for investigating the young boy?'_ **

**_'No. I've been observing her lately as I reported to Colin. I don't think that Maura is aware of being a half-vampire. But I'm sure that she wanted to know everything about herself.'_ **

**_'Élisabeth, keep it to yourself until Maura said so. You may take them to the warehouse without detecting yourselves into big trouble. Is Seth with Colin?'_ **

**_'No. Colin is staying behind to watch the Rizzoli family on the alert. Veronica is in Europe to watch on the Isles family, sir.'_ **

**_"Well. Let me know if anything changes. Take care of Maura.'_ **

**_'Yes, sir.' Élisabeth out.'_ **

The communication system has been ended. Paddy nodded his thanks toward the tech gurus before coming out to watch the members sparring each other. His thoughts went into an alert as he desired to take himself to see Maura in person. But to his fear, Maura would do anything to reject his communication between them. Last time, Paddy visited Maura at her work and identified his son, Colin lying on the table. He knew that Jane Rizzoli, the best homicide detective in the Boston Police Department. It was funny when he didn't trust Jane very well until the witnessing of Maura's friendship with Jane. It changed his mind and trusted his bystander, Élisabeth, to watch over them. 

So, he waited. For his moment to get reunited with his daughter and introduce her biological mother in the same place. But Paddy didn't look forward to the day when it came for a threat to get a red alert. 


	17. The Criminal Informant

> _Oh, my Vanilla. I've been working under Ms. Vanilla for the years but I like my money though. Every secrets and witnessing is paid off. I am telling ya, it's such a easy work for Ms. Vanilla. Also, I like my peace. Anyway, I just saw something out of the blue. It's coming in a red alert like Ms. Vanilla told me. I hafta go._

* * *

After a spooked up scene, Jane and Maura got to return back to work. Korsak and Frost arranged the meeting for Doyle's mystery escape. Jane was not looking forward to having a road trip to Virginia which Dean was still there and didn't want to talk with him since the day, Patrick was shot. It was major chaos when it costed Jane's friendship with Maura. The brunette detective raked through her brown locks while looking at the whiteboard which they worked for a few cases.

Unfortunately, Jane and her guys were stuck on the night duty since the Nicholas Reed case. They didn't complain about the dull duty they pulled for more hours that Lieutenant Cavanaugh sent them to do some graveyard shift. Jane sat behind her desk while studying on the timeline. Frost was jumbling on his notes as he came to clarify his report before submitting it to his boss. Korsak pulled some bells to get them in for Doyle's meeting.

Maura was still downstairs, doing the tests on the evidence that they sought in the greenhouse. The cold air blew on her cheek once again and she looked up in the room that Maura was alone. There was a young woman in the 30s. It was bizarre to witness the scene between Maura and the woman in the same room. So, the honey-blonde woman tried to get in contact with her best friend but her cellphone was in the office across from the lab room.

The woman tilted her head at her. Maura studied on the female figure in their good distance. The woman was a caucasian woman with a good quality of clothing from famous brands such as American Eagle and Gap. Her hair was a silky blonde like it was brightening in the room. The eyes looked like a crimson red in the blood. Maura immediately realized that she looked like Élisabeth in the opposite direction.

"Who are you?"

"You should know me, Maura Isles. Or I say, Doyle?"

"How do you know my name?" The honey-blonde woman suddenly felt like her stomach dropped on the floor when she heard the comment.

"Well, you are a famous doctor who works with police officers. Your police officer is pretty hot."

"Tell me what is your name?'

"You should know me. My name is Celeste Viscardi. I'm on your side if you want to know."

"Viscardi? It is familiar to me. Are you a daughter of Lord Lucien Van Viscardi?" Maura queried while figuring it out in her head as she remembered her meeting at the luxury parties that her Isles surname of the parents hosted in Europe. Celeste smiled at her before nodding toward her answer.

"Yes, I am. You figured it out quickly. Your adopted parents are lovely to invite my family to your parties. Such a missed opportunity for this year. We've been always attending to one of your parties but this year, it was the chaos. I can't tell you the depth of a story I have."

"It's enough that I hear. So, how did you get here?"

"Like Élisabeth did. No detect at this time."

"Wait, Celeste? It was you who whispered?”

"Again, Smart Cookie. You got it right. Yes, it was me. It's coming. Colin is still around if you want to know too. But he didn't know I was here too. But for Élisabeth, it was an agreement between us, Maura."

"What was your agreement with her?”

"As she said, Colin is still around but I will be there in the person if you need me," Celeste explained before tilting her head to hear the footsteps outside in the hall from the elevator. Maura followed her point of gaze toward the window which Jane was walking into the hall for finding her best friend.

* * *

But Celeste was gone after Jane entered in the lab room. Maura looked back to the woman who was standing there for a few minutes and exhaled in frustration. She wanted to question about Viscardi and concerns on the agreement between Élisabeth and Celeste. The brunette detective waved her hand before sighing.

"We've got nothing. Korsak just put up a meeting for us to be there at 10 am tomorrow. So, I wonder if you have something to transport us when we get there?

"You mean, a private jet? Yes, I can get it within 24 hours if it is helping you out, Jay.”

"You have a private jet!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Jane yawp with a surprise. Maura shrugged before gathering the evidence in the bags and cleaned up. They got back to the bullpen to catch up with Frost and Korsak. Jane explained every detail that Maura has transportation for all of them. Frost whistled before catching Jane's eye with raised brows.

"Maura has a luxury jet so we can ride through the sky."

"Shut up, Frost," Jane mumbled. Korsak and Maura chuckled before they heard a rang from Jane's desk. They looked at the phone before the brunette detective picked up.

"Detective Rizzoli here."

"You got a case here near the campus of Boston University. Want an address before you go?"

"Nah, we know where it is. Thank you, Dispatch."

* * *

Jane nodded toward the doors and Maura followed her along. The men groaned before getting their weapons steady. They went together to arrive at the crime scene. It was visible in the street where the people started to get in a huddle. The ladies got off from the car and Jane spotted Colin there behind the tree. She was confirmed that Élisabeth told them that he would get around in Boston if it's necessary to take a careful watch. She nudged her best friend and nodded toward the tree.

"Maur, your guy is here."

"Who?"

Jane slowly looked at her with her 'unbelievable' look. Maura was perplexed until the brunette detective pointed to the tree which it was not visible to the people. The honey blonde woman followed the point until she understood the hint. Korsak caught up to them and Frost stayed behind to watch the crime techs working around in the scene.

"Janie, you have to see something. I think it is connected to our cases."

"Come on, Maur. We have work to do." Maura smiled at her best friend before gathering herself up to the crime scene and met a crime tech who was taking the shots of evidence.

There was a child in a pre-teenager age. It was a boy in a school uniform with his backpack. The hair was messy but blond. His skin was pale. Jane felt guts coming out of her mouth before taking a look around in the crime.

"A 12 years old boy was seen by the young couple over there with the officer. He was supposed to get home before the dark." Korsak explained before pointing toward the young couple which is women crying while sitting on the sidewalk. Jane felt bad for them but got a look at Maura who was still investigating the wounds that the boy had.

"The time of death was over three hours ago. It was still warm before it happened, Jay." Maura found out that she used the skin contacts through her gloved hands. The crime tech nodded to agree with her. Jane was bewildered at the evidence and asked Korsak right away.

"Can you tell Frost to scope the cameras if it witnessed the scene?"

"Got it." The veteran cop nodded before running back to Frost who was in a conversation with the officer about the crime scene. Frost got a message before choosing the officer to come with him to help it out.

Korsak walked to the women who were still in shock and looked up at the female cop who was still shaking her head in a negative way to not communicate with them. Korsak understood and gave them a business card to call them for rescheduling the meeting.

The women understood before huddling each other in a grief way. The veteran cop decided to return back to find Frost near the dumpster bins.

Maura observed on the wound in the depth of an investigation. Jane waited. The crime techs were still galloping around in the crime tech as they found some piece of evidence that supported the idea of a boy being murdered. The honey blonde woman cleared her throat to get Jane’s attention and explained right away.

"The wound was not deeper but need to confirm that it was a struggle or just an accident. I can't confirm until the lab tests get approved in the morning."

"Oh crap, we have to pack our bags before we leave for Virginia tomorrow."

"You can stay at my house tonight so we can go together. Vince and Frost can meet us at the airport, Jay."

"Sure, thanks." Jane was relieved that Maura understood her meanings. It was an understanding between the ladies that everyone couldn't figure it out since their friendship blossomed.

In the backwoods of the crime scene, Colin was observing the place where the cops swarmed in the area. He noticed the murders that linked to the previous cases that Élisabeth identified the young people. Colin was figuring out why it kept going on like this one.

He tilted his head to hear the ladies’ conversation and smirked. The guts told him that Élisabeth was right about Jane’s protection for Maura and it was toward the love between them. Colin was fully sure that Maura was still in love with her too.

Colin grinned before passing a message to his friend while following the ladies’ way back to the station. Korsak and Frost stayed behind to keep up with the crime techs for scouring up in the scene.

* * *

On the following day, the ladies returned back from staying at Maura’s house for a night and separated themselves into the workplace. Korsak and Frost argued about how to control Jane’s temper before coming into the federal prison. Lieutenant Cavanaugh was there, waiting for Jane to join them in the conference room for the briefing.

Jane was surprised that Frost was discussing the bet on her young brother and she was not sure which topic related to Frankie’s life. But Jane glanced at her boss who was smiling at her and caused her to feel uncomfortable.

“Hello, Rizzoli. Thank you for joining us at this moment. So, Korsak informed me that you’ve been planning to meet Patrick Doyle under the cases that you’re working on, am I correct?”

“Yes, sir. Well, we got a source and it mentioned that Patrick Doyle has escaped from the federal prison. And, we wanted to see the proof that Patrick did escape. I am sure that Agent Dean was not aware of it too. Korsak?”

“Sure, I’ve been in contact with the source and they will let us come in and see what Patrick did in the federal prison. But unfortunately, Agent Dean will join us as well. I’m sorry, Janie, and I tried to convince him to not come with us.”

“Oh crap,” Jane muttered under her breath. She knew that she wanted to avoid him because of their history. Maura didn’t like him immediately when they met formally. Also, Jane realized that Elizabeth didn’t like him either and it made her smirk.

It was perfect timing for Maura to appear in the conference room. She looked beautiful in her Banana Republic red dress with black heels from Louboutin. Maura smiled at everyone before nodding toward her best friend.

“Our jet is ready to go. We have to hurry up.”

“Let’s go, you guys. Rizzoli, please let me know if he escaped. I will lockdown with the Brass once you called me, is it clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Jane nodded before following the guys to the parking lot. Frost offered to drive them to the airport. They rode together until they reached the tarmac where Maura’s jet parked. The men were in awe of the beautiful Cessna Citation Sovereign in the black exterior color. But in the jet, there were the gold beige leathers everywhere with the white marble counter. Maura’s parents bought it for her birthday so she used it for her travels. This time, it was emergency travel.

Maura renovated everything inside the jet as she afforded to buy it. The men entered the plane and whistled when they saw everything luxurious. Jane raised her eyebrows at her best friend and gestured toward the chairs.

“Really? Leather?”

“Well, it’s mine and I like to do what I want for my jet. My parents gave me this one for my 20th birthday. So, I use this jet for my travels back and forth in Europe where my parents live. So, shush.”

“You’ve been filthy rich since I met you, Maur.”

“Oh please, you are not complaining about my wealth. You love to smother yourself in the wealthy lifestyle I have. To be honest, I am not happy with my wealth. I just wanted to have a normal lifestyle like you, Jay.”

The men sat down together surrounding the table. They listened to the conversation but didn’t interrupt Jane’s complaining but their eyes glanced at the stewardess on the way to serve them for the drinks.

Korsak didn’t mind riding the private jet that Maura owned and knew that the luxury was too much for him to handle it but enjoyed it though. Frost took a look in the jet and whistled the bells as he saw the luxury. For himself, he didn’t afford the high luxury and preferred to save up some money.

* * *

On their journey to Virginia, it was too long until they landed at the Ronald Reagan Airport. There was the black sedan SUV pulling inside to park on the ground while the jet strolled to them. The stewardess greeted them as they came to stop.

“Your car is here. They will drive you to the FBI Headquarters as it is requested., Ms. Isles.”

“Thank you.” Maura smiled at her before heading out to meet her driver. It was from Colin. Jane, Korsak, and Frost were surprised that they saw him again and took a look at each other with their perplexed faces.

“Hello, I am your driver for now. Élisabeth sent me to take you there. She will be in touch with you when you finish your business. Is it clear?”

“Yes, Colin. Let’s go.” Jane exclaimed before joining Maura inside the SUV. Korsak and Frost nodded at him before regrouping with the ladies inside the SUV. Colin rolled his eyes before pulling off from the airport. They headed toward the FBI Headquarters.

Maura knew that Jane was not looking forward to see Agent Gabriel Dean. She was aware of her best friend’s dating history that was dreadful toward her. So, the honey-blonde woman straightened herself as they arrived at the location. Colin took a careful look around the location before hustling the team to enter the building. There was the tallest, blond and thin man, waiting for their arrival at the entrance and smiled in a friendly note.

Korsak and Frost glanced at each other before facing the man. Jane and Maura were surprised that Colin nodded at the man and waited for his instructions since Elizabeth sent him to take care of them. The man cleared his throat as he waggled his eyeglasses in a proper position.

* * *

“Hello. My name is Lucien Ransley. I am an agent of the FBI but now, I am your handler since I received the word from Elizabeth. Follow me along. I promise you that you won’t get lost. Thank you, Colin. I am taking it over.”

Colin nodded before departing to get in an SUV for the parking. Frost followed his eyes on his back before nudging by his good friend, Korsak. The men followed behind the ladies who were taking a look around in the building. Lucien strolled to the elevator and gestured them to get in before the doors closed on them. Jane studied on Lucien for a while before blurting it out. Maura half-glared at her best friend but her curiosity took off.

“Are you a vampire too?”

Lucien slowly turned his head to the brunette detective with a solemn expression. The elevator dinged them that they reached their floor and opened the wide view of the agents walking around with their files. The noise scattered loud. Lucien tilted his head toward the hallway that led them from the elevator on a straightway. The desks were in zigzag positions. Jane carefully searched for her moves before Agent Gabriel Dean catches her on her tracks. But the voice interrupted her search and Jane slowly looked up at Lucien.

“Jane, As you are aware that I've heard them talk about Agent Dean to meet you all. I pulled it out for the smart strategy that I sent him away. So, you should be relieved that Agent Dean is out of town at this moment and not to be with us."

Maura was secretly relieved when she heard the comment about Agent Dean’s absence and looked at her best friend who looked relieved too. The ladies looked at each other with their small smile. Lucien rolled his eyes before guiding them to the conference room. The door automatically opened for them to enter. Lucien nodded at few members sitting around the table. Frost and Korsak halted their steps as they saw the men sitting around in the table. Jane and Maura were in awe as Lucien waved his hand toward the doors that it was going to close. It was like magic.

“Meet the members of the Resistance. The superior divides his responsibility in tasks for those men. Please, sit down.

There were three men waiting for their arrival. Jane studied on the men and finally realized that the men looked oldest to her but her eyes landed on the middle one in the table. She knew it was familiar to her when it came to the middle one in the table.

“You look so familiar to me, you middle one.”

“Oh, dear. I know it is coming. Yes, we’ve met before. It was a brief one, Jane. It was nice seeing you again since you’ve been shot.” The middle one spoke up before chortling with other men. The brunette detective figured out in her head while looking around in the conference room. Lucien was still standing there beside her right side. Maura was next to her on her left side. Korsak and Frost sat opposite the ladies’ position but facing the men.

“Forgive me, Detectives and Dr. Isles. I’m introducing you to the oldest men in the resistance. On your left, it is Gregario Mortenson. Next to him, it is Javier Mortenson, his brother. And lastly, on your right, it is Constantine Mortenson, another brother. They are on the duty of the tasks that their superior handed them since the Resistance began. So, yes to your question, Detective Rizzoli. We are vampires. Pure Blood Vampires. No one at the FBI headquarters knew our immortal lives and we kept it to the grave as the secret. That’s another reason why.” Lucien explained while eyeing on the brunette detective and knew she was very smart.

“Wait a minute, that’s the reason why Agent Gabriel Dean was out of the town and you knew that we are coming for Paddy Doyle’s escape from the federal prison. Don’t you?” Maura was in awe too. Korsak and Frost raised their eyebrows at Jane’s curiosity.

“Correct, Jane. I know that we arranged this meeting with you.” Javier smiled. Javier was a thin but small man with his redhead curly hair. It was completely opposite to his brothers. Gregario and Constantine were the tallest men like Lucien but their hair was soft black. Their faces were paler than others.

“About Patrick Doyle’s escape, I hand it to Lucien to arrange for you to watch the video we received from our good friend at the federal prison. He is a half-vampire and works as the security guard in Patrick’s cell block.” Constantine informed them as he nodded toward Lucien. The detectives held their breath as Lucien played the video on the projector on the wall. They watched the scene where Patrick Doyle was held at the federal prison.

* * *

_The cell block was recorded by the corner of the wall near the gate. The security guard was visible when he sat behind the desk. Another guard walked through the hall to check on the inmates’ cell. Patrick was lying on the cot as it was visible to them. It was nighttime and it was still quiet in the cell block. The guards switched their turns but there was a quick move on Patrick’s cell door that was open. Patrick heard it as he looked at his door._

_The guard was closer to his cell room but again, it was a ghostly move that the cell door closed. Patrick was not there anymore. The guard took a check with his flashlight toward the cell before yelling at the guard for the red alert. It went faster when the scene blurred out before it was stopped. It showed a face on the person in the frame of the shoot._

* * *

Maura gasped at the sight of the face on the video. Jane was in awe as Frost did blink his eyes. Korsak just dropped his jaw on the floor as he watched a whole video. Lucien paused at the scene where the face was shown. Javier dropped his head down as he fidgeted his fingers. Constantine leaned back on his chair while observing on the honey-blonde woman and had been hearing about her reputation as Patrick Doyle’s daughter. Gregario sighed as he slowly watched their faces in their emotions until Lucien opened the conversation.

“It is a person from the highest coven, helped Patrick Doyle escaping but captured him in the hold where he was turned in to the highest coven. Also, Patrick managed to escape away without tracking himself from the highest coven. He returned back to where he formed his army, or you can say the Resistance.”

“Wait a minute, you just said that Patrick Doyle who was forming the army as the Resistance? It means that he is your superior, am I correct?” Frost asked. The men slowly nodded at him. Korsak joined the conversation as he heard the comment about Patrick.

“And, where is he now?”

“I tell you, Vince Korsak. He is safe for now.” Gregario spoke up before nodding at Lucien. Jane and Maura took the glances at each other. The ladies knew that something was up in the conversation.

“Where is he now?” Maura asked. Jane nodded. Lucien sighed as his solemn expression but he tilted his head when he heard something outside.

“It’s time to go, Detectives and Dr. Isles. I lead you the back way. Javier and Gregario, go and see what they want. Constantine, help me out to throw everything in here and burn it before they find it.” Lucien hastens his words as he gathered them toward the back door of the conference room. Others took care of everything and emptied the conference room as Lucien demanded.

* * *

Colin appeared up out of the blue as he reached his team in the hallway. Lucien gave him instruction as Colin gathered them in the parking garage which was the back of the building. Maura and Jane were with him. Korsak and Frost took the careful watch as they strolled behind the ladies. Colin gestured them to get in and started to drive out of the garage. Lucien went back to the building to help his men.

“What’s going on, Colin?” Jane questioned before taking an eye on the FBI headquarters. Colin took a glance at the rear mirror before driving on the left turn and fastened upon the speed. Korsak and Frost held their handles which hung on the car’s interior design. Maura was looking panicked but counted the numbers in her yoga. Jane was confused at her best friend’s doing but listened to Colin’s voice.

“I got an alert from Élisabeth. Someone was coming for Maura. They knew that Maura was here with us. We have to do it quickly as she demanded me.”

“Ok, where are we going?”

“We are on the way to Boston. Well, out of Boston. The jet is waiting for us to arrive. I am going with you, Jane.”

“Alright with me.” Jane nodded before her phone rang. She was confused and answered her cell. It was a toll payphone. Jane immediately accepted the call as Rondo opened up on the line.

* * *

“Hi Vanilla! I hafta news for you. Big Trouble coming. I saw two men walking up to the station yesterday and today. Same men. I tell ya.”

“What do they look like, Rondo?”

“Big burly men like your little man, Ni- something.”

“Nicholas Reed.”

“Yes, vanilla. That’s the one you were working on. One burly man had a scarred hand. The number two man had a scar on his eyebrow. I think it left. No, it is the right side on his eyebrow. Damn, it’s ending this call. Number 47322-0. You know it, Vanilla. Take care of Strawberry. Big Trouble coming. I will holler at ya when I hafta news. Gotta go, Vanilla.”

It ended the call as Jane was slowly looking at Maura. Colin carefully kept his eyes on the rear mirrors and made sure that they were not followed. Korsak and Frost waited on the brunette detective.

“It was Rondo. It’s something coming up in Boston. Two burly men fit in our case - Nicholas Reed. I think we need to research on the depth of the cases.”

“Jane, don’t worry. Élisabeth cleared everything from your desks and the morgue. The bodies were in a safe place that the men cannot find them. It’s in a safe place. I will bring you there tomorrow in the morning as Élisabeth gives me approval.” Colin explained quickly as they arrived at the airport. The team ran out of the SUV and got in the jet plane. Colin drove the SUV away and parked in the middle of the ground. He ignited the fire into the SUV and ran back to the jet plane. Jane was shocked when Colin burned the SUV and sat down.

Colin nodded at the pilot as the jet plane descended out of the airport. The brunette detective asked him.

“Why did you burn the SUV?’

“To get the scent off on yours. They would get sick when they smell the gasoline. It works. Not for everyone. Only the highest coven that they hated smelling the gasoline.” Colin explained as he sat down. Maura was in awe in their conversation. Korsak and Frost tilted their head as they got in the curiosity of Colin’s knowledge about the highest coven. Jane nodded before looking at Maura next to her. She knew that she need to get Maura safe for good.

Colin watched the ladies in silence. He knew that something was between the ladies and kept it to himself. Colin wanted to see his father’s reaction toward the ladies’ relationship, He smirked as they were in the air and on the way to Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I've been busy since I returned to work. Sadly for me, I tried to get back on the track but no. I've been busy teaching my students. And, I hope that I can pull myself in to post few chapters that we've been missing for three or four Saturdays.
> 
> Anyway, yesterday - Sept 20. It was my birthday and I made a wish. My wish is to be happy with my life including friends and family I love. Also, to include you, readers. Be safe and stay healthy! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and enjoy this chapter.


	18. The Parents

> _My child doesn't know that she was adopted by those people. I detest being involved in this kind of situation that my wife and I had to do it for my child. But it's the best reason that we could do for them. To protect their child. That's the one I understand but just why is that? I wish I can come back to the past and find the reason that they just handed us like a free donut. Not that I'm complaining because my wife and I struggled to have our own children before we went crazy with our careers. That's the one I dreaded because my wife and I left our daughter behind with her nannies and cooks._

* * *

Arriving in the airport of the Boston Logan International Airport, Colin gathered the crew when he reached his black Chevy Suburban in the private parking lot, which was located near the private jet. Frost was impressed with Colin's doing to make sure that they were ready to go back for their case. 

Korsak recalled his discussion with his witness but went worried about the case that they thrived in Nicholas Reed's case. It left him suspecting the odds around in Boston. Jane mumbled to herself while being a front passenger beside Colin, who was driving back to the station. Maura was behind her and opened her emails from her crime techs. 

Colin took a glance at the rearview and paid attention to the road. He looked at the brunette detective before focusing on the road. The dark blond man cleared his throat and spoke in a low whisper to Jane. 

"Jane, Élisabeth is relaying a message to you. She found something that lurked in your city. I think that she wanted to see you in person. Only you. Not Maura and everyone else on this crew. Be warned if Élisabeth sees one of your friends coming with you, and she will leave immediately. Please go see Élisabeth by yourself." 

"Why?" Jane was surprised that Elizabeth wanted her to find her, but her mind wrapped everything in one blow that Elizabeth didn't want to let her friends, including Jane, see her. The brunette detective gulped but slowly nodded to Colin for going on with his conversation. 

"Don't ask me why. Élisabeth wanted me to give you a message, that's all." 

"Where can I find her?" Jane looked over at the window, which was the buildings passing along. Colin glimpsed at her before flashing the left turn on his way to the station. The Boston Police Department was right near the corner, but Colin decided to park farther away from the station. He parked by the cafe shop. 

"Élisabeth is in the cafe shop. Go over there after I gather others back to the station. I will tell them that you will go join them shortly." 

* * *

"Thanks." Jane nodded. The others joined Colin along on the way to the station on foot. Jane waited behind them and evaded herself into the cafe shop. Elizabeth was in the corner in the back and kept her eyes on Jane. The brunette detective came upon the cashier to order the coffee with a smile before scanning on the tables until it reached the dark red eyes. Her coffee was quickly grabbed. 

Jane moved toward the table where Elizabeth located herself in the back corner and nodded at her. Elizabeth stroked her palms while waiting on Jane to sit down. The brunette detective double-checked behind her shoulder to see no one to follow her since Colin sent her. The voice creeped her out. 

"Jane, I have something to inform you that someone was betting on your friend." 

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?" 

"Maura. Someone was nosy on her life but found that she was the daughter of the mob boss. But for myself, I don't want Maura to know about it or even Colin either. I prefer not to do that to them, but you are a possible one that I can pass a message." 

"Thanks for your vote of confidence in me. But why, Maura? I mean, she is my best friend, and she needs to know about this one too." 

"Trust me; she wouldn't get to know about something. But it's about her parents as well." 

"What about them? Dr. Isles and Constance. I know them, and I've met them. So, I repeat my phrase. What about them?" 

"Not the adoptive parents, Jane. The biological parents." 

"Patrick Doyle?" 

"Yes, him. Someone was lurking to find him. I'm sure that someone tapped on him for a while. Jane, did you get any information from the federal prison?" 

"Not a chance in the federal prison but plenty of information from Lucien Ransley and those guys in the conference room." 

"Good, she needed to know about this one too, but they are the good guys. We've been through for years. Anyway, did you know that Lucien was the best vampire leader? He did that before Patrick formed the resistance. So, what about Rondo?" 

"Elizabeth, how did you know about Rondo?" 

"Your criminal informant, correct? I've been tapping on you for years since I am Maura's bodyguard or watcher, you prefer which." 

"Yes, he is my CI. Um, he said something about lurking on my case of Nicholas Reed. Two burly men." 

"It should be them. They are coming after Maura." Elizabeth nodded at the brunette detective before tilting her head to scan farther away toward the police station. Jane was perplexed on Elizabeth's alert. 

"Jane, we have to go. Someone is coming toward the station. I alerted Colin through my telepathic message. Let's go." 

The brunette detective nodded before escaping the customers, and she ran toward the station. Elizabeth got there immediately to evade herself toward the morgue so she won't get detected by the cameras. 

* * *

Maura returned to the office by herself. Colin sent the men upstairs and stayed behind to watch Maura doing on the official reports. The crime techs appeared in her office to discuss the tests that Maura required from her cases. But his alert from Elizabeth was about Maura's safety. He barged in the office and shushed the honey-blonde woman who was startled by his appearance. 

"Someone is here, Maura." 

"What is it, Colin?" Maura felt scared for the first time and realized that Jane was not with her at this time. It startled her when the noise appeared from the morgue. Colin stepped toward the closed window that faced the morgue and opened into the blinds to peek inside the morgue. Elizabeth was there behind the loading doors. 

* * *

**_'Élisabeth, I don't see anyone inside.'_ **

**_'It's still there. I can feel his energy. Keep Maura away from the blinds. I will take care of it.'_ **

**_'Élisabeth...'_ **

**_'Don't let Maura see it, Colin.'_ **

* * *

Colin struggled with his mind to get Maura out of the office but stayed behind and waited for a signal from Elizabeth. The honey blonde doctor was not moving at all but watched Colin taking a peek through the blinds. There was a noise repeating inside the morgue. She wondered if the crime techs heard it too but doubted herself that only she could hear it. It's odd that she could hear it very clearly. 

The noise was appearing on repeat. Colin was carefully scanning inside the morgue until his red eyes reached the gurney. The black case was rumbling against the table. He asked Maura quickly before sending his telepathic message to Elizabeth. 

"Did your crime tech bring the victims here this morning?" 

"Let me check, Colin. Just give me a few minutes." Maura nodded to him before scattering her paperwork that her team placed on the desk. She reached the last paperwork at the bottom of the file and checked on the report. 

"Yes, Colin. The victim was Samantha Viscardi." 

Colin slowly moved his head to look at Maura before bulging his eyes in a wide comic expression. He alerted Elizabeth about Samantha Viscardi. Maura was confused about his appearance but heard a text from her best friend. 

_'Maura, are you okay? I can't get in your office or the morgue either. The crime techs were not there in the lab. I am worried.'_

_'Jane! Stay there in your bullpen. I am okay. Colin is with me.'_

Colin cleared his throat and asked the honey blonde doctor for a favor. Maura slowly glanced up at him and waited. 

"Can you ask jane to find anything on Samantha Viscardi? I think that it is her in the black case. Elizabeth is inside the morgue to hold onto her. Please let me know if Jane finds anything."

"Ok, I will." Maura nodded before passing the message to her best friend from upstairs. She looked up at him and asked. 

"Colin, who is Samantha Viscardi?" 

"She was the one from the Highest Coven, and it's perilous. Tell me, why did your crime techs bring her here?" 

Maura narrowed her eyes at him before reading an official report on Samantha Viscardi until the message caused her to perplex about the events. The honey blonde doctor tilted her head at the name that was familiar to her and spoke loudly.

"Colin, are you familiar with the name - Celeste Viscardi? I met her here a few days ago. She looked familiar to me." 

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately, we do. Celeste and Samantha are sisters. One went to the highest coven for her soul, and another one wasn't. On the plus side, we are lucky to have Celeste on our side because she had the advanced skills of a pure vampire. Celeste and Élisabeth are lifelong friends since your father took them under his wing a long time ago. No one found Celeste after they split their paths. They thought that Celeste died, but she wasn't." Colin explained before checking inside the morgue through the blinds. 

The phone beeped to let Maura know about the findings of Samantha Viscardi. Maura looked down at the texts from Jane and read aloud.

* * *

**_'Samantha Viscardi - 27 years old from Norfolk,_ ** **_Massachusetts. DOB - 12/3/1897. DOD - 9/12/1924.'_ **

**_'On the information of her death, she drowned herself in the sea of Cape Cod. Her body had never been found.'_ **

* * *

"Samantha's body hadn't been found since 1924. Now, this time... they found her body." Colin mumbled to himself but carried to Elizabeth's telepathic mind. Maura heard him but didn't say anything and continued to read some information about her. 

"But how?" Maura asked out from her mind. Colin looked at her and shrugged. The noise halted in the morgue as others looked up at the window. The lights were still on. Elizabeth knocked on the window to let them know that they are safe for now. Colin nodded at the honey-blonde doctor before opening the morgue door. Maura came upon him and took a look around. Elizabeth was sitting on another gurney and panted for a few minutes. Colin approached her and checked upon her. 

The honey blonde doctor noticed that the black case was damaged, and the paperwork was scattered on the floor. The doors that faced the labs were broken. Maura gasped at the look of the big dent that shaped the wall. Jane, Korsak, and Frost hurried downstairs to see them, and it was a perfect time when they saw the big dent on the wall. 

"Damn, that was huge," Frost said. Korsak gaped open before looking at Elizabeth and Colin. Jane quickly strode to her best friend and embraced Maura in her arms. The honey-blonde doctor smiled while holding Jane in her arms tightly. 

"Maura, are you ok?" Jane asked before the honey blonde doctor nodded. Korsak indicted the dent and looked at Elizabeth who panted with deep breaths. Others looked at her for an explanation. Colin slowly looked at his friend and waited for some answers. 

"Samantha escaped. We fought each other but one of the burly man appeared in this room and pushed me away. So, they perished quickly before I held on to her arms. It got worse when the burly man dodged inside the morgue when I was focusing on Samantha. Sorry about that, Maura." 

"That's fine. We can get someone to fix it up. So, what did he look like, Elizabeth?" Korsak said. Frost nodded before recognizing the black case that was damaged and inspected inside it. 

"One muscular man with a scar on his eyebrow." 

"That's what Rondo described on this man. Do you see anything else on him?" Jane exclaimed. Maura slowly looked at them. 

"Yes, he held something on his hand but I'm not sure what exactly he witheld. Again, I didn't recognize his face but I am truly sure that Boss can. I can't guarantee you that for sure." Elizabeth confessed with a sad smile. They nodded at her but Colin tilted his head to use his hearing. 

"Someone is coming to see you. Élisabeth, we have to go." 

"Right. We will get you to the place later. Jane, take care of Maura. Korsak and Frost, shut down everything you have researched on the victim - Samantha Viscardi. I think it is going to be a major case for you." Elizabeth explained before tugging Colin out from the morgue doors. The men nodded quickly before heading upstairs to get rid of every trace. Jane sighed before embracing Maura in her arms for a few minutes. 

* * *

In the evening, Maura arrived at her house with Jane dawdling along behind her. It was a long day but weird for them. The brunette detective finally entered in the kitchen and grabbed the beer from the refrigerator. She thought that it was nice of Maura to stock her favorite beer brand and gathered the wine glass including the wine which it was in the refrigerator. 

Jane poured the Moscato wine in the glass before handing it to her best friend. They sat down on the couch in the living room and stared at the fireplace. The silence took over for a while before Bass the tortoise crawled out from under the table. The ladies looked at him for a minute before looking up at the fireplace again. Maura wondered how impossible it was for her to absorb everything in a day since they arrived in the FBI headquarters. 

"Everything is changing, Jay." 

"Yeah. Korsak and Frost tried to do their best to clean up and get rid of everything we have been worked. They didn't see Lieutenant Cavanaugh today, Maur." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Someone told me that he was out for the emergency. I don't know what's going on but I'm truly sure that he knew it was a lock down since we left to see the evidence video that Patrick Doyle escaped from the prison." 

"Yes, Jay. I think that they knew that we are investigating on the cases related to our first case with Nicholas Reed. Is it possible for this one?" 

"Maur, they are going to find you. I'm sorry. I had a conversation with Elizabeth. She suspected that someone came to take you away to somewhere else." 

"Highest Coven. Colin told me that Samantha Viscardi was the member of the Highest Coven. Did I tell you about Celeste Viscardi?" 

"No, Maur." Jane shook her head with a perplexed face. Maura nodded before figuring it out in her head like a genius experimented the science chemicals in the lab. 

"Celeste was a sister to Samantha Viscardi. The reason why I knew Celeste when we met at the parties back in Europe with my adoptive parents. Anyways, Celeste was a member of my biological father's army. Elizabeth was her lifelong friend. What's important is that they were going to find my father, Patrick Doyle but not me." 

"So, they are planning to use you for navigating Patrick Doyle to bring him back?" 

"Yes, Jay. That's what I think. But, we have to wait for Elizabeth or Colin to get us there." Maura sipped her wine before nodding. Jane tilted her head before hearing the landline phone ring. The ladies frowned before the honey-blonde doctor handed off her phone and answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Maura! I'm happy that you are ok." Dr. Arthur Isles was relieved on the line. Maura was surprised that her father called her out of the blue. Jane raised her eyebrows at her best friend. 

"Father. What's going on?" 

"I'm afraid that you are going to be taken but I'm relieved that you are alive. Your mother is in New York City right now since she got a call from me this morning. So, please make sure your mother is safe. I'm worried." 

"What do you mean, Father? I'm with Jane. We just arrived from work a few minutes ago." Maura shook her head as she didn't know why Father was worried about her. Jane was confused at the statement before seeing Elizabeth coming in from the side door undetected. 

"Maura, be safe. I have to go. Veronica is taking me away to the safe place. Don't worry about me. Be safe, my child." Dr. Arthur Isles hung up on the line and Maura was confused before placing a phone back on the hold. Jane got up from the couch and tilted her head at Elizabeth. 

"Elizabeth, what do you get?" The brunette detective asked. 

"We have to go now. Do you have an overnight bag?" 

"Now?" Maura asked. Elizabeth nodded. The ladies looked at each other before running upstairs to get their clothes in the small bags. They were in hurry. Bass clack on the floor while he was going through the kitchen. Jane came downstairs with the bags. Maura gathered her toiletries in her big bag. Elizabeth made a face at the honey-blonde woman. 

"What? I want to be refreshed." Jane chuckled at her best friend before looking at Elizabeth. 

"That's so Maura. Let's go." 

"What about Bass?" Maura pointed to her pet. The ladies looked at him before shaking their heads. Maura was pouting before Jane tugged her out to the Toyota Prius car.

"Jane and Maura, we can use your Mercedes. It is faster than Prius. Who bought Prius? It is a crap." 

"Hey, I bought it." Maura scolded her before putting her bags in the trunk. Jane rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist to hurry themselves. Elizabeth nodded before getting in a driver's seat. Maura was sitting in the backseat. Jane was in her passenger seat. They finally left the driveway and Elizabeth sped up before losing everyone on the sight. The brunette detective rose her eyebrow at Elizabeth. 

"I know, I shouldn't speed up but time went out. Let's get safe quickly before someone catch us." 

"Yeah, you owe me a ticket." Jane made a deal with her before Maura slapped her best friend's shoulder with a scold.

"Nah, I favor a spar with me. You look like you need one, Jane." 

"Deal." Jane nodded before smirking at her best friend who glared at her. They drove out of the city for a safe haven. Back in the city, Colin gathered Korsak and Frost in his car and drove away to meet others. Elizabeth and Colin knew about the safe haven that Patrick reserved for his Resistance army and his lifelong partner. Also, it is part of their safety and a hidden gem from the Highest Coven. 


	19. The Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am adding a new character for this chapter. It's a just short one for this character. 
> 
> Enjoy your chapter. 
> 
> By the way, Happy Hanukkah! May the blessings shine with your light on those beautiful candles.

> _Lord, I pray you for resting those wonderful souls. Please heal others and bless our friends from the force. In your hands, I will be praying for those fallen souls everyday. Except for Jane Rizzoli, my stubborn child. Please watch over this child wherever she goes with your touching hands. Thank you, Lord. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen._

* * *

They met halfway outside of the city. It was the abandoned factory near the Brighton area and the Charles River. Elizabeth nodded at Colin when they got out of the car. She arranged the trip to see Paddy Doyle, but it would take them for a few hours the drive. Colin gathered their bags to load in the black SUV, which hid inside the abandoned warehouse. Elizabeth was watching for the intruders and sent others to follow Colin back inside the warehouse. 

Jane and Maura were surprised that there was an SUV parking. Frost and Korsak took a look around in the warehouse before following the ladies behind. Colin moved the bags in the trunk before speaking up. 

"This SUV is our haven. No one recognizes this license except the ones at the top. Élisabeth is cleaning up in your cars since we arrived here. She wanted to make sure our presences are undetected in the car before we leave here."

"What's going on?" Korsak asked before glancing at Jane. Frost was perplexed. 

"This is our trip to see him without someone following us. Don't worry." Elizabeth entered the warehouse before nodding at Colin to take over for a drive. She indicted them for getting in before flicking a flame on the gasoline leak near the trash. Others didn't see it when they came in, but Elizabeth settled up everything before it all started. 

The flame started to get larger in the background as the SUV started to wheel away. Frost saw it on the back window of the trunk and watched it burning the building. He heard Maura's yelp and followed her gaze of point to their cars outside. 

"That's my car! You burned it!" 

"Sorry, Maura. I had to do it because of the scents. You can buy another one when you can come back." Elizabeth murmured before rolling her eyes at Colin, who chuckled. Jane was opening her jaw when she saw the scene of the cars burning with the fires. Korsak widened his eyes too. 

The sight of the abandoned warehouse and cars were smaller and smaller when the SUV drove away. It was still a night. Korsak and Frost sat in the backseat. Maura and Jane were in the middle seat. Elizabeth was on her passenger seat and navigating the map to get there without detecting them on the spot. Colin was carefully watching and listening to the sounds when he was driving.

* * *

One hour later, Jane looked through the window and wondered about the evidence in the safe place where they cannot be found. Maura closed her eyes for a nap. Frost and Korsak whispered to each other about the finding of every proof that they could find. Elizabeth tapped on her telepathic mind through Colin, and she didn't want everyone to listen to their conversation. 

* * *

**_'Do you think Maura is ready to meet her father?'_ **

**_'To be honest, Paddy is excited to see her. We've been spoken for a few minutes before you asked me to gather them for their trip back there.'_ **

**_'But does Maura know that her biological mother is alive, Colin?'_ **

**_'Élisabeth, neither does she. Dr. Martin thought her baby died.'_ **

**_'That's fucked up.'_ **

**_'I know. We have to wait and see what happened. Élisabeth, do you think someone is following us?'_ **

**_'I think so not. I alerted our watchers. They haven't responded, but one did. Veronica is with Dr. Arthur Isles right now. They are safe. But Constance, I have not idea about her.'_ **

**_'When we arrive at our destination, may I have your permission to see Constance if she is safe?'_ **

**_'You may but ask your father too.'_ **

**_'Yes, Élisabeth.'_ **

* * *

Elizabeth looked in the rear mirror and watched them for a few minutes before catching Jane's eye. The brunette detective felt a gaze and tilted her head to look at her. Jane cleared her throat and leaned forward to whisper in a quiet voice, so Frost, Korsak, and Maura didn't hear her. 

"Elizabeth, what happened to the timeline that we left behind in the bullpen?" 

"I erased it and burned it with gasoline. Don't worry, and I have it in my memory. I will draw it up when we arrange our case.' 

"Do you think that your boss will help us?" Jane spoke up before looking at Elizabeth. Colin peeked his eye at them before paying attention to the road. They were one hour away on the west from the Brighton area. 

"Yes, Jane, he will," Colin replied. Jane looked at him for a minute before giving a nod of approval. Elizabeth sent him a grateful look. Not long before Jane questioned, Frost opened the conversation to join them.

"How long will we arrive there, Colin?" 

"One or two hours at the top. Do you need anything?" 

"Yes, can we stop by to use the restroom and get something to eat?" 

"Oh, I forgot about you humans. Forgive me." Elizabeth forgot that they were humans but not vampires like her and Colin. She gave the nod to Colin to pull over at the gas station on the next exit. Colin hummed. Jane twisted her head by raising her eyebrow at Frost. Korsak snickered when he caught them. Frost shrugged and voiced. 

"I'm hungry since Lunch." 

"Frost, it's late," Korsak said.

"So? It is a midnight snack. We've pulled the night duty off since the cases built up, and those guys gathered us to whatever we are going." Frost is indicted with his point. Jane agreed with him before feeling her stomach grumbling. Maura was still closing her eyes for a few minutes. Colin pulled over at the gas station, which was creepy. 

* * *

The gas station was bleak but quiet. The dimmed lamps above the sign of the gas station were still flickering. Elizabeth checked out the surroundings before giving them a few minutes to use the restroom and purchasing some food. Frost went to the bathroom. Colin checked on the gas gauge before getting some extra gas. Korsak and Jane went to look at the meals that were already cooked.

There were hot dogs, fries, nachos, chips, and some drinks. Frost was done with his restroom and met his guys. He grabbed the large nachos pack by opening it and chucking on the box. By his left side, there was the cheese sauce, chili, and toppings. Frost chose extra cheese sauce with green onions and jalapenos peppers before he went to get his large drink. He did get a large soup can by getting the chili with cheese on top. 

Jane chose the Cheetos and Monster drinks for herself but gathered the healthy potato chips and some water bottles for Maura. She knew that Maura liked them a lot when she bought them on their road trips. Korsak was determined with his choice of hot dogs with ketchup on top and large fries. His drink was orange juice,, but he went ahead to get two of them. 

Elizabeth watched them from outside and waited for Colin to be done with filling the gas. Others came out with their hands after purchasing their food and drink. Korsak and Frost got in. Jane nodded at Elizabeth. 

"We are done with our food, so we can eat inside while we are on the road."

"Good. We can go now." Elizabeth nodded at Colin before trading the places. It was her turn to drive. Colin would take a short nap before starting to arrange everything when they arrive at the destination.

* * *

The silence took over in the SUV as Elizabeth drove all way. They ate their late dinner and decided to take some sleep. Colin woke up and went to work on his navigating from his watchers. It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning and sunrise would go up soon anytime by 7am. Elizabeth wanted to arrive there before the sunrise.

If the sunrise was already up, it would be easy for the intruders to find them immediately. But the dark gives some difficulty to search for them. Elizabeth knew that pure vampires could use the advantages of using the half-vampires if they could find them locally. The half-vampires can alter to the human abilities if it is necessary like Maura does. Elizabeth was fully sure that Maura would self-discover herself when she is there. 

Elizabeth interrupted Colin's doing and tilted her head to him. Colin slowly looked up at her for a minute before making sure others were asleep. He sighed before giving a nod of approval. Elizabeth glanced at the rear window before prying on the road for a minute. 

"Colin, did you hear anything from them yet?" 

"No, Élisabeth. I assume that we are closer to the area, don't we?" 

"Yes, pass a message to them before we arrive. We need their help." 

"Sure, Élisabeth." Colin nodded before using the telepathic equipment to connect toward the tech gurus back in the Resistance's base area. Elizabeth exhaled slowly before taking her surroundings in the forest. She drove on the gravel driveway which is an abandoned path to the base area. 

* * *

Colin tapped his mind through the message and navigated their arrival to the base area. He pointed to the wire fence on Elizabeth's left. The SUV halted by pulling over. Elizabeth got off from the driver's seat and took the surroundings in the forest. The watcher came upon her by her front. 

"Sister Winifred," Elizabeth spoke up with a smile. The older woman in a white collared shirt and black dress nodded at her. 

"Élisabeth. You may drive in. No one around here is coming. I promise you." 

"Good, you need to come with us. Colin just informed me that you are required. Send someone to take over your shift." Elizabeth explained before nodding toward the SUV. Sister Winifred glanced over at them with a nod and turned around to pass the message to the watcher locally. Elizabeth returned to her driver's seat and nodded at Colin. 

"Sister Winifred is coming with us. Close the fence behind you." Colin nodded before getting off from the SUV and Sister Winifred took his place by sitting on the passenger's seat. They drove away. Colin pulled the fence to close it and sent a message to lock it up. The watcher nodded at him before hiding itself in the forest to take over the duty. Colin sped up to catch up with them in the front. 

Elizabeth stopped by the abandoned tunnel that was used for the military base. She nodded at the watcher who stood by checking on them. The watcher tilted its head to see others in the back and gestured her to hide the vehicle which is halfway in the tunnel. Elizabeth drove to the middle of the tunnel and turned left to enter the big door. It was a perfect time when others woke up from their sleep.

Frost stretched out and took his surroundings. Korsak wiped his drool and blinked rapidly. Jane and Maura were cuddled together. Sister Winifred took a look at them with a smile and voiced loudly. 

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, wake up!" It banged Jane to wake up and be alert. Maura groaned when Jane almost hit her chin up with her head. Elizabeth snickered before parking the SUV. Frost and Korsak were perplexed with the surroundings. Jane shook her head before looking at the watcher in front of her and yelped. 

"Sister Winifred!" 

"Hello. Get out." Sister Winifred nodded before taking off from her seat. Others raised their eyebrows before following her lead. Elizabeth threw the keys to the watcher who stood by her side and mumbled under her breath. 

"Burn it before they catch you." 

"Yes, Élisabeth." The watcher nodded before taking an SUV off from the parking lot. Others already had their bags on their hands. Sister Winifred tilted her head to take a lead. Elizabeth smiled at them before Colin appeared up. They followed them along to the door which was a long narrow hallway. Jane tilted her head at Elizabeth and spoke in a whisper. 

"How did Sister Winifred get here?" 

"I hear you, Jane. I'm a watcher for the Resistance." 

"But..." Jane stuttered before Sister Winifred looked at her with her slit eyes. Elizabeth snickered before speaking up. 

"Sister Winifred is generous with us. Well, the vampires specifically. She believes that she could help us in some ways. I know that she is crucified by Jesus Christ which the vampires didn't believe at some point. But, Sister Winifred knew Patrick Doyle very well." 

"How so?" Maura asked for the first time since she took silence for so long.

"Patrick and I have an agreement between us. Don't ask. Let's get along. They are waiting for your arrival." Sister Winifred smiled at the honey-blonde doctor before pressing the code on the electronic device. The door gave a groan and the air blew rapidly out from the door when it was opening. Sister Winifred gestured for them to get in. Colin was behind them.

Jane, Maura, Korsak, and Frost stepped in on the ground floor. They slowly looked up to the rest of the floors above them. It was an abandoned warehouse that is underground. The men left their jaws open at the sparring area where the vampires fought each other for their practices. Jane and Maura took their surroundings slowly. Sister Winifred smiled at them before noticing the approach from the others. It happened to be Patrick Doyle. 

**_"Hello, Maura Dorthea Isles."_** It took them to pay attention to the man who stood in front of them. Maura was surprised that she finally met her biological father in the flesh. Colin was standing by him and stayed quiet. Others went bewildering but the silence took over for a while.


	20. The Killer

> _This is not worth my time to drag them away. I am an owner of the Divison Cafe, but most police officers don't like my cooking. So what? My cooking is my heart of desire, except for Jane Rizzoli. She is on my nerves everyday when she comes to my cafe and turns every food down when she saw it within a moment. All she wanted is the damn coffee!_

* * *

No one spoke in the silence while they faced each other for the first time. Maura was in a kind of mood where she didn't want to speak or wanted to kill him somehow. Jane exhaled as she slowly glanced on her left side to see Maura in her one of the moods. Frost and Korsak tried to do their best to ogle away at the fighters on the sparring mat. For them, they didn't want to mess up with Maura because it was Patrick Doyle as her biological father. 

Sister Winifred studied on the honey-blonde doctor as she hummed to herself. Elizabeth tilted her head to let Patrick take over the conversation. Colin stayed silent. Jane fidgeted with her fingers as she looked at Frost. It paused her to pay attention to him but followed his gaze toward a redhead skinny woman on the sparring mat. It was gorgeous to see her sparring against the huge muscular man. 

"Frost, see what you like?" Jane teased her partner before Frost whipped his head at her with a blush. The brunette detective slowly gave Maura a smirk. Maura rolled her eyes before paying attention to the sparring fights. Frost shook his head and mumbled. 

"Elizabeth, who is that redhead woman over there?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him before looking at the said woman. 

"That is Rosalie. She is a half-vampire. See that guy she is sparring? It's my actual brother." She pointed at him. Frost was balked by seeing the huge muscular man. 

"Wow. Is he like you or?" 

"Honestly, Luke is human. But he is different from us. Want to meet them?" 

"Sure, Elizabeth. I'd love to." Frost smiled at her before giving the nod. Korsak opened the actual conversation with others. He flicked his wrist at them. 

"What is this place?" 

* * *

Patrick took his eyes away from his daughter to Korsak. Colin stepped back from his position and nodded at Elizabeth with a telepathic mind. Colin departed to check up on Constance Isles with his backup partners. Elizabeth watched them leaving the place as she turned around to watch the fight between her brother and Rosalie. Frost joined her as he didn't want to be involved in the conversation with others. 

"This is the place that I formed. You are in an underground warehouse. I found it a long time ago before I settled up the army - The Resistance. I am told by Elizabeth that you had some gist of the story, is it correct?" 

"Yes, we have. But it's not enough information as we were taken away for some reason, which prevented us from finding out what's going on with this situation. Elizabeth had a conversation with us a few times, but we didn't get anything that we needed to know." Maura brought it up as she glared at her father. Jane held her breath as she looked over at Korsak, who caught her eye before glancing between Maura and Patrick.

"That's a problem that you shouldn't be aware of what's going on. But I trust Élisabeth on this one. First of all, I am pleased that you all are safe for now. So, Maura. Can we talk?" Patrick smiled at them before glancing at his daughter for one second. 

"No. We don't have any conversations. Elizabeth, do you mind to lead us to our rooms?" Maura responded before smiling at the raven-haired vampire. Elizabeth hesitated to nod before glancing at her boss. Patrick hid his disappointment by having a conversation with his daughter, and he knew it was long overdue, but Maura didn't want one with him. 

"That's fine. Élisabeth, you may take them to the third floor. I assure you that the rooms are clean. Some rooms have twin beds if you prefer to sleep on them. Don't worry, and we will not disturb your sleep since you are all humans. I think that I need to oversee my plans with others. See you then." Patrick nodded at them before he left them with Elizabeth.

"Maur, are you ok?" Jane asked before glancing at the men who were walking with Elizabeth to the elevator. They followed them as well. Maura sighed before clasping her arm under Jane's arm and nodded. 

"I am ok for now. I want to get some sleep. Can you sleep with me like the old days?" 

"Sure. Let's find one room that accommodates one big bed. I need more space to roll around." Jane mumbled under her breath, and Maura laughed before slapping her arm. They were in the elevator to the third floor. The elevator has a tempered glass window to see everything from the ground floor where the sparring mats were. Frost was in awe when he saw the second floor that is full of technology and tech gurus. Elizabeth smirked at herself when she heard Maura's comment about sleeping together on the bed. 

* * *

The men were chosen to sleep in their room, and the sleeping arrangements were the twin beds with the bathroom suite that are associated. Frost was determined that he went first to take a shower. Korsak was fine with their arrangement around in the room. He took a careful scope around in the room that he didn't want to be a victim. 

Jane and Maura were opposite of the men's room. It has a king bed in the middle, and the bathroom suite was associated with it. But it was a private bedroom that no one disturbs their sleeping arrangements or even come in without their permission. Since the no-knocking policy for the private bedroom was mandated, to have their permission before coming in. Also, the pro of having a private bedroom is they are the women. 

The accommodations were great for the ladies. Jane and Maura knew their routine since they slept over at their place frequently. There were no surprises for them. Elizabeth kept it to herself and knew that the ladies had a true feeling about each other. Sometimes, Elizabeth wanted to blurt something about each other to get over it and have mind-blowing sex. Unfortunately, Elizabeth knew that Maura was struggling with herself for a while before discovering that she is a half-vampire like her.

Elizabeth understood why Patrick wanted his daughter to be safe and unfound from the highest coven. No one had any idea that Maura Isles was actually his daughter since he gave her away to the adopted family. To her thought about the adopted family, Elizabeth entered the technology room and met one of the tech gurus to contact Colin about Constance. 

* * *

_**'Are you there, Colin?'** _

_**'Yes, Élisabeth. Constance is safe for now. I'm with her, but our watcher is dead.'** _

_**'Who was her watcher?'** _

_**'Damien, a young blond from Russian.'** _

_**'Oh man, he just turned in a few weeks ago. Can you bring his body here and Constance too? I will inform Patrick about it.'** _

_**'Yes, Élisabeth. We are on our way back. Please send some backup. I feel that someone is watching over us.'** _

_**'Colin, be safe. They are on the way as you just spoke up. See you.'** _

* * *

Elizabeth reached her forehead to rub it with her right hand before speaking up to her tech gurus. Others looked at her for the instructions. She pointed out at the big screen and nodded. 

"Can you bring up the tracker on Colin? Also for the backup watchers too."

"Yes, Élisabeth." One of the tech gurus nodded before typing away on the keyboard. The big screen was blurring with the information and code filtering. It opened up on the map, and they saw a tracking route on Colin's and others. Elizabeth nodded and pointed it to them. 

"Watch on them and send some instructions if they need your help. I am going to inform Patrick about this one." 

"Sure, Élisabeth." 

Elizabeth was relieved that Colin had turned his tracking on because of the emergency with Constance and their watcher. She wondered if Constance knew about them. She walked back to find Patrick on the fourth floor and waved her hand at him. 

"Patrick?" 

"Yes, Élisabeth?" 

"Colin is with Constance, but our watcher is dead. Damien." 

"How?" Patrick was surprised that Damien was dead but knew that he was new to the vampire situation. Elizabeth sighed before explaining everything. 

"Colin found them, and they are on their way back here. I sent some backup to help them to be unfound. He felt that someone is watching over them." Patrick nodded before humming to himself and sent her some instructions about Constance's well-being. 

"Ok, let me know they arrive. Please send Constance to the third floor to take a shower and bring her to her room beside Maura's room." 

"Alright. Where is Seth?" Elizabeth asked before turning back to the door.

"Seth is investigating on the highest coven and haven't sent anything back yet." 

"Thanks." Elizabeth nodded before departing the room. Patrick watched her for a second before wandering away with his thoughts about his daughter, Maura.

* * *

Not long after, Jane and Maura tucked in their bed and cuddling with each other. Jane embraced the honey-blonde doctor and knew that she didn't get some sleep. Her thoughts went to the cases that they were working for so long. Maura slept on her chest while holding Jane's waist with her arm. 

Jane tilted her head to stare at the ceiling. The timeline was messed up since she wrote some facts related to Nicholas and others. Jane knew that her team was frustrated with no answers to be erect.

Through her memory files, Jane delved into the first case that landed on her first night with Frost and Korsak back in the dark alley. The huge dent on the wall was bothering her recently. Frost didn't find anything to match up with the evidence. Also, for the two holes on their victims' jugular, something was going on with it. Jane felt that Elizabeth knew something about it and wanted her to tell everything that she knew.

Jane felt that she was determined to get Elizabeth to speak up. In her mind, it went to Maura and Patrick when they saw each other for the first time, and Jane wondered how Maura felt about seeing him again after the shooting incident and Constance's hit and run accident. 

She was confident that Korsak and Frost to agree with her about Elizabeth's knowledge of the victims. Jane recalled that Maura spoke with someone while taping their conversation on the tape recorder a few weeks ago. But Jane heard the static on the tape recorder and wanted to ask Elizabeth about the tape recorder since it was removed from the Boston Police Department. 

For a while, Jane contrived the thoughts into the map or timeline to work out with the pieces of evidence. First, she used Nicholas' case and recalled the pieces of evidence that are unfound in the database. Jane transposed other cases to fit in a timeline that she was called in for the next crime scene. It was about the young couple that overboard from the roof. Frost found some evidence in the greenhouse, and the soil was matched in the database. 

They did meet a person who scoped Maura up but left without hurting them. Jane knew that Elizabeth had something to do with it, such as the tampering of the conversation. Jane wanted to discuss with Korsak and Frost before taking Elizabeth up for the interrogation. Jane didn't mind if Maura joined them for questioning. 

Back to the point, Jane felt something was going on with this warehouse they were stuck with full of people they didn't know. Even Patrick Doyle too. She was determined that she wanted to have a conversation with Patrick after everything with Elizabeth. It was hurting her mind as Jane decided to go back to sleep. 

* * *

A few hours later, Frost and Korsak woke up and went with their hygiene before finding Maura and Jane in the kitchen, across from their room. Jane was making some pancakes. Maura sat behind the round table and waved her hand at the men. 

"Good morning, Korsak and Frost." 

"Good morning, Dr. Isles." The men said in unison. Jane grumbled her good morning before flipping a pancake on the pan. Korsak went to take a coffee for them, and Frost sat across Maura and asked. 

"Dr. Isles, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Jane is making your favorite pancakes." 

"I hope it would be a famous chocolate chip pancakes, Jane?" Frost smiled at her. The brunette detective nodded before handing a plate to him. Korsak gathered his plate to pick the plain pancakes from the dish. Jane was done with cooking and brought the plates to Maura and herself on the table. Maura sent her thanks and continued to eat it. Jane poured a heavy maple syrup. Jane was grateful that Elizabeth gathered some groceries for them since they were humans in the warehouse. 

They ate in the silence, but Jane was wandering away with her thoughts. She remembered that she was figuring it out with her plans through the cases that they were working for so long. Jane looked up at the men and cleared her throat to get their attention. 

"Korsak and Frost, can you come with me to have an interrogation with Elizabeth?" 

"What's wrong, Jay?" Maura looked up at her with a perplexed face. Jane raked her brown locks before looking at her best friend. 

"I think that Elizabeth has something to do with our cases. I am sure that she knew." 

"I agree with you, Jane. I am not sure about her." Korsak nodded before pointing up with his fork toward Jane. Frost was analyzing his thoughts before speaking up. 

"Do you think that Elizabeth hid something from us?" 

"Yes, Frost. Do you remember that Elizabeth was with us when we went to the greenhouse on the roof?" Jane explained. 

"I remember," Frost replied with a nod. 

"I think that she tampered the conversation between them. So, we need to know if she did it." Jane dumped the information. Maura shook her head and asked. 

"Do you think that Elizabeth had something with tampering with our evidence? I don't think so, Jay. I am determined that Elizabeth didn't do anything with it." 

"Fine, Maur. I asked her while we were traveling here. Elizabeth told me that she gathered the evidence and burned it." 

"Where are our evidence?" Korsak asked while on alert. 

"I don't know, Korsak. That's why I asked you." Jane finished her discussion before hearing the door opening behind them and looked over her shoulder. It was _**Stanley**_. Korsak and Frost widened their eyes at the intruder. Maura was not paying attention to the intruder and wanted to finish her breakfast in peace. 

* * *

Stanley entered the kitchen and widened his eyes at them. His mouth gaped open. Jane slowly got up from her chair and asked. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Ummm... It was nice seeing you here." Stanley, a bald older man in casual clothes and he was holding an apron in his hand. Jane raised her eyebrows at the response Stanley had. Frost and Korsak were bewildering at the situation where they saw him in the kitchen. Maura was done with her breakfast and looked up at them before looking at Stanley. She was surprised that Stanley was here with them. 

"Stanley?" 

"Hello, Dr. Isles." 

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked. Stanley was planning to answer her question, but Elizabeth appeared up to find them with her smile. It interrupted their conversation with Stanley. Jane pointed her finger at Stanley and asked Elizabeth. 

"What is Stanley doing here?" 

"Oh, you met him. He is a watcher. So, I guess that there are no introductions. That's good. So, can we begin with our day today?" Others were perplexed at Elizabeth's comment. Elizabeth sent them a smile. Stanley glanced between them and Elizabeth but decided to walk back to his room for a while. Elizabeth gestured to them to follow them. Jane and Korsak looked at each other before nodding. Frost and Maura quickly cleaned up the table and dumped it into the sink. They caught up with Jane and Korsak to the elevator with Elizabeth and continued their first day in the warehouse. Jane and Maura had the same thoughts about facing a new situation. Frost and Korsak stayed silent and waited for Jane's cue to take Elizabeth for the interrogation. 

** _The day began._ **


	21. Interlude IV

> _**I thought Maura, my own daughter, passed away when I gave birth. Now, my first time to meet Maura being alive. Everything went off point. Patrick lied to me the whole time. I mourned my daughter every year on her birth.** _
> 
> * * *

Elizabeth steered them to the technology room, it was on the second floor, and the tech gurus were hectic on tracking the watchers and ensured that the bases are covered for their watchers. The aegis of the watchers is unfounded for the highest coven. Elizabeth nodded toward the big screen and sent the tech guru to find a tracking on Colin.

Korsak noticed Patrick hovering over on one of the tech gurus and looking over at the big screen. Frost was in awe when he saw the tech guru fasting typed up in 0.5 seconds.

Maura and Jane were flabbergasted on the tech gurus with their work. Elizabeth yelped for some instructions they cannot catch it in the conversation. Maura wasn’t sure that she heard something from the language that she can understand, but unfortunately, it was not in her fluent of languages.

The beep got their attention as the tracking of Colin was on the route back to the warehouse. The watchers sent the message that they saw him. Elizabeth nodded to the tech guru to send Colin's instructions before he came in with Constance and a body of Damien.

Patrick was in his moment of silence while watching the big screen. Korsak wondered how Patrick sacrificed his life and even his daughter to lose everything he had. He cleared his throat to get Jane’s attention. The brunette detective heard him with confusion.

“Jane, I wonder if I could talk with Patrick later. You know, alone.”

Jane looked at Maura’s father before glancing at her old partner and gave her approval. Korsak smiled at her before observing the tech guru with his computer skills. He blurted it out to Frost, who was on his left side.

“How fast did he type?”

“I know, Korsak. I was in awe of their skills. I cannot do that like him.” Frost answered before nodding toward the tech gurus. One of them smirked because he can hear the whole conversation but dissimulated quickly as Elizabeth yelled at him about tracking Colin.

“Hey, did you find Colin?”

“No. Unfortunately, his tracking just went off. I’m sorry, Eliśabeth.

“Shit. Get on it. Go!” Elizabeth snapped her fingers. Jane whistled on the advanced technology and whispered to her partner.

“Fancy that one, Frost?” The brunette detective whirled her finger at the routers and everything else on the wall, which was blinking lights.

“Oh, yes. I wanted to have that one in my place. Elizabeth, is that Hologram technology back in there? I thought it didn’t exist.” Frost asked when he spotted the hologram table, next door to the television screens on the wall. Elizabeth heard him before glancing at the hologram table.

“Yes, it is a hologram table. We use it as our strategy or routes. Oh, I forgot to tell you that you all can use it for your cases if necessary. It already was modified when a few of mine duplicated your cases and evidence. Someone will show you later.”

“Cool.” Frost nodded before looking at Korsak, who gaped open. Maura was hearing the conversation with them before looking at Jane with an awed look. Jane raised her eyebrows and blurted it out.

“It settled up everything we collected from our station and crime scenes? So, what happened to the cases and evidence?”

“We burned it out before you arrived. I don’t want them to find out what we searched for.” Patrick came to them and spoke up before nodding at Elizabeth to assist the tech gurus in finding Colin. Elizabeth smiled at them before departing the room.

“That’s our cases. It would be best if you hadn’t burnt it out without our permission. It’s the official investigation.” Korsak yelped at him before looking at Jane for her approval to have a serious conversation with Patrick. Jane sighed before waving him away. Maura widened her eyes at burning her reports and evidence. The honey blonde doctor cleared her throat and asked.

“What if we miss something from our evidence and cases that you destroyed it?”

“Don’t worry, Maura. We made sure that we have everything ready for you. Seth was the supervisor of everything that you handled it since the first case of Nicholas Reed.” Patrick answered before nodding at them. He left quickly as Elizabeth came back after assisting someone from the next door. Korsak took his chance to follow Patrick for a serious conversation with him. Jane saw him before looking at Frost and asked him.

* * *

“Are we ready to take Elizabeth for questioning without Korsak?”

“I’m good. Are you?” Frost asked before looking at her. Jane nodded at him before nudging her best friend, Maura.

“Maur, will you be ok here? Frost and I are going to talk with Elizabeth about something from the cases.”

“I’m going with you. I will be quiet. If you need my help, nod.” Maura voiced before sending Jane a smile. The brunette detective hesitated before nodding. Frost gestured the ladies to go first, and he went behind them. Jane hollered at Elizabeth and indicted the door to the outside of the technology room. Elizabeth nodded before whispering at the tech gurus about Colin’s tracking. She finally followed them along until they reached the hallway.

Frost suggested that they could use the room for privacy. Elizabeth led them to the room, which was the break room that was opposite the kitchen. Jane was relieved that the room only has four chairs with a round table. The light was above their head. It was similar to the interrogation room.

They sat down before Jane looked at Frost and cleared her throat. Maura was sitting next to her. Elizabeth was feeling muddled at the detectives' thinking but waited for a specific answer from Jane. 

"Since we got here, it got me thinking about the case files and evidence we gathered from our first day. But it got destroyed and why did you gather those files without asking us for permission? It's actually confidential and you are not a detective or investigator as we are working together." 

"Jane is right. It is accountable for us to get this evidence and files. It's for our report to our brass on the top. Well, Korsak is the one that we report and he brings it up to the brass and our lieutenant. Now, it technically is gone and we have nothing that proves the evidence which leads us to no proof." Frost explained before looking at Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth grimaced at herself because she didn't think of that for them. She nodded toward Frost's justification based on the wipeout of the cases and evidence that it cost Jane, Korsak, and Frost's accountability. Elizabeth sighed and disclosed her fault. 

"I'm apologizing for it. But it is for the best because I assured that someone would find it within a second. I mean, the highest coven have a possibility to find the cases that you reported. Patrick requested it and I did it without the reason to cause it to be happening." 

"Wait a minute? Patrick requested it to destroy them?" Maura replied before making a perplexed expression. Jane and Frost looked at each other but understood why Patrick requested it without asking them to burn them. 

"Yes, Maura. He asked for it. It was not me. I don't understand why he wanted to destroy it but I just realized that he wanted it to be unfound because of you. I can't make any compromise but you need to talk with your father. I mean, I understand why you don't like him because he is your biological father. You need to know something about yourself. I can't reveal the truth but Patrick can." Elizabeth canvassed it. 

"Back to the point, you did set them on the fire because Patrick requested and I'm curious if you did burn the tape recorder?" Jane asked. 

"It is in the safe. I can get it with Patrick's permission. I didn't burn it because it is important for you to find out. We heard the conversation between Maura and someone else on the recorder." 

"You heard it?" Maura exclaimed and went thrilled about it. She finally realized that Elizabeth can hear the conversation very clearly between Maura and someone else. But not to Jane, her best friend. The honey doctor gasped at the realization before looking at Jane. 

"I remember that you only heard the static on the tape recorder when it was last time. I only can hear the conversation and you can too, Elizabeth. Why is that?" 

"Only you can reveal a truth about yourself, Maura." Elizabeth smiled at her. 

"Alright. I need you to tell us everything that you already knew about our cases. it's no choice." Jane said before raising her eyebrows at Elizabeth. 

"Yeah, it is not my choice but I can tell you some. You already saw everything at the crime scene. Two holes on the neck. Big dent on the wall and the fall from the roof." 

"Don't forget that we met someone on the roof as we just came out of the greenhouse." Frost brought it up. Elizabeth nodded as she sent him a sad smile. 

"Yes, and that too. Colin and I brought you all here for the reason because of Patrick. Before I explain everything, I need to tell you about myself."

* * *

Across from the break room. Korsak followed Patrick to his office and knocked on his door. Patrick turned around to see him with his perplexed face. Korsak cleared his throat and asked. 

"Can we talk?" 

"Sure, come in. Have a seat." Patrick nodded toward the sofa in the office. Korsak was grateful that Patrick invited him to sit and have a serious conversation. Patrick sat on the armchair that was fronted by Korsak's position. 

"Thanks. I think it is serious. Because we departed to find you in the federal prison that Janie put you for murdering on one of our cases. And, you disappeared. How?" 

"Ah. I see that Lucien and the Mortenson brothers told you everything, did they?" 

"Yes." Korsak nodded. 

"I tell you why I escaped. I was taken by the highest coven. They held me for days as I can count my life. But for your information, you need to know about me. It's my authentic self." 

"Why did they hold you there?" Korsak found out about him in the highest coven. 

"They wanted me to convert into them. I refused and escaped on my own. I came here to be unfounded and established my own army. The Resistance is my first thing to come into my life since I turned in." 

"You turned in what?" The senior detective was curious about the explanation of Patrick's life. Korsak knew Patrick Doyle very well since he got into the Police Academy and almost caught him on the record to arrest but Patrick disappeared on his watch. 

"I turned in to be a vampire." Patrick glowed his red eyes at Korsak. Korsak gasped and realized that Patrick quickly escaped on his own when the camera didn't catch his disappearance very fast. 

"The camera didn't catch you on the video." 

"Yes. I vanished immediately as the gate door closed." Patrick nodded with a solemn smile. 

"Did Maura know about you?" 

"No. I haven't had a chance to talk with her. Also, I wanted to have a conversation with her about her mother. The biological mother." 

"Is she gone?" 

"No. She is much alive. She is here." Patrick looked out to the window which was next room. Korsak followed his gaze toward the window and saw the honey-blonde woman in the white lab coat walking around in the office. She felt the gaze from Patrick and Korsak and looked up at them through the window. Korsak saw the red eyes of Maura's biological mother. 

"Is that her?" Korsak mumbled. Patrick heard it and nodded.

"Yes, it is." The silence took over the men while they watched the honey-blonde woman working on the file. 

* * *

In the break room, Jane, Frost, and Maura remained silent as Elizabeth initiated a conversation about herself that they didn't know. It drew the silence in the room but Elizabeth lingered on her own self. 

"As you might catch up with the cases that you worked on since I got here, I have senses such as sound, taste, smell, sight, and touch. But it is not the same as you have my senses. It's much different. I mean, I can hear farther away like 100 miles away from here. For smell, I can detect a specific odor from the dead body or being alive either. My sight is the same as I use my sound but expeditiously catch someone like a microscope on its person. I touch everything within my special ability." 

"You mean, you are..." Frost stumbled into a sentence as Jane slowly looked at her partner with her 'duh' expression. Frost didn't finish his sentence but remained reticent. 

"Frost, you can say it. But I was born being a half-human and vampire. My father was a pure vampire when he turned himself in as he was in your age - the 30s. He met my mother, which she was a human before having me as a baby. Unfortunately, my mother died having childbirth and my father struggled to turn her in as a vampire. There was a problem why my mother couldn't turn in as a vampire. Because of that, my mother was cursed." Elizabeth shrugged as she leaned back against her chair. 

Frost, Jane, and Maura gaped open at Elizabeth as they listened to her story. Elizabeth sighed before looking at her hands. 

"I grew up with the small coven that my father established which was the secret to us but not in the public. I mean, someone could find us and kill us whatever they like to do with us. I hid for many years and I ran away with them over the continents. My father made a promise that I stayed alive as I could go farther. He taught me how to defend and fight them until I found him lying on the floor." 

"What happened?" Maura questioned. 

"My father was murdered by the one of newbies in the highest coven. I was that young at 15. I watched him die by the blood of the newbie. My father fought hard as he could stay alive until the fight was over. His head wrung and taken off by beheading him with the blood of the new vampire."

Frost balked before feeling the bile from his stomach. He immediately went to the sink and retched up. Jane and Maura scrunched their noses. Elizabeth gaped open at Frost and looked at the ladies. 

"Is he ok?" 

"Yeah, you said something that made him throw up. Anything gross or that dreads him. One time, he saw the gross worms that ate up the eyes." 

Frost retched twice as he heard Jane's voice into a conversation. Maura slapped her best friend's arm and scolded. 

"Jay! Stop it." 

"Sorry, Frost." Jane sheepishly smiled. Elizabeth understood Frost's inability to stand out with the grossest things he could see in the crime scene or anything to make him feel sick.

* * *

"Back to the point, your father was dead. What happened to you?" Maura was curious about the event. Elizabeth nodded as she recalled her last day. 

"After they dragged him out, I was next in line to kneel for them but I refused to do it. The reason why I refused is the highest coven wanted me loyal to them and convert myself into a member of the coven. I had been seeing a lot of events through this highest coven. It was the cruel one that I have ever seen. My father made sure that I won't join theirs and decided to run away from them. I was held in the cell which was in the dungeons for a long time. But I was lucky that I met Celeste Viscardi." 

"Yes, I remember Celeste Viscardi. She was very amicable to everything she does. I'm sure that you know her sister, Samantha?" Maura opened the conversation as Elizabeth was surprised that Maura knew the sisters very well. 

"Oh yes, Samantha. Unfortunately, I've been befriending Celeste and we planned to get out of the coven. It ended up that we did. But Samantha decided to stay behind and didn't go with us. The reason was that Samantha already converted herself and made a loyal compromise to them. It was too late for us to get her with us. That's how we spilted our distance until now." Elizabeth nodded with the last memory of them in the hideaway. 

"So, Celeste Viscardi... Is she a good guy?" Jane asked. 

"Yes, Celeste is and she is our watcher. Technically, it is Maura's watcher for now since Patrick chose the best watcher for her. I can't explain deeply but you need to have a conversation with your father, Maura." 

"I'm good for now. So, how long did you run away?" 

"I left the highest coven and joined the small group like me, the half-human and half-vampire since 1905. Samantha and Celeste were very young. I was way older than them." 

"How old are you? Actual age?" 

"Patrick is the first few oldest than all of us. I am about 15 years younger than him. I am 173 years old. Being a half-vampire is thrice times as the human age. We live longer than human lifecycle." Elizabeth explained as she smiled at them. Jane and Frost widened their eyes. Maura was still thinking in her mind as she just heard about her father that is the first few oldest than Elizabeth. 

"Patrick is 188 years old, am I correct?" 

"Yes." Elizabeth looked at Maura and simply answered her question. 

"Oh, holy shit!" Jane exclaimed. Frost was in awe of their conversation. Maura crossed her arms as she focused on the simple math in her head. She hated the kind of questions she didn't want to ask about herself. 

"He is 188 years old so, I am curious about me. How did I get here?" 

Jane and Frost just went in their realization about Maura's life and looked at the honey-blonde doctor for a moment. They went back to focus on Elizabeth. Opposite from them on the table, Elizabeth exhaled deeply and broached the issues. 

"You were born a long time ago. Way back before Jane and Frost were introduced into this world. I think this time you have a conversation with Patrick because he had you when you were a baby. Now, I can hear Patrick and Korsak coming into here." Elizabeth straightened her spine as she looked over Frost's shoulder. 

Others looked around to see Patrick and Korsak coming into the room. Korsak was very pale as he stayed mum. Patrick frowned on himself and nodded toward Elizabeth through their telepathic conversation. 

**_'You can go now, Élisabeth. I can take over this discussion. Korsak knows about this one.'_ **

**_'Are you sure, Paddy?'_ **

**_'I am certain. Send my instructions to the tech gurus to bring Seth back. We need him as soon as possible, Élisabeth.'_ **

**_'Yes, Paddy.'_ **

Elizabeth sent others a solemn look before nodding at Patrick and left the room. Patrick took over Elizabeth's seat and gestured Korsak to join them around in the table. Jane and Frost looked at Korsak for any motion. Korsak saw them as he shook his head. Others slumped their shoulder as they waited for Patrick to open up the discussion. 

* * *

"Thank you for your patience with me. I am certain that Jane and Frost are aware that Korsak had a conversation with me in privacy, don't you?"

"Yes," Jane said. Maura stayed mum as she crossed her arms on her chest and sent him a glare. Patrick sighed as he smiled at his daughter. Korsak remained closed off but watched Patrick derive into the conversation with them. 

"Well, Elizabeth told you about me and you being my newborn daughter a long time ago. I think that I didn't tell you about your biological mother as you thought that she was dead. Or, when did you get here?" 

"Either that or other, I remain waited," Maura announced as she sent a glare. Jane reached her best friend's thigh to comfort Maura. Frost gulped as he heard a stern voice. 

"You were born in 1872. We had you in that year. Also, it was a year before you were born, I was turned in as a vampire. Someone converted me and I was carried by your mother. Your mother was human and helped me to stay alive. A few months later, we became romantically involved with each other and you came into our lives. Your mother almost died having you in childbirth a year later. I turned her in as a vampire." 

"Whoa, she is a vampire like you?" Frost uttered. Patrick nodded at him before fidgeting his fingers. Jane gaped open.

"Maura, we tried to keep you but it was for the best that we gave you up to your family, the Isles. Your father was not born yet but the father of his took you in his family for the years. I kept my eyes on you when you grew up. Dr. Arthur, your father took you in when he married Constance. He made a compromise with me before having you in their family for a secret. Constance was barren to have no children at this time. Your growth spurt was very slow but the age caught up within time." 

"Wait a minute, if I get this one right. Maura grew up with her age but her growth spurt stayed small like a baby?" Jane asked but her mind was scrambled into math since she was terrible at her subjects in school. 

"Yes, she was a toddler when Dr. Arthur Isles took her in after getting married to Constance." 

"Oh whoa." Frost and Jane were having their mind blown. Korsak was in awe. Maura stayed mum as she stared into her father's eyes. It was a truth about herself. 

"Where was my mother?" 

"After you were taken in by the Isles family, your mother and I stayed behind to run away from the highest coven as we could stay being alive for the years. I always check on you when I come to see you with the Isles family. Your mother decided to stay behind and I lied to her that you died." Patrick explained. 

"She died?" Jane proclaimed while pointing at her best friend next to her. Patrick nodded. 

"Yes, her mother thought that Maura died so I kept her in the dark for a while. But now, I think it is time to meet your mother." 

"What do you mean, Patrick?" Maura sneered. Patrick held up his hand before exhaling deeply.

"I told your mother about you just a while ago. Your mother is here. I thought it would be nice to have you both together to be reunited for the first time. Come in, sweetheart." Patrick smiled at Maura before calling her mother to come in from the hallway. Korsak looked at the honey blonde woman that strode in the break room. 

Jane, Frost, and Maura slowly turned around to meet the person who came into the break room. It was a woman who looked like Maura in a resemblance. It was a gasp from her when she saw her daughter being alive. Patrick finally introduced them as the woman stood by him. 

"Meet your mother, _**Dr. Hope Martin**_."


	22. The Old Warehouse

> _**I can't believe that I am siding with the entire police force. Even though, I know someone is dirty inside the station. This time, I am seeing Jane Rizzoli for the first time. Her name was famous all over the city of Boston since the Charles Hoyt tragedy. I just knew that Jane Rizzoli was the brave one who survived through this crisis. She will do it again.** _
> 
> * * *

"Hello, Maura." Hope Martin approached the conversation with her daughter for the first time. Jane and Frost just widened their eyes, and their mouths gaped open at the figure of the resemblance. Korsak held his breath when he heard the voice of Maura's mother and looked at Patrick. It happened when Patrick was smiling at Hope but didn't see Maura's reaction. 

Maura was in awe when she first met her mother in person. Her thoughts went in reels of the questions about her parents' wellbeing since they had her when born in their arms. Maura didn't understand why she was a secret to the outside world but already succeed with her job as the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The problem was that she was recognized as Maura Dorthea Doyle since the Doyle chaos. 

It was how they found out that Maura was alive and the Doyle family's heir except for Colin. Maura and Colin were different because Colin was adopted by Patrick on their runaway from the highest coven before meeting Hope on their way. Maura looked between her parents for the odds and evens but was nudged by her best friend. 

"Maur? Are you ok?" Jane asked with concern. Frost and Korsak paid attention to their friend for a moment before Hope and Patrick braced for themselves. Maura didn't realize that she didn't reply to her mother and shakily voiced. 

"Yes, Jay. I am good. It's no convenient for me to acknowledge your question. I apologize for my reaction." Maura put up her smile to the mother figure of hers. Patrick was impassive with his daughter's response. Hope brought a bright smile to her face. 

"No, it is unexceptional to meet your mother like today. I appreciate your well-being. Are we supposed to have a conversation together? I mean, I am indubitable for the constant questions that you have for us." Hope commented with an uneasy smile. Patrick silently nodded as he understood his lifelong partner's interpretation of the questions that Maura wanted to ask them. 

"I suppose that it is for now. And I have a lot of questions about my well-being. From my understanding of your confession, Hope is my mother and had me when she was human. You, Patrick, by then, was a vampire before you had me." Maura questioned. 

"Yes, it is correct. I was human when I had you. Patrick and I were and still are romantically involved with each other. It was a miracle when I saw him. I just knew that he was and still is the one for me. But, that time when we found out that we had you and we just knew that we were cautious with the kind of thing that we were not supposed to have you in our life." Hope said. 

"Because of the laws, vampires and humans do not mix into the illegal family. It was a long time ago. So, we kept you a secret, so others didn't find out about you. And, we were discreet when we went out in public. I hid away from the public. Hope kept herself out of the gossips around the town. But it worked well until you were born." Patrick explained. 

"Why did you keep her to yourself but didn't give her away to the Isles family?" Korsak opened up into the question. Patrick looked at him for the first time since he paid attention to Maura. Jane and Frost tilted their head when they were thinking in their heads. Maura stayed silent. 

"Because the highest coven made the law about having an illegal child. If someone from the highest coven will come to our house and find out that we have an illegal child, then we must be killed immediately." Patrick informed him before nodding to Hope. 

"Yes, we kept it discreetly before I found a wonderful man, Arthur Isles. Your grandfather was the one who took me in quickly after the highest coven formed the law. I was afraid that they would kill you and me. Not to Patrick. I knew it was coming for us. So, I hid away with your grandfather for a while until Patrick returned from runaway and brought Colin with us." Hope commented with a recall of her memory. 

"When I was in labor, I was lying on the bed while waiting for your father to come home. Colin stayed behind with me and helped me recover everything I could from having you out of my womb. Patrick returned with Arthur. There were no doctors outside there, but Arthur was helping out with my labor. When you were out, and I was nearly dead. Patrick just knew what he must do with me. We complied that I must be turned in as a vampire after having you in my arms. It was our agreement." Hope continued to disclose her memory. Patrick smiled at her before nodding to agree with her. 

"So, you nearly died, and Maura was alive in Patrick's arms. And, he turned you in as a vampire. How long did you?" Frost asked with his curiosity. 

"I died for hours after having Maura in childbirth. Patrick sent Maura to Colin to take care of her. He did what he could to save me. I woke up in three days." Hope answered. 

"Whoa," Jane said. 

"It means I am a half-vampire and half-human, am I?" Maura finally opened up with her question. It was a resounding answer. Hope and Patrick looked at each other before nodding at their daughter for the first time. 

"Yes, you are." The parents of Maura commented in unison. 

"That explains a lot, Maur. Elizabeth told you that you could smell the odor and hear the conversation on the tape recorder or what?" Jane finally paid attention to Maura.

"It's correct, Jay. I didn't know that I was the one." 

"Any questions, Maura?" Patrick asked. 

Maura shook her head before looking at her best friend for some comfort. Jane understood that Maura needs some time to herself. Korsak and Frost just absorbed everything from her biological parents. 

"I think that Maur needs some time to herself before she has a chance to talk with you alone. Is it ok if I take her away?" Jane replied with an apologizing smile. Patrick nodded with a wave of his hand and replied. 

"Sure, no problem. I think that I heard Colin is returning with your mother, Constance. I must see her before I send her to her room. She will be in her room next to you both." 

"Thanks. Frost and Korsak, you are on your own." Jane stood and gathered Maura in her arms before nodding at them and left the room. Hope watched the ladies departing in the room and announced. 

"Are they together?" Frost and Korsak looked at her before smiling at her. 

"They are not together but being best friends to each other. Well, you will love it when you have a chance to talk with Jane and Maura." Korsak smiled. Frost nodded. Hope chuckled before following Patrick out of the break room. It left the men alone with their questions. 

* * *

Colin carried Constance in a bridal style when they came in. The backup watcher was helping him out with a dead body of Damien. Elizabeth met them on the ground floor and saw Patrick stroding through the sparring mats. Colin nodded at him and said. 

"Constance fell asleep so I carried myself and thank you for a backup. She is coming with Damien. So, where do you want me to put Constance?" 

"Bring to the medic on the third floor. Hope is there with them and they are getting ready to settle for Constance's physical. When it is done with everything, bring her some clothes and put her in the room next to Maura and Jane's room. I am sure that Maura would be pleased to see her mother when she is put on the bed." Patrick instructed Colin and nodded toward the watcher who was walking toward them. 

"Hello, Maxima." The Dutch woman in the dark navy leather jacket with the black leather pants. She looked like that when she 'joined' a motorcycle gang on the streets. But her hair was so thick and very blonde in an emo hairstyle. Maxima gave a hello nod at Elizabeth and asked.

"Where can I put Damien?"

"You know where it is in Hope's morgue?" Patrick commented with a smirk. Maxima, herself, didn't like the morgue at all because she grew up in the funeral homes after she was born with the sadist parents. Luckily for her, her parents decided to kill themselves after working at the funeral home for the years. It made them to feel mad in the workplace. 

"Yes. But I prefer someone to take over the body and I can cleanse myself in the shower. I've been using the sewers for three days. Colin made me do it." Maxima scowled at Colin who was coming back from the elevator. Colin laughed when he heard Maxima's commentary. 

"Sorry, Maxi. You deserved it. But we had to be careful with the watchers out there." 

"So? We could run faster. We are the faster ones than the bastards." Maxima showed her displeasure toward the highest coven since she turned in as a vampire from one of the member. Patrick took her in after establishing the warehouse when they found it in an abandoned state. They claimed it as the Resistance base or headquarters if they rathered to be. 

"Again, I'm sorry. I can take over the body of Damien and bring it to the morgue. You can go ahead to take a shower, Maxi." Colin offered it up and Maxima nodded quickly. Elizabeth smirked at Colin and shook her head. Colin rolled his eyes and brought Damien back to the morgue before meeting Hope to let her know that Damien on the morgue table. 

Maxima was relieved that it was taken off by her hands and went to the second floor for cleansing everything she had on herself before taking a kitchen for food. Stanley loaded the animal bloods every night when he was helping out with the pure vampires who were on the hunting duty. Stanley was the watcher when he stayed out while the others collected the bloods from the animals. Such as an ox, cows and bulls and deers. Most time, they prefer the deers because it was easy to target them. 

Elizabeth and Patrick decided to check on Constance with Hope on the third floor. Patrick was starting to get worried about Arthur Isles outside there and used his telepathic mind toward Elizabeth. He sighed when Hope was checking on the symptoms of Constance's body and mind. It relieved him when Hope knew what to do on the routine of checking up on the humans.

* * *

_**'Élisabeth, check with our tech gurus about Arthur Isles, Constance's husband. If he is safe with Veronica, his watcher. Please tell her that they must come here quickly.'** _

_**'Yes, Patrick.'** _

_**'Before you leave, please make sure Constance have everything in her room with ensuite for her needs. She need some rest and also deliver the breakfast meal for her when she gets up.'** _

_**'Yes, Patrick. I will send Maxima to do the rest before I come in to see a tech guru. Anything else do you need from me?'** _

_**'No. That's all I think that you should do.'** _

* * *

Elizabeth went out with her errands and sent Maxima to do the rest for Constance. Colin appeared up in the technology room and cleared up his throat to get Elizabeth's attention. Elizabeth heard it before flicking her finger up in the air and commended to the tech gurus. 

"Find Veronica and Dr. Arthur Isles in Europe on their tracking number. And, tell Veronica that they are required to be here by Patrick's demands." 

"Yes, Élisabeth." The tech gurus nodded in unison. Elizabeth nodded then looked at Colin by her side. 

"What do you want, Colin?" 

"How is Maura? Since everything was going in here?" 

"Maura found out about herself and the parents. I don't think that she would adapt to the information she gathered from Patrick. Can you imagine that Maura found out that she have a mother? I mean, Dr. Hope Martin is a cool doctor. Hope is a vampire now but being a mother? I don't think so." 

"Élisabeth, why do you think that Hope have a second chance to know her daughter?" 

"From my knowledge, Patrick lied to her and I just knew from the moment. I accidently overheard the conversation from my room to the break room. I wasn't supposed to hear everything but blame on our ears." 

"Being a vampire is not fun." 

"You were turned in since Patrick brought you here. I am a half-vampire and half-human. What can I expect it to be, Colin?" 

"Point taken. The tech guru found the tracking number on Veronica." 

"Great, it's about time." Elizabeth responded before rolling her eyes. Colin chuckled. The tech guru raised his hand at Elizabeth and pointed to the big screen. Veronica was running with Dr. Arthur Isles in the forest but it was somewhere in the mountains.

"Where are they now?" Elizabeth demanded. 

"It is in Finland." Someone answered from the front line of the computers. Elizabeth tilted her head at them and nodded. 

"Do you have a contact with Veronica yet?" 

"We are trying. But there are no signals in Finland since it is the forest area." The tech guru blurted it out before sheepishly smiling at her. Elizabeth sighed before looking at Colin. 

"Colin, what can we do?" 

"I can get some backup with me and go there. We can return back here." 

"But you know that the highest coven are most living in there, Colin." 

"Élisabeth, I can bring them back here. Don't worry." 

"Ok, just get them and Seth to help you out. Seth is in Europe and watching their steps." 

"Yes, Élisabeth." Colin nodded before departing the room. 

* * *

Frost and Korsak took their time to explore around in the warehouse. They arrived on the ground floor and found themselves on the sparring mat to watch the fighters. Maxima was observing on her team as she spotted the men wandering through the sparring mats. She tilted her head and commented. 

"Any chance that you are Korsak and Frost?" 

"Yes, we are." Frost was surprised that Maxima knew about them and nodded. 

"Welcome to the Resistance. I am Maxima, a half-human and half-vampire." 

"Nice to meet you, Maxima. I'm Korsak." He answered with a smile. 

"So, what are they doing now?" Frost asked before pointing to the men sparring each other. 

"They are using the strength against each other. They are the pure vampires but newbies. We search our recruits and bring them here to train before starting on the next level with the half-vampires." Maxima answered. 

"What are the differences between the pure vampires and half-vampires?" Korsak commented while watching on the sparring mat. Frost nodded. 

"The Pure Vampires have the limited expertise. The half-vampires can pick more skills above their limited levels. See a guy over there in a red shirt, he can run quick in a 5 seconds. I can run in a 2 seconds. We raced forth and back from here to the city of Boston in our time and I beat him." 

"Wow. what skills can you do?" 

"I can fight with my strength and I can alter it to the human strength if it is necessary. They can't because they are the pure vampires." Maxima explained as a nod of approval toward the sparring fighters.

"Cool." Frost nodded before looking around in the sparring room. Korsak nudged him to explore more but Maxima beat him to ask them. 

"I can show you around here if you like. I'm free now." 

"Sure, why not?" Korsak said before looking at Frost who nodded to agree with him. Maxima shouted to the sparring fighter to clean up before other group takes over. They went around in the ground floor. 

"You see the weigh room over there. It is practically for the half-vampires to train themselves." Maxima pointed to the small room near the elevators as they walked through the floor. It took them long as the men absorbed the information about the ground floor. 

The rooms were the rock-climbing, ropes, weapons and exercise room. For the weapons, there were swords, knives and daggers. It was no spots for guns. Korsak noticed that they were only carrying them but no guns and continued to save it in his mental note to ask Maxima later. They continued to reach the second floor. 

Maxima explained everything about the second floor. The left wing is the cleansing room where they can bathe and cleanse their bodies. It leads them to the next room, they can clothe themselves with the clean clothes they can gather from the room. Also, it lead them to the small room where they can analyze anything on them.

Frost was impressed with the cleansing machine where they can walk through the machine to bathe and shower at same time. But for Korsak, he was baffled with it. Maxima chuckled at Korsak's facial expression when he saw the machine. Frost knew that Korsak was terrible with the technology. Maxima can understand Korsak's feelings toward the technology and didn't blame him on those technology. 

They moved on to the third floor which it is the technology room and doctor's office and some rooms for severe medical conditions. Frost was still fantasized with the technology and in awe but didn't realize that Maxima and Korsak already left the room. He caught up with them after leaving the room. Korsak chuckled at him. 

It continued to explore on the rest of the floors up. Maxima explained that the bedrooms were the single bedroom, double twin beds or king beds depends on their preferences. But they did go to the top floor which it is overseeing everything from the down. Maxima showed where Patrick's office and Hope's office that were next to each other. Frost and Korsak were interested in Hope's office mostly. Maxima was happily showing them around on the top floor before moving on to the rest of the floors where they can rest for their day. 


	23. The Control Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, it goes back to the scene of the Boston Police Department. This time, the new character is appearing in this chapter and it will go through with Frankie. 
> 
> Please welcome Nina Holidays. 
> 
> I hope everyone is excited about this chapter. Stay safe and be healthy. Take care!

> **_Where is everyone? I just started my day as an analyst at Boston Police Department and was promoted to the Homicide Department. I have heard a lot about Detective Rizzoli. I am impressed with her direct findings to end the cases._ **

* * *

The Boston Police Department was swarmed with the police officers and detectives. Only the noise was deafening in the lobby when the recruit came in for her first day. She met up with the front desk to have her new ID badge and smiled at the police officer who was on duty. It happened to be Nina Holidays. 

Nina was a black woman who just transferred from Chicago, Illinois, and wanted the scene to change for herself. Her last case was the worst one Nina worked in the Chicago Police Department. She felt like she blamed herself, but it wasn’t her fault when it happened. 

So, she was led by the police officer to show her up to the Homicide Department for her meeting with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Nina nodded to him with thanks and knocked on the door. Lieutenant Cavanaugh voiced her to come in and looked up at her on another side of the door. 

“You must be Nina Holidays from Chicago. I have heard a lot about you and the last case you worked on. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Cavanaugh,” Nina replied quickly as she formed a smile. 

“Now, we met, and I am going to ask you some questions before we go there.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Do you prefer to work outside of the field or stay inside and do some dirty work?” 

“Since my last case, I decided to make, and I prefer to stay inside since the case. Do you mind?” Nina explained. 

“No problem. No questions asked.” 

Nina nodded with a smile. Lieutenant Cavanaugh got up and proceeded to show her around in the Homicide Department. They walked through the hallway from his office. The police officers were still swarmed with the case files. Some argued about things that went to chaos. Nina was surprised that she was in for a special one because it’s still the man’s world in the police station. It was sporadic to see one woman in the same building. 

“Here is your desk over there.” Lieutenant Cavanaugh pointed to the desk piled up with the case files near the BRIC, and it is positioned by three desks on Nina’s left side. She nodded to herself that she would set it up everything on her desk but asked him. 

“Who are they in this department?” 

”You will meet the Detectives, and you will report to the Sergeant before me daily. The detectives are Jane Rizzoli and Barold Frost. The sergeant will be Vince Korsak. They are the best team for the Homicide Department. I am proud of them. So, let me catch Rizzoli.” Lieutenant Cavanaugh noticed Frankie Rizzoli coming in from the elevator through the window and hollered.

* * *

“Rizzoli!” Frankie heard his last name being called and whipped his head to find the voice until his eyes spotted him inside the room. He waved his hand to him before coming in to meet them. Nina was baffled that Frankie looked so handsome in his police uniform and tried to be cool but failed at attempting that attitude. She just happened to blurt it out in front of them and felt humiliated. 

“Hi!” Frankie sheepishly jumped at the sound of the female voice before looking at her with a crooked grin. Lieutenant Cavanaugh cleared his throat to get their attention and continued. 

“Rizzoli, have you heard from your sister yet?” 

“None of that. I tried to reach her at home and cell phone even though I kindly reached Maura’s home too. Ma is still worried about her. I am too. Do you hear from Korsak and Frost?” 

“Didn’t get them but to the voicemail. Can you ask someone to find the tracking locations if they can find them?" Frankie suggested with his eyebrows raised. Lieutenant Cavanaugh took some time to think about the suggestion from the police officer and looked at Nina.

"I introduce you, Frankie, to Nina Holidays. She just transferred from the Chicago Police Department, so she has some skills in the technology room, so can you show her in BRIC? See if she can find them on the tracking?" 

"Sure, I will be glad to start on my first day." Nina smiled before looking at Frankie for getting ready. Frankie nodded before gesturing her to go on first. Lieutenant Cavanuagh held Frankie for a moment and whispered. 

_"Will you keep me in a loop? I don't want the brass to pressure me more for missing our detectives.'_

_'No problem, Boss.'_ Frankie nodded before following Nina to the BRIC and greeted some people inside the glass room. Lieutenant Cavanuagh sighed while watching them in BRIC and went back to his office for some phone calls. 

* * *

Frankie was sitting behind the desk while watching on the screens on the wall. Some already left for the lunch break. He was worried about his older sister and others that went missing for few days. It was unusual. Frankie sighed before looking at Nina, who worked on a different case from another police officer for drug trafficking. They hadn't found them yet, but Frankie knew that something was going on with the latest issue. 

Nina just was done with the case and turned it into the police officer to bring it up to the department. She looked back at Frankie, who was still staring at the screens that happened on the timeline when the detectives and Maura left in the early morning. It was paused at the screen. But Frankie and Nina didn't see Elizabeth and Colin in the timeline as they vanished in the air. 

Frankie knew that Jane was on the road trip to Virginia to see Paddy Doyle since the last text he got from her. Again, he felt something that was not right in the timeline and decided to take over the next steps. 

"Can you bring it up for the tracking on their phones?" 

"Sure." Nina nodded before going ahead to type in some numbers, and the screens went filtered through the cell phones that Maura and Jane owned. Korsak and Frost were included in the filtered screen too. 

But the problem was that the phones were unfound with the trace from the cell tower. It was the very smartest thing to do but not wise enough. Frankie and Nina were clueless that the phones were dumped in somewhere since Jane and others left. Colin was very fast to grab their cell phones before arriving in Boston and went on the road trip to the old warehouse outside the city. 

Only Colin and Elizabeth knew about the cellphones were stashed away to be unfounded with the extended time. It alerted Frankie and Nina to find the cellphone that was located near the airport in Virginia. It baffled them. 

"Wait a minute; the cell phones were in Virginia? Jane and others just returned from the FBI a few days ago. Can you bring up the video surveillance at both airports - Virginia and Logan Airport?" Frankie asked. 

"Coming up. There is the video footage. Check it out." It showed the SUV burning out with the fires, and gasoline cans were shown too. But they didn't see Jane and others. Nina worked out to find the video footage from Logan Airport and found the crew running to the SUV. Frankie saw Jane's face in concern. Maura was silent. Frost and Korsak were discussing with Colin about the trip. 

"Can you zoom in on the license plate on the SUV?" 

"No problem." Nina nodded before zooming on the license plate and typing up in the search for the license plate. There were no records of the license plate. She was confused and continued. 

"There is no record of the license plate." 

"It means it is fake. So, can you track that SUV en route?" 

"Wait a minute, it was on en route to here," Nina replied before she went to double-check on the routes from the airport route to several ways that the license plate took the detectives and medical examiner out after their arrivals. 

"Right, what were they doing in here in the early morning? I am sure that something is up." Frankie was figuring it out in his head before looking at the screen where Jane was shown. Nina was perplexed with their entrances into the morgue doors, which she saw on the video footage and cleared her throat. 

"Frankie, check it out. They used the morgue doors to enter. Korsak and Frost went to the bullpen from the elevators. One was missing. It's Jane." 

"What were they doing in the bullpen? Can you find the angles inside the bullpen?" 

"I'm trying. Frankie, do you mind finding the cameras in the bullpen? It would be helpful if you see with your eyes around in there." Nina pointed out to the homicide department before looking at Frankie. The said man looked back over his shoulder to stare at the bullpen where Korsak and Frost came in in the early morning. He nodded before doing his part to search for the cameras in the bullpen. 

Nina continued to work on the search of the morgue cameras inside and found three cameras. One is in the hallway to the elevators, another one is in the lab, and one is outside the morgue doors. It was difficult to track Maura around inside the morgue, but there were no possible sources to identify Maura inside the office or the morgue. Unfortunately, Nina couldn't find anything visible and identify the chaos from the inside of the morgue. 

* * *

Frankie frowned when he walked on each inch of the bullpen and looked above the ceiling's corners. His frustration caused him to feel sad because the three detectives and medical examiner went missing. Frankie didn't want to tell his mother about Jane gone out, even others, but the concerns went off the point. 

The police officer came in with the file and found Frankie spiraling himself around in the bullpen. It looked odd when Frankie did it. He cleared his throat to get Frankie's attention and waved his hand with the file folder.

"Hey!" Frankie heard him and turned around quickly. 

"I have a folder for Detective Jane Rizzoli. Where is she?" 

"I don't know where she was going. But you've been here before I joined the forces." 

"Yes, I've been here before Jane became the detective. So, what's up?" 

"Great, did you see any security cameras around in here? I'm looking for it." 

"Oh ah. Check over there. It is in the book on the top of the file cabinet. It is easy to overlook." The police officer pointed at the file cabinet behind Frost's desk. Frankie went there and searched for the books on the top. He found the thick book - encyclopedia. It had a camera inside the pages. 

"Got it." 

"Frankie, there are another two cameras. One is on the coffee table over there. Another one in the corner near the Lieutenant's office. It is on the file cabinets too."

"Thanks for your help, Officer Smith." 

Smith smiled at him before handing the folder to him and left the bullpen. Frankie gathered the cameras from the locations that Smith informed him. He brought it to the control room and put it on the desk. 

* * *

Nina looked up when Frankie brought the cameras. She was surprised that there were three smallest cameras but not one. Frankie nodded at her before reading inside the folder that Smith gave him for Jane's case. It was an old case from the other night. Frankie was confused because he was there that night, and he had the folder now with him. He wanted to ask Smith for the case that jane Rizzoli requested but omitted it. 

"Can you download those cameras to the footage if they were here on other night?" 

"Sure, let me open the cameras. It has a storage card - micro sd. It is helpful to store everything in it." Nina explained while opening the camera's back and ejected the memory card. She put it on the reader and typed it quickly. It popped up in the system, and there was a video. Frankie was thrilled that they found some footage.

The first camera was in the book behind Frost's desk. It angled by two men that showed the faces. The two men were Korsak and Frost. They raided their desks quickly, and Jane came in with the trash bag to gather the pieces of evidence that they worked for few cases. Frost used the rubbing alcohol with the lint cloth to wipe on the dry erase board.

Korsak opened the drawers to gather his things out and conversed with Frost to gather some bullets from the basement. Jane did the same thing as Korsak did. Frost left the bullpen to get some weapons and ammunition for their safety. Jane looked around in the bullpen and took some things down from Frost's desk and hers. Korsak nodded at her for getting out of the bullpen and met Frost halfway. 

On the second camera, it was a different angle from the Lieutenant's office. It was seen by Korsak running to the elevators. Jane was behind him with the trash bags that she held. Jane's desk viewed the third camera, and the detectives were seen raiding their things on the desks and wiping every piece of evidence they touched. 

Frankie and Nina were baffled by the angles of the cameras that showed the detective wiping everything. She looked at Frankie and asked. 

"What did they do?" 

"I don't know. Um, can you use the audio when Korsak spoke to Frost?" 

"Sure. Let me see." Nina nodded before typing up on some codes to get the audio, but there was a little piece that Korsak spoke. It was about the basement that Frost needed to gather for their weapons. Frost nodded while giving a trash bag to Jane and ran back to the elevators to pick the things. 

Frankie was still confused at their angles in the footages, but his thinking went off the point. He looked at the bullpen where the detectives wiped everything. Some evidence was removed already, but why the detectives wiped everything that they worked on. 

"Can you playback before they arrived in the bullpen?" 

"Absolutely." Nina nodded before clicking on the timeline that went back to the few hours behind. She played it at the beginning by using the book camera angle. They watched for few minutes until it took a second by a blink in the bullpen. Frankie was perplexed by a blink of light and asked Nina that they can play slower.

She did it by using the slow speed on the footage. They watched it again and caught the blink. It was a blur of a shadow into the bullpen but didn't show the real face. It showed the figure and didn't authenticate the feminine or masculine identity. It disappointed Frankie again. Nina downloaded the footage to the external storage and knew that it would be stolen if they found it.

"Frankie, I am going to wipe the footage from those cameras. I just downloaded it to the external storage that no one found it. You never know it would get stolen anytime. Can you inform Lieutenant Cavanaugh about it? I don't want some trouble with him." 

"Sure. Good idea. Make two copies. One for safe and the other with Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Hey, can you find the footage where Frost went after the raid of the bullpen?" Frankie thought of an idea. Nina put an index finger at him before searching for another camera in the basement for few minutes. The downloaded footage was processing through external storage. 

"I found the footage. It is in the corner of the evidence room?" Nina asked. 

"No, it is the door of the equipment room. We have weapons, bullets, bombs, etc., that we could use for every case as necessary. Oh shit, I have to go over there to find something that went missing." Frankie snapped his fingers. 

"You can go ahead. I am going to download this footage and erase everything from that camera. I will bring a copy to Lieutenant." Nina told him before Frankie patted her shoulder with a smile before running toward the elevators. She was relieved that they found everything and made two copies quickly, then erased every evidence for a good reason. 

* * *

Frankie passed the morgue and labs. He almost bumped Kent and sent him an apology. Kent waved his hand by dismissing his apology before going inside the lab for more tests. Susie watched the scene where Frankie went and shrugged to herself. She went to work on the difficulties that Kent requested. Kent took place in Maura's absence to work on the bodies. 

Facing the door, Frankie opened it and entered the room. The light went automatically on. It showed the weapons, ammunition, and everything else. He carefully stepped around in the room and took an in-depth look through the weapons and everything. It gave him a spot by noticing few things missed. 

Frankie went to the desk and raided the things for information. He found it in the binder and skimmed through the list. The list was the information of every weapon, ammunition, etc. Frankie walked to the weapons room and looked at the wall that displayed the guns, rifles, small weapons, and fancy weapons. 

It paled Frankie when he saw two rifles and four AR-15 weapons that went missing. He went back to the desk to retrieve the paper, so he wrote it down for missing weapons and numbers to identify the weapons. Frankie went back to the weapon room and looked for more evidence. There were 10 grenade bombs, 20 smoke bombs, and 10 dynamite bombs in a five-pack. 

Frankie knew that Frost could not carry those bombs with his arms, but he looked for a bag that went missing. It showed him a piece of evidence that Frost took three large duffel bags by the storage closet. Frankie suspected that Frost packed those weapons and bombs. Two duffel bags consisted of the weapons and bombs separately. But the last bag went to the ammunition room. 

He went next door and looked at the glass cabinets. The ammunition went missing too. Two of the glass cabinets were empty. The glass cabinet was for the rifles and AR-15 ammunition. Frankie wrote it down by identifying the cabinets. Another closet was for their Glock 19 weapons. 

Frankie suspected that Korsak helped Frost to get everything they needed. He was still investigating in the weapon rooms, but his thoughts went to the armor equipment room. It led him to the armor room where the police officers carry the kevlar vest and everything else to protect their bodies from being harmed. 

It proved to Frankie that Jane took four of each kevlar vests, full-body bulletproof armor suits, weapons gloves, RTS Tactical Thunder Riot Protection Suit, and five small ammo bags with the belt. Frankie sighed before writing everything on the paper and went back upstairs.

* * *

Nina was gathering the external storage and ensured that she wiped everything on the police system. She knew that the FBI, CIA, and others above the top of the law enforcement would find it, but it helped her to erase the data and destroy it without the reversal of retrieving the data. It was a smart plan. She heard the elevator and looked at Frankie with his worries. 

It took her to finish it and meet him in the hallway. Frankie nodded at her and explained with a paper. Nina was worried before grabbing Frankie to the privacy so the cameras won't get them with audio. 

"Not here. We need to get Lieutenant Cavanuagh outside without the cameras and audio in here." Nina told him before nodding at the door. They faced the office of Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Frankie agreed with her and knocked on the door. They heard the voice behind the door. 

"Come in." 

Nina and Frankie came in with their serious look. Lieutenant Cavanaugh was in the middle of doing the paperwork and looked up at his detectives. It caused him to perplex by their faces. 

"We need you outside. I mean, out of Boston." Frankie said. 

"Yes, you need to know something, but we cannot show you here. They will find it. Can you leave right away?" Nina asked. 

"Ok. Go. Frankie, text me the location by using the burner phones. I will sign you both off on the case. I will take care of it." Lieutenant Cavanaugh informed them by nodding off to the door. Frankie and Nina concurred before leaving the office. 

Lieutenant Cavanaugh sent the voicemail to the Brass about the detectives signing off on the case as he assigned and gathered to ensure that Frankie and Nina signed off. He made the case up by avoiding the tracking on them. It showed himself out by the door and informed others that he would be not here for few days and assigned to another lieutenant to take over the department in his absence. 

* * *

A few hours later, Frankie and Nina were waiting outside by the abandoned warehouse. They ensured their safety by watching out for the intruders and Lieutenant Cavanaugh's arrival. They wore casual clothes so they wouldn't be shown as the police officer's uniforms. 

Lieutenant Cavanaugh's arrival showed that he showed up in casual clothes with a Boston Red Sox hat. He waved his hand when he came into the warehouse. Frankie was relieved that he found the place without tracing him on the route and gestured Nina to go first. 

"Hi. We found the pieces of evidence. I have a copy for you. Another copy is in a safe place so someone cannot find it." Nina showed the external storage - a hardware-encrypted USB flash drive.

"It is encrypted. They cannot have access without a code. I put it a code for a safety reason. So, here you have it." 

"What's inside it, Holidays?" Lieutenant Cavanaugh retrieved it from her and asked. 

"The footage. It showed my sister, Korsak, and Frost. Three different angles. But we saw the shadow before they arrived. It was a blur of a figure. We can't do anything to clear the blur." Frankie explained before Nina spoke up. 

"Yes, they wiped everything. I mean, their traces. Jane held the trash bag that they threw everything inside it. I am sure that they burned it." 

"Yeah, also. I have all the information about the weapons room. That's the one Frost went after Korsak informed him to gather what they needed." Frankie explained while handing the paper to his boss. Lieutenant Cavanaugh took a paper from him and read thoroughly, but he whipped up to look at him. 

"They took AR-15, rifles, ammunition, and full-body gears!?" 

"What?" Nina asked before being astonished at Frankie's commentary. Frankie nodded. 

"Yes, they took everything. I found everything in the weapon room. But I wonder why they took everything with them and wiped the traces of theirs?" 

"Good question, Frankie. But hey, remember about the phones?" Nina brought it up in a conversation.

"Yeah, they were dumped near the airport in Virginia. After the phones were dumped, they are unfounded with the cell towers nearby." Frankie said. Lieutenant Cavanaugh nodded while he absorbed new information. 

"I was told by Korsak that they were needed to see the FBI back in Quantico." 

"What did they need them for?" Frankie was curious to ask the question before looking at Nina. 

"Patrick Doyle." Lieutenant Cavanaugh informed Frankie before looking at him.

"What's the story?" Nina inquired. 

"He escaped the federal prison. They went to find some proof that Patrick escaped. So, I got nothing from them. I mean, I haven't heard from them since they got back." 

"It is tracing that they went missing after visiting in Quantico. I think that something was going on with the Doyle disappearance." Nina quipped. Frankie nodded to agree with her before continued to discuss the issue. 

"So, what can I do? I mean, my Ma. Tommy? What can I tell them? I can't tell them that Jane is missing and Maura too. Well, the four of them are missing." Frankie said. Lieutenant Cavanaugh sighed before nodding. 

"Well, keep it low. I think that the FBI and others are snooping around as I suspected. I sent a coded message to the Brass. Frankie, keep yourself out. Consider it as an undercover assignment. Nina, you are assigned with him since you are working on this case. I signed you both off on the official investigation, and no one knows that you are actually working on it. Send me through the burner phones and use your CI as necessary. Just keep yourself low. Clear?" 

"Yes, sir." Frankie and Nina nodded in unison. Lieutenant Cavanaugh sent them a small smile before leaving the warehouse on his own. 

"Take care of each other." 

Frankie and Nina waved their hands at him before going to the unarmed car. They dumped their cars near the city's border and used the rental car to drive toward the trip. It left Frankie to wonder about their disappearance. He was very concerned about the four of them that went missing and prayed to the heavens that they would be safe and sound. Nina took them away from the warehouse and kept themselves in the dark. 


End file.
